


Meet me halfway

by VioletSky_02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Consensual Kink, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Finale, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSky_02/pseuds/VioletSky_02
Summary: "Sabes que no podía seguir el mismo camino que tú" Por la cercanía de sus cuerpos Rey también susurraba, cada palabra que decía le dolía y luchaba por no romper a llorar "Ibas a matar a mis amigos, a tu madre, la Primera Orden iba a fulminar con todo""¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Acaso sabes cómo pienso gobernar? ¿Acaso preguntaste?" Con una mano la tomó del mentón y dijo con la voz grave y en calma "No, Rey. Solo asumiste lo peor de mí, como todos"Una serie de enlaces transcurridos en el año entre TLJ y TROS, donde descubren lo que sienten el uno por el otro y... otras cosas mas a partir de una nueva propuesta por parte de Kylo Ren
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. I can't go any further than this...

De rodillas, con el cabello revuelto, sosteniendo unos dados dorados y su mirada… su mirada era de traición, pero a la vez resignándose a que siempre, al final, todos terminaban por abandonarlo. Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban un profundo dolor y Rey no podía dejar de pensar en él, cada noche lo soñaba y durante el día, una sola pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera tomado su mano?   
“Rey” le llamó la teniente Connix “Te busca la general”  
La chica asintió y se encaminó a la pequeña oficina de Leia. Después de Crait encontraron una vieja base abandonada en un planeta selvático, apenas habían terminado de instalarse y poco a poco empezaban las misiones para reclutar aliados. La general no estaba muy bien se salud, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo, Rey sentía su tristeza y el gran pesar por tener que luchar en contra de su único hijo, en ella no había conflicto, sabía que Kylo Ren debía ser detenido y Rey quería preguntarle cómo lo logró, como hizo para dejar de sentirse culpable. Llamó a la puerta y Leia la invitó a pasar y tomar asiento.  
“¿Cómo estas, Rey?” le dijo mirándola a los ojos y la chica supo que frente a Leia, era trasparente.   
“Bien, adaptándome” contestó la chica rápidamente.  
Leia la observo, entrecerrando los ojos “¿Segura?” ella asintió “Sé que es difícil, tu vida ha cambiado en todo sentido y está bien sentirse abrumada. Ahora nosotros estamos contigo” extendió una mano sobre el escritorio y Rey la tomó rápidamente “Yo estoy contigo, para lo que necesites, para las dudas que tengas, Rey, no estás sola”  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella le había dicho a Ben, que no estaría solo y traicionó sus propias palabras, “Leia, ¿Cómo haces para dejar de sentir culpa?”  
La princesa le apretó la mano “Aprendes a vivir con tus decisiones” después pareció perder la compostura y parpadeo para evadir el llanto “Era un niño tan dulce, claro, caótico y curioso, pero siempre que me veía corría a darme un beso y me decía lo mucho que me amaba, mi hijo, Rey, no siempre fue la versión rota que conoces y claro que cargo con la culpa de saber que pude haber hecho las cosas distintas”  
“Él también tomó sus decisiones”  
“Y créeme, carga con sus propias culpas” Leia le soltó la mano y se puso de pie “Acompáñame, voy a dar un aviso”   
Después de la reunión donde Leia explicó las tácticas a usar para su siguiente movimiento, Rey se adentró a explorar la selva. Cuando llevaba algunos minutos caminado lo sintió. Se le erizo la piel, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, la fuerza era tan intensa que un agudo dolor de cabeza casi la hace desmayarse “No, no, no” dijo en voz alta tratando de bloquear el enlace una vez más. Las punzadas en la cabeza se intensificaron y Rey se dio por vencida, permitió la fuerza fluir y frente a ella apareció Kylo Ren.   
Se miraron por varios minutos, él lucia agitado y parecía que no había dormido en días, tenía las manos hechas puño y la frente cubierta de sudor.   
“No esperaba que jugaras sucio, no tan rápido” le dijo y ella se estremeció al escucharlo.   
“No sé de qué hablas” dijo confundida observando si iba armado.  
“Atacarme usando nuestra conexión”   
Nuestra pensó Rey con el estomagó hecho nudo, antes de contestar Ren continuó “Estas tratando de entrar a mi cabeza, atacándome con dolor, usas la fuerza para querer debilitarme chatarrera, que bajo caíste”   
“¿Qué?” Contestó ella incrédula “Yo no estoy enviándote nada, solo bloqueo cada que quieres iniciar un enlace”  
“Yo no he intentado iniciar nada”  
“Ni yo”  
“¿Esperas que te crea?” le dijo y su tono amargo le dolió. “Como voy a creerte después de tu traición”  
“No, Ben” contestó rápidamente dando un paso al frente “Yo no te traicione...”  
“Me dejaste” le dijo viéndola fijamente “Abrí mi mente para ti, maté a Snoke por ti, confié en ti” él también se acercó, temblaba de ira “¡Te ofrecí la puta galaxia, Rey! ¡Y aun así me dejaste! Te ofrecí… todo” la última palabra salió casi como un susurro.  
“Sabes que no podía seguir el mismo camino que tú” Por la cercanía de sus cuerpos Rey también susurraba, cada palabra que decía le dolía y luchaba por no romper a llorar “Ibas a matar a mis amigos, a tu madre, la Primera Orden iba a fulminar con todo”  
“¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Acaso sabes cómo pienso gobernar? ¿Acaso preguntaste?” Con una mano la tomó del mentón y dijo con la voz grave y en calma “No, Rey. Solo asumiste lo peor de mí, como todos”  
El enlace se cerró y ella aun podía sentir la calidez de su toque.   
.  
Tomó un baño cuando llegó a los dormitorios del cuartel, aun se sentía física y emocionalmente aturdida por su encuentro con Kylo y lo último que quería era verlo de nuevo, por eso cuando sintió el enlace tocar a su puerta trató de mantenerlo a raya, esta vez la fuerza se sentía más agresiva, se sentía demasiado y de nuevo tuvo que dejarla fluir con tal de que no le explotara la cabeza o le sangrara la nariz como otras veces. Para su sorpresa (y alivio) Ren apareció hasta que su ducha terminó, estaba acostado en el suelo, sin camisa y dormía profundamente. Rey miró a su alrededor, compartía dormitorio con Rose, quien también dormía. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en la cama y lo observo por un largo rato.   
El pecho de Ren subía y bajaba tranquilamente, dormía boca arriba con un brazo debajo de su cabeza, el otro en el abdomen y las piernas extendidas, Rey se bajó de la cama y se sentó sobre sus talones al lado de él para tener una mejor vista. Su cara, blanca y con lunares regados contrastaba con el cabello negro que le caía en ondas suaves hacia atrás dejando ver sus grandes orejas, tenía pestañas lisas y tupidas, nariz angular y sus labios… “Oh” dejó es capar la jedi y frente ella Ren se quejó frunciendo el ceño. Rey se quedó muy quieta hasta que se sintió segura que no despertaría. Se ven tan suaves, inconscientemente se acercó ¿Qué se sentirá? Pensó y con una mano trazó la línea de su boca hasta tocar su mejilla suavemente Solo un poco.  
“Rey, ¿Qué haces?” dijo Rose sentada en su cama, mirándola extrañada.  
Ella saltó hacia atrás al escuchar su voz y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos “¡Nada! Dijo rápidamente y se puso de pie “Me caí de la cama, estaba soñando”  
“Y que soñabas?” pregunto Rose con una sonrisa  
“No me acuerdo” se acostó en su cama con el corazón martillándole el pecho “Perdón por despertarte Rose, descansa”   
Su compañera se encogió de hombros y se durmió de nuevo. Rey respiró al fin, por suerte el enlace se había cerrado antes de que Kylo se despertara ¿Cómo ibas a justificar estarlo contemplando mientras duerme?   
Esa noche soñó con labios rojos y gruesos que la besaban con pasión, cuando despertó Rose le dio una mirada que no supo interpretar y decidió que el agua de la ducha debía estar más fría.


	2. 2. Tregua

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue tocarse los labios, había un rastro de calidez que no había sentido otras noches, sin mencionar que durmió casi 6 horas seguidas, lo que era mucho comparado con lo habitual. Estaba tan cansado desde la batalla de Crait, todo por culpa de la conexión con la maldita chatarrera, mantenía su mente bloqueada todo el tiempo para evitar los enlaces y cada vez era más doloroso, así que, por una noche, solo una noche se permitió bajar las defensas a cambio de descansar. Había tanto que hacer como Líder Supremo, tantas reuniones, tantas estrategias nuevas; los miembros de la orden le juraron lealtad, pero dudaban de él, podía sentirlo. Dentro de su primer mes al frente se topó con dos atentados: el primero envenenando su comida (encontró al culpable rápidamente y con gusto le cortó la cabeza) y el segundo provocando un fallo en su Tie, inmediatamente sintió el peligro y la mando destruir, el culpable murió públicamente partido a la mitad, mientras Kylo dejaba en claro quien estaba a cargo ahora. Quien intentara a decir una palabra al respecto terminaría con su sable en el pecho.  
Pronto la fuerza vibró de manera familiar y la presencia de Rey iluminó una parte de su mente, convocó el lado oscuro para apagarla. No funcionó. Se dirigió rápidamente a sus aposentos, tomó su sable y lo encendió, necesitaba dolor.   
.  
A mitad del día el enlace luchó por conectarse de nuevo, Kylo estaba en una junta de logística, bloqueo lo mejor que pudo y el esfuerzo le quemó las sienes, trató de no hacer gestos y falló, pues la sensación era abrumante. Tuvo que salir de la sala sin dar ninguna explicación. Una vez más se infringió heridas con ayuda de la hoja lateral de su sable, el dolor amplificaba el lado oscuro y no le importaban las cicatrices que dejaba en sus muslos, iba por la tercera marca cuando la luz de la chatarrera se encendió y brilló con más potencia. No iba a perder esta batalla, no iba a caer de nuevo en su trampa, Rey lo traicionó, lo abandono, igual que todas las personas que le importaron. Debía odiarla. Debía.   
.  
La jornada aun no terminaba y Kylo sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, las heridas en sus piernas punzaban, no probó bocado por las náuseas y su mente luchaba por mantener las barreras arriba. Un pensamiento iluminó de repente, siempre había estado ahí, pero él lo ignoraba. Dejar el enlace fluir ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Ya lo había hecho una vez y se sintió mucho mejor. Las paredes empezaron a desvanecerse, solo quería un poco de alivio, antes de arrepentirse las tumbó completamente y dejó que la presencia de Rey inundara su alrededor.   
“Ren” dijo la chica sorprendida. Estaba cubierta de sudor con su bastón en mano y el cabello recogido en un moño alto.   
Kylo trato de ignorar el hecho de encontrar su voz tan reconfortante. Se encontraba cerca de ella, a medio metro, la chica lo miraba expectante, pero con una sombra de temor en su mirada, él inhaló su esencia y cerró los ojos, realmente estaba agotado.   
“¿Qué quieres, Ren?” dijo la chica alejándose dos pasos atrás.  
“Shhh…” contestó “Solo un momento” siguió disfrutando de la paz que se extendía en la fuerza, inhalo y exhaló un par de veces y después cerró el enlace.   
.  
Aquel había sido un gran error ¿En que estaba pensando? Ahora no podía dejar de anhelar el enlace, era una droga con la que se había enganchado. Estaba desequilibrado y se sentía peor. La fuerza lo golpeaba furiosa y tambaleaba sus paredes mentales, Kylo sabía que terminaría derribándolas.   
“Eres tan débil” se dijo haciendo el primer corte en la espalda, a la altura del hombro “Eres débil, Kylo Ren” la herida ardía y el apretó los dientes para evitar gritar.   
Sin darse cuenta y por una mezcla de agotamiento físico y mental, el enlace se conectó.   
“¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!” escuchó la voz de la chatarrera a su espalda.   
Apagó el sable y lo dejó caer. “No es tu asunto” dijo agitado “¡Mierda! Se dio la vuelta y Rey lo observaba asustada, no de él, sino por él. Negó con la cabeza, la chatarrera no podría preocuparse por él.   
“¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso?” demandó   
Kylo suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el suelo mirándola inexpresivo “Te propongo una tregua” dijo convenciéndose que hacia lo correcto.  
La chica parpadeó “¿Porque harías algo así?”  
“Negar los enlaces va a terminar matándonos”  
“También la guerra lo hará”  
El comentario le hizo estremecerse, Rey era tan joven. “Dejaremos fluir el enlace cada que la fuerza lo quiera y a la par buscaremos la manera de terminar con ello” la chica apretó los puños “O al menos controlarlo”  
“¿Es esta una especie de trampa? Porque si me crees tan estúpida para caer…”  
“El que seas estúpida no tiene nada que ver con lo agotador que es combatir las conexiones” contestó alzando una ceja, la ira en Rey se hizo presente y Kylo se sintió complacido.   
“¡Maldita serpiente asesina!” dijo y se encamino hacia él con toda la intención de partirle la cara,  
Kylo se puso de pie “Espera” dijo con toda quietud “Usa tus palabras antes que tus puños” Rey quedó boquiabierta “Ya eres una niña grande, chatarrera” Kylo luchó por no reír “Piensa lo que te he dicho, si no es mucho, ya sabes… pensar”   
La cara de indignación de la chica le dio más satisfacción que cualquier noche de descanso. Subió las paredes de nuevo y cortó el enlace.   
Esperaba que ella aceptara, al fin era lo más conveniente para ambos, la notaba más delgada y ojerosa, sabía que la pasaba igual de mal que él. Si Kylo había dejado su orgullo de lado para ofrecer una tregua, al menos lo haría a su manera.  
.  
Estaba recostado tratando inútilmente de dormir cuando la conexión toco a su puerta, sonrió complacido dejando fluir la fuerza.   
“Entonces dejamos el enlace fluir y luego ¿Qué?” le dijo la muchacha, su voz se escuchaba ronca y baja.   
Kylo la observo con detenimiento, tenía puesta una camisa larga color negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba descalza y su cabello caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, era la primera vez que la veía así. El negro le sentaba bien. No pudo elaborar más el pensamiento pues al llegar a su cara sus ojos estaban rojos igual que la punta de su nariz, era obvio que había estado llorando. El recuerdo de las palabras de Snoke hicieron eco en su cabeza Sientes compasión por la chatarrera. Kylo apretó los puños y se sentó en la cama. ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar, niña? Pensó, molesto de su debilidad.  
“Estoy bien” dijo la chica limpiándose la nariz de manera poco elegante con el dorso de la mano.  
“Realmente no me interesa” contesto indiferente y se aclaró la garganta “Dejamos el enlace fluir y esperamos a que acabe”  
“¿Y si dura mucho? ¿Y si estamos ocupados y no podemos atenderlo?”   
Apartó la vista de ella, no podía verla, algo en su pecho se movía cada que la miraba, se veía indefensa (a pesar de que claramente no lo era, Kylo tenía una cicatriz que lo demostraba). Debía ser firme, la compasión no era un sentimiento del lado oscuro.  
“Hablas como si realmente quisiera verte” contestó con una risa sin humor “Vamos a ignorarnos, no pretendo establecer nada contigo, no seas patética” dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
La chica levantó la cabeza y se limpió los ojos con furia “¿Crees que me agrada esta situación? ¿Qué disfruto verte? No, Ren. Eres la última persona con la que me gustaría estar” Rey caminó hasta él y lo miro desde arriba “¿Quién podría disfrutar la compañía de un monstro?” agregó en un susurro inyectado de veneno.  
Kylo se puso de pie pretendiendo que las palabras de la chica no le afectaron, por su altura era fácil intimidar a los demás, pero Rey lo miraba desafiante “¿Entonces aceptas la tregua?”  
Rey se echó el cabello para tras de los hombros y sin perder contacto visual asintió.  
La fuerza cerró el enlace y por primera vez Kylo durmió sin dolor de cabeza. Soñó que acunaba en sus brazos a una mujer de cabello castaño mientras la consolaba y le murmuraba que todo estaría bien.


	3. 3. Dolor

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Una tregua con Kylo Ren? Eso jamás iba a terminar bien. Si, negar los enlaces era una tortura que realmente no necesitaba, le impedía descansar y concentrase durante el día, pero aun así corría grave peligro permitiendo que Ren estuviera en contacto con ella. ¿Cuál era el motivo real de acceder a esta tregua? ¿Era realmente para evitar el dolor? ¿Entonces porque seguía doliendo, aunque diferente? ¿Era por lo bien sé que sentía la presencia de Ren? No, debía alejar esos pensamientos, él tomó su decisión y dejo en claro que no quería nada fuera de lo esencial con ella.  
Terminando su entrenamiento matutino se dirigió al comedor de la resistencia y tomó asiento junto a Finn, conversaron acerca de las misiones próximas y algunos pilotos se unieron a su mesa compartiendo historias que la hicieron reír. La comida de la resistencia era buena (en comparación de la que había en Jakku) se encontró devorando la pieza de carne frente a ella mientras sus compañeros contaban aventuras cada vez más irreales. Sintió su presencia y al levantar la vista de su plato estaba Kylo Ren observándola arrugando la nariz disgustado. Rey se limpió la boca con la muñeca y aparto la vista.   
.  
Después de un rato de entrenamiento fue al bosque a leer los textos Jedi del maest.ro Skywalker, gracias a la traducción de C3PO sabía lo que necesitaba para reparar el sable, un nuevo cristal que solo encontraría en el planeta Ilum. Traía consigo una libreta donde planeaba su próximo viaje.  
“¿Podrías mirar hacia otro lado?” dijo sin levantar la vista, el enlace tenía un rato de haber comenzado y sentía la mirada fija de Ren.   
.  
El siguiente enlace ocurrió hasta dos días después y fue bastante inoportuno, Rey terminaba de bañarse, cerro el grifo de la regadera y corrió la cortina, entonces escucho la bocanada de aire que Kylo tomó, cuando se dio la vuelta él estaba sentado a un metro de ella, recargando un codo en una mesa (supuso) y con la vista en el suelo, una de sus manos enguantadas la tenía en la frente a manera de bloquear hacia Rey y la otra permanecía en su regazo hecha puño. Ella inmediatamente se cubrió con una manta saliendo velozmente de ahí.   
.  
Los días siguientes trascurrieron en calma, se ignoraban en cada enlace, algunas veces se miraban fijo y Rey se obligaba a pensar que nada de eso le afectaba.  
.  
Leia iba a entrenarla. Después de una larga explicación del porqué y como abandonó el camino Jedi, la general le enseñaba a meditar y mantener sus emociones en calma.   
“Debes ser honesta, padawan” le dijo un día y Rey entró en pánico “Hay algo que no estás diciéndome, puedo sentirlo”  
“No es nada, maestra” contestó negando con la cabeza “Es solo… a veces me siento nerviosa por la guerra y ya sabe, no he reparado el sable de su hermano”  
“Debes de, ¿Cuándo viajas a Ilum?”  
“Aún no lo sé, pronto, espero”  
“Rey, si hay algo que te perturba ¿acudirás a mi verdad?” la mirada profunda de Leia no hizo más que recordarle el pequeño secreto que estaba ocultándole.  
“Si, maestra”  
.  
Era difícil ignorarlo, especialmente cuando lo primero que vio fue a Ren de espaldas, hincado en el suelo con la cabeza ente las manos, tratando de ahogar el llanto. Se removió en su lugar incomoda, era obvio que Kylo no quería que le encontrara así.  
“Cierra el enlace, Rey” le dijo de repente con toda la compostura que fue capaz.   
Y ella sentía todo su dolor, le aplastaba el pecho y le quitaba el aire. Era insoportable ¿Cómo podía vivir así? ¿Todos sus días eran así?   
“Guárdate tu lastima y haz lo que te pedí”   
Ella obedeció, inmediatamente sintió el pinchazo en las sienes al cortar la conexión, pero incluso eso dolía menos.  
.  
Kydel tenía a su madre en la resistencia, Rey lo supo cuando la rubia llegó de una misión de suministros y corrió a abrazarla, eran casi idénticas. Había un piloto que volaba junto a su hermano y como olvidar a Leia, quien, aunque estaba lejos de su hijo y en la situación más difícil para una madre, aun le amaba. Rey estaba furiosa. Kylo tenía una madre y tuvo un padre. Ella jamás tuvo algo así. La furia no duraba, Leia la sentía e inmediatamente la envolvía en un abrazo reconfortante, por un momento Rey podía pretender que la general era su propia mamá.   
Todas las noches, cuando se adentraba en el bosque antes de dormir, se acostaba en el pasto y mirando al cielo aceptaba su realidad, Leia no era su madre. Ella no tenía familia. Estaba sola. No lloraba solo porque tal vez, sus lágrimas se habían terminado.   
Y entonces estaba su conexión con Ren. Lo único que era exclusivamente suyo, aunque siempre iba acompañado de culpa y enojo.   
“¿Algún día?” preguntó a las estrellas “¿Algún día voy a conocer la felicidad? Esa que sienten los demás” Sorpresivamente aun le quedaban lágrimas “¿Algún día voy a dejar de estar sola?”  
“No estás sola” dijo Kylo frente a ella, las ropas negras de perdían en la oscuridad, pero Rey sabía que era él. Su cabello brillaba con la luz de las lunas, parecía de obsidiana.   
“No digas eso” contesto ella, sentándose en el pasto y abrazando sus rodillas.  
“Es verdad, estamos juntos en estos enlaces”  
“No lo entiendes, y no me apetece explicarte”  
“Si alguien lo entiende soy yo, chatarrera”  
“¿En serio?” se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, no estaba de humor para discutir “¿Entiendes la soledad, la culpa? ¿Entiendes cuanto duele?”  
Kylo bufó y su cara se contrajo en un gesto de amargura “Si, Rey, lo entiendo porque siento exactamente lo mismo” Ella intentó contestar, pero él la detuvo levantando la mano “Escúchame, porque no lo diré de nuevo” cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si le doliera el hecho de confesar “Cada noche que vienes a lamentarte puedo sentirte, incuso sin verte. Te siento todo el tiempo y… duele, Rey. Tengo que lidiar con tu dolor y con el mío y siento que estoy perdiendo la razón” tragó saliva “Sabes que entiendo la soledad, tú lo viste en Ahch- To” Dio un paso al frente y quedando a centímetros de ella, donde podía inhalar su aroma y ver con más claridad cada una de sus pecas “Maté a mi padre, Rey. Mi madre llora hasta dormir por mi culpa.” Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y Rey se contuvo de limpiarla “Después estas tú. Debería odiarte y no puedo. Eres el enemigo y el hecho de pensarte muerta me parece inconcebible, porque si mueres, estaré realmente solo”  
Rey sintió como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, ya no quería llorar, pero la declaración de Kylo era angustiosa. Ninguno dijo nada cuando ella se recargo en su pecho y Ren apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Rey. Permanecieron un momento así, apoyados el uno en el otro, luego la conexión se cerró.


	4. 4. Compartir

Frente a ella estaban Quin y Etonn, dos pilotos de la resistencia, desde hace varios días Rey notaba que intercambiaban miradas tímidas, Etonn siempre le guardaba un lugar junto a él en el comedor y la esperaba todas las noches en la puerta de la base militar. Rey se sentía un poco avergonzada por espiar, pero la interacción de estos dos le llenaba de curiosidad. Hoy era una de esas noches donde la pareja se reunía y Rey observaba desde el bosque. Quin se acercó a el muchacho, lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo en un beso hambriento, él la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el de ella, después comenzó a besarle el cuello y la chica cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era un acto privado, Rey lo sabía bien pero no podía despegar sus ojos de la pareja. Etonn se detuvo y tomó a su amada de las mejillas, la observó con ternura y le dijo palabras dulces que hicieron a la chica abrazarlo y declararle su amor.   
Rey llena de envidia, se adentró en el bosque y se sentó recargada en un árbol frondoso, aún estaba sonrojada por la escena que presencio, divagando entre sus pensamientos se preguntó que se sentiría besar a alguien, que se sentiría dejar que alguien la tocara así, ¿también le susurrarían palabras dulces? Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a tocarse despacio, no era la primera vez, pero ahora tenía a alguien en mente, pensó en los besos y las caricias, en grandes manos apretando su cuerpo, labios gruesos succionando hasta dejar marca y ella lo tomaría del cabello invitándolo a seguir, imaginó la espalda amplia con lunares regados, donde iba a clavar sus uñas mientras gritaba de placer, el pecho desnudo y brazos fuertes que la sostendrían hasta recuperarse del éxtasis, casi podía sentí su presencia y ese magnetismo que la hacía querer más.   
Después, agitada y avergonzada del rumbo y las acciones de sus pensamientos, se levantó, tomó una ducha y durmió esperando no soñar con el hombre prohibido de sus fantasías.   
.  
Cuando despertó Rose ya no estaba en el dormitorio y se apresuró, se le había hecho tarde de nuevo. Vistió rápido con su túnica gris sin mangas y media coleta. La fuerza abrió el enlace y Rey no estaba lista para ver a Kylo Ren, no después de haberse tocado pensando en él la noche anterior.  
“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” Dijo Ren a su espalda y Rey agradeció no verle la cara.  
“¿Qué no me la estás haciendo ya?” contestó indiferente.  
Kylo bufó “¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche?” dijo con total seriedad.  
MierdaMierdaMierdaMierdaMierda la chica respiró profundo, ya podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas “Estaba entrenando” contestó restándole importancia.  
“¿Mmmm… ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?” Ren dio un paso hacia ella.  
“Es nuevo, no lo conoces” Rey lo encaró, debía aprender a ocultarle sus emociones a Ren.  
“Este…” Ren posó su mirada intensa en la de la chica “Entrenamiento ¿es permitido por la Orden Jedi?”  
“Ese no es tu asunto” contestó manteniendo su respiración tranquila y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.  
“Cierto” se encogió de hombros, pero Rey no confiaba en que dejaría el asunto, el enlace estaba por cerrarse, podía sentirlo, antes de que pasara Ren se inclinó hacia ella y susurró “Procura guardar silencio durante tus orgasmos, ayer estaba en una junta muy importante y fuste una distracción” el inicio de una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.  
Rey sintió como el rubor subió por todo su cuerpo y abrió los ojos como platos “Yo… no…” balbuceo y Ren se burló de ella.  
“¿Qué edad tienes? 19 o algo así” la chica estaba demasiado mortificada para contestar, Kylo bufó de nuevo y agregó “Dile a Leia que te hable de sexo”  
El enlace terminó, Rey exhaló, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y dejó salir un pequeño grito de frustración.  
.  
Su primera victoria en mucho tiempo, así se sintió ver a Rey de Jakku muda y avergonzada. La muchacha probablemente no tenía mucha experiencia en esos temas. Tal vez él podría enseñarle lo poco que sabía, tal vez podían aprender juntos. No, solo pensaba eso gracias a lo que sintió la noche anterior. Rey fantaseaba con él, Rey gimió su nombre en medio de una junta y ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza el sonido de su voz. Era una respuesta meramente biológica, él definitivamente no la deseaba, no deseaba que sus manos fueran las causantes de hacerla gritar de placer, o ¿tal vez usaría su boca? Sacudió la cabeza como si eso pudiera ahuyentar la imagen que formó. No iba a ser tan idiota como para involucrarse con ella de esa manera, una distracción, eso necesitaba.  
Tomó su nave y marcó el rumbo a Coruscant, espero que nadie notara su ausencia. Después de unos minutos aterrizó y trato de pasar desapercibido cuando entró a la casa roja al final de la calle. Damas de compañía, así les llamaban los oficiales de la Primera Orden.  
“¿Alguna característica en especial?” preguntó la mujer que supuso era quien administraba, era su primera vez ahí.   
“Humana, castaña, atlética y con pecas” contestó sin mirarla a los ojos. El sabor de la victoria se desvaneció.   
.  
“Escúpelo, Rey” le dijo la general sin apartar la vista del holo en sus manos.  
Rey abrió los ojos, se suponía que estaba meditando “¿Eh?”  
“Estas inquieta, bastante. Corta el drama y dime que pasa”  
“No es nada, maestra, no tiene importancia”  
“Llevas casi una hora intentando meditar, lo que sea que es, importa”  
Rey se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se sentó en sus talones “Maestra ¿Podemos tener una plática de… mujeres?”  
Leia la miró curiosa “Claro” soltó el holo y se sentó frente a ella “Dime tus dudas”  
La chica tomo aire y vació sus inquietudes en la general, quien con paciencia le contestó cada pregunta lo mejor que pudo.  
“El camino Jedi no permite vínculos, padawan” Rey asintió “Pero” agregó Leia con un brillo travieso en la mirada “Siempre he creído que mientras seas responsable de tu cuerpo y a quien se lo compartes, puedes disfrutar de todo tipo de relaciones. También debes considerar tener una conexión con esa persona, preocuparse por lo que sienten el uno por el otro y que no sea solo sexo vacío”  
Rey se sonrojó “Aha” dijo, pues realmente tenía miedo de hablar de más ¡Quiero compartir mi cuerpo con su hijo y que él me comparta el suyo! Gritó su conciencia traicionera, e inmediatamente después Claro que no, Kylo Ren es un monstro, eso jamás pasará.  
Leia le tocó la punta de la nariz “Recuerda, padawan, responsabilidad”  
.  
Su plática con Leia le enseñó bastante, aunque la había notado un poco nerviosa de hablar de eso con ella y hubo preguntas que no se atrevió a hacer. Casi al anochecer se encontró con Poe cerca de la puerta del cuartel, el piloto siempre se veía confiado y a menudo coqueteaba con varios miembros de la resistencia, a Rey le pareció una buena fuente de información.  
“Hola” dijo la chica llamando su atención.  
“¡Hey! Nada más y nada menos que la última jedi” contestó con una sonrisa que la hizo sentirse un poco nerviosa, Poe era guapo “¿Qué haces por aquí?” preguntó sonando casual.  
“Caminaba” le sudaban las manos ¿realmente iba a hablar de esto con Poe?  
“Hmm” dijo viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados “¿Solo eso?”  
Antes de perder valor “Poe, ¿qué opinas del sexo?”  
El piloto sonrió y parpadeó un par de veces “Realmente no esperaba esa pregunta”  
“Olvídalo” dijo dándose la vuelta.  
“No, espera” la detuvo de la muñeca para hacerla voltear “Sexo” dijo asintiendo “Es bueno depende de la persona con la que estés y depende de que sabes. La práctica lo perfecciona”  
“La general dice…”  
“¿Leia te dio la charla?”  
“Sip, dijo que debes tener una conexión sentimental con la otra persona antes de compartirle tu cuerpo, para evitar el sexo vacío”  
“Meh… dijo poco convencido “hay varios tipos de conexiones”  
“¿A qué te refieres?”  
“Algunas veces no necesitas una conexión sentimental para disfrutar de un buen sexo” al ver la cara de confusión de Rey, agregó “Para el sexo casual solo se necesita una buena química, deseo mutuo. Claro, siempre siendo responsables. Puedes pasar a la enfermería a que te pongan un implante anticonceptivo” la chica asintió “Dime Rey” Poe se acercó y le dio una mirada cómplice “¿Hay alguien por ahí con quien quieras compartirte?” Rey abrió la boca para responder, pero su mente traicionera le mostro una imagen de Kylo y mejor dejo a el piloto continuar “¿Es Finn?”  
“¿Que? ¡No! Finn es mi amigo”  
“Soy… ¿yo?” preguntó y estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella. Al ver los ojos asustados de la chica, se echó a reír “Tranquila, ¡estoy bromeando!” y se alejó.  
Rey suspiró, aún tenía una pregunta más “Poe...”  
“¿Si, mi rayo de sol?”  
Rodó los ojos y sonrió, así se referían todos los pilotos a ella “Poe, ¿tú crees que yo… crees que yo luzco aceptable?”  
“Nah” contesto y la chica se sintió un poco herida, Poe negó y la tomó de la mano “Creo que eres más que aceptable. Eres hermosa”  
Ella se sonrojó, nadie la había llamado así “¿En serio?”  
“¡Claro! Solo mírate” dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo “Eres muy, muy linda, por favor empieza a creértelo, ¿vale?  
“Gracias” contestó y le dio un abrazo.  
“Ahora debo irme.” dijo el piloto al separarse del abrazo “Iré a compartir mi cuerpo con alguien”  
Rey se echó a reír “¡Suerte!” le gritó y se perdió entre los arboles del bosque.  
“¿Quién debe tener suerte?” preguntó Kylo Ren apareciendo a su lado.  
“Poe, esta noche tendrá sexo” contesto ella con toda normalidad.  
Kylo alzo una ceja “Ustedes realmente se comparten información”  
Rey se echó a reír de nuevo, estaba de buen humor “No todo” le dijo quedando frente a él, quien se veía incómodo y tenso.   
Después de unos minutos de silencio y miradas desviadas Kylo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse la túnica negra que llevaba.  
“¡¿Qué demonios haces?!” le dijo Rey con los ojos muy abiertos y dando un paso atrás.  
“Me voy a bañar” contestó sin verla “¿Me vas a acompañar?” su tono era plano y seguro.  
“No digas estupideces” y ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor, se maldijo por ello.  
“Entonces no actúes como estúpida y date la vuelta”   
Ella obedeció y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no espiar cuando escuchó el agua correr “Mejor me voy” le dijo de repente, lo que menos necesitaba era la tentación.  
“Sabes que no importa a donde vayas, el enlace nos mantendrá juntos”  
“Aha” contestó tratando de meditar. No iba a pensar en Kylo Ren a sus espaldas, desnudo y mojado, en su cuerpo fuerte y torneado ni en el aroma masculino que emanaba. No iba a pensar en sus manos explorándola ni en su lengua caliente sobre su…  
“Para con eso, Rey” le dijo fuerte y claro.  
“¿Eh?” contestó elocuentemente y roja hasta las orejas.  
“Puedo… sentir tus pensamientos”  
“Oh” Se mordió el labio y comenzó a hacer respiraciones para calmarse, entonces lo sintió. Ren también trataba de componerse. Ren estaba pensando en ella.   
“Es una respuesta meramente biológica” le dijo con firmeza y sonó como una justificación “Sigue con las respiraciones, Rey”   
“Aha” contestó y su voz salió más aguda de lo normal. Escuchó como Kylo maldecía en voz baja. “Biología y ya ¿verdad?”  
“¿Podrías callarte un momento? Solo… no me hables”  
“Vale” Su respiración pesada era muy distractora.  
“Ya terminé” dijo y el agua dejó de correr.  
“Al fin” Rey se dio la vuelta “¡Estás desnudo!” gritó.  
“¡Te dije que había terminado, no que ya podías voltear!” le gritó de vuelta.  
La chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mentiría si dijera que no vio un poco más de lo debido, nunca había visto uno y no se veía mal, diferente pero no mal.   
“Rey” Kylo exhaló “Por favor, por favor deja de pensar lo en lo que viste”  
“Lo siento, de veras lo siento” él estaba tan avergonzado como ella.   
Escuchó como Ren se ponía la ropa ¿Cuánto más duraría este maldito enlace?  
“¿Hablaste con Leia de lo que te dije?”  
“Si”  
“¿Te sirvió de algo?”  
“Aha, la general respondió casi todas mis preguntas?  
“¿Casi?” Ren se acercó por detrás.  
“Hubo algunas cosas que no quise preguntar” contestó ella ignorando la cercanía.  
“¿Cosas que le preguntaste a Dameron?”  
“Ese no es tu asunto”  
“Cierto” Ren se acercó un poco más y ahora Rey podía sentir su aliento en la nuca.  
“¿Ya puedo voltear?” preguntó agitada  
“No, aun no” su voz era profunda, oscura, seductora “Si tienes más dudas, podrías preguntarme, soy mayor que tú y estoy libre de juicios que tal vez tu maestra jedi puede tener”  
“Recibí la teoría, gracias”   
“¿Y la practica?” Kylo rozó con las llemas de los dedos los hombros desnudos de la chica, ella se estremeció, pero no se alejó “Yo puedo ayudarte con la práctica”


	5. 5. Practica

El enlace se cortó y Rey casi cae de espaldas, el toque de Kylo se sintió como electricidad, se sintió como una chispa que ahora había encendido algo en ella. Abrumada, comenzó a llorar ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sutil desatara tantas emociones encontradas? No era correcto, Kylo Ren no debería hacerla sentir así.  
Comenzó a deambular por la base, dejando escapar sollozos ahogados y limpiándose las lágrimas con furia.  
“¿Rey?” le habló la voz de Finn. “Oye, oye ¿Qué pasa?”  
Ella corrió a abrazarlo, se sentía segura con Finn, se sentía en paz. ¿Porque no Finn, en vez de Kylo Ren?  
.  
“¡Ahhhhg! ¡Maldita seas!” gritó golpeando la pared frente a él. ¿Pero a quien maldecía, a la chatarrera o a la fuerza por cortar el enlace?  
Aun sentía la suavidad de su piel y la manera en que se estremeció bajo su toque ¿Seria así de receptiva en todo el cuerpo? ¿La piel sensible en medio de sus piernas sería igual de rosada que su pequeña boca? ¿Podría hacerla correrse con sus dedos? ¿Gritaría su nombre?   
“Deja de pensar estupideces, Ben” dijo, dejándose caer en la cama.  
.  
Tenía una misión, eso era bueno, la mantendría ocupada. Lejos de su talentosa imaginación con respecto al hijo de su maestra. Era muy sencillo, un viaje en el halcón milenario con Chewie de copiloto para obtener información sobre aliados que no se atrevían a contactar directamente con la Resistencia. Ren estaba haciendo su trabajo, la intimidación era clave en las tropas de la Primera Orden y según lo que la general les había comunicado, el líder supremo Ren era meticuloso y controlador con sus estrategias, ni siquiera Snoke era tan perfeccionista. Si estuvieran en otras circunstancias Rey juraría que Leia estaba orgullosa de lo inteligente que era Ben. Algunos días después de su ultimo enlace, Kylo Ren transmitió un mensaje a toda la galaxia. Leves ondas despeinadas enmarcaban su rostro varonil y anguloso, la cicatriz se extendía desde su ceja hasta perderse en el collar de su túnica Yo hice eso, pensó con cierto orgullo. Sus ojos pensativos y muy a pesar de Rey, ojos hermosos, miraban fijamente hacia el frente con aire arrogante, también tenía unos labios inesperadamente sensuales, a pesar de que siempre los aprisionaba en una línea rígida. El autoproclamado Líder Supremo dio un discurso donde se presentaba e informaba de los cambios a ocurrir, planetas del borde exterior serian puestos en a disposición de la Orden, principalmente como centro de almacenamiento y la esclavitud quedaría completamente prohibida. Incluso habló de planes de ayuda para personas en situación precaria y sanciones para quien forzara a infantes a trabajar. En un tono más severo advirtió a quienes se negarán a cooperar, no fue nada sutil al mencionar a la Resistencia y como cualquier aliado seria liquidado inmediatamente. El discurso fue elocuente y claro, Ren hablaba con total seguridad.  
Antes de abordar la nave el enlace se conectó, Chewie ya estaba en su puesto y esta vez R2D2 los acompañaría.   
“¿A dónde vas?”  
“Como si fuera a decirte” escupió Rey, sin mirarlo.  
Los labios de Ren se contrajeron en un gesto petulante, casi infantil “Cierto”  
Varios minutos pasaron hasta que la chica juntó el valor para mirarlo a la cara “No quiero hablar de lo que paso en el último enlace”  
“Nadie está pidiendo que lo hagas”  
Ella parpadeo ante la cara indiferente de Ren “Bien, porque de todos modos no aceptaría”  
“Bien”  
.  
Él inició el enlace, quería verla y advertirle. La misión de Rey, donde buscaría aliados, era una trampa. Demasiado tarde, la conexión se había cerrado y Rey partió en la nave de Han Solo. En estos momentos probablemente ya estaría muerta. El pensamiento le dio nauseas, pero era mejor así ¿En que estaba pensado al proponerle ayuda con la practica? Una vez más dejaba que la chatarrera lo hiciera débil, el sexo nunca le estuvo prohibido en la Primera Orden, fácilmente podía conseguir a alguien y olvidarse de Rey. Porque lo que sentía por ella era algo meramente biológico ¿verdad? Algunas horas pasaron y Ren esperaba impaciente, ¿La fuerza lo dejaría sentir la muerte de la chatarrera? Entonces la conexión se abrió.  
“¡Serpiente asesina!” fue lo primero que le gritó, estaba sucia y exhausta.   
“También te extrañe, Rey” contestó sin poder reprimir la satisfacción de verla molesta, más que molesta, estaba furiosa y tal vez no era buena idea molestarla.   
“¡Nos tendiste una trampa!”  
“Te lo advertí, la Resistencia no tendrá aliados”  
“¡Casi me matas!”  
“¿Y te sorprende?” dijo acercándose a ella, otra mala idea “¿Por qué te sorprende chatarrera? ¿Creíste que algo cambiaba entre nosotros?”  
“¿Esto es porque no acepté tu propuesta?”  
“JA! No seas imbécil, desde antes de hablar contigo esa noche voy adelantado a cada estrategia de tu general, la conozco como la palma de mi mano” la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada y hacia ese gesto arrugando la nariz, se veía adorable. Imposible no provocarla más “Olvida la conversación, Rey. Lo que pude haber hecho contigo, puedo hacerlo con quien sea”  
Vio como la chatarrera, respiraba hondo, tratando de calmarse, pero él no la quería tranquila, quería que Rey explotara, que se dejara llevar, se acercó más, quedando a centímetros de ella “¿O es que no quieres que lo haga con alguien más? ¿Quieres ser tú?” la chica dio dos pasos atrás y de repente se veía indefensa, Ren avanzó “Solo dilo, Rey, di que sí”   
“Y- yo… yo no sé de lo que hablas”  
“Claro que sabes, ¿crees que no puedo darme cuenta como reaccionas cada vez que me acerco? Tu cuerpo te delata”  
“No podemos hacer esto”  
“¿Porque no? Mírate, mira como involuntariamente te inclinas hacia mí, escucha tu respiración. Recuerda las veces que te has tocado pensando en mi” Ahora mantenía a la chica aprisionada contra una pared, se inclinó a susurrar en su oído “Hubieras deseado que fueran mis manos, las que te hicieron ver estrellas”  
Rey respiraba agitada y mantenía los brazos pegados a su cuerpo “Los Jedis no pueden…”  
“Tú no eres un jedi”  
“Lo voy a ser” le susurró.  
“Mientras tanto…”  
“No, Kylo” le contestó y lo empujó con fuerza “No puedo, no debo”  
“De acuerdo” dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello y con el orgullo herido. Rey lo veía con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas, definitivamente ella era más fuere que él, al menos en convicciones. “Que así sea, chatarrera” el enlace se cerró.   
.  
La voz profunda y sensual de Kylo la atormentaba cada momento, no se concentraba en los entrenamientos y la general lo notaba.   
“¿Qué es, Rey?”  
“Tonterías, maestra”  
“¿Porque le restas importancia a lo que te mantiene perturbada?”  
No quería mentirle a Leia, no era correcto y aun así “Me preocupa no poder vencer a Kylo Ren” dijo rápidamente y había un poco de verdad en ello.  
Leia exhaló “Tu fuerza y la de Ben son equiparables, la diferencia es que él tiene más práctica que tu”  
“Practica” repitió ella, la palabra tenía un significado diferente.   
“Si, es lo que necesitas, no me veas así, Rey, es verdad. Necesitas practicar” la general tomó unas hojas del su maletín “Tómate el resto del día y descansa. Voy a idear un circuito para ti”  
Ella asintió y se dirigió al bosque, caminó y caminó hasta que comenzó a anochecer, Kylo seguía en sus pensamientos. Aun no podía creer como juntó tanta fuerza de voluntad y negarse ante aquel ofrecimiento, todo lo que dijo Ren era verdad, por más que lo negara, por más que se obligaba a pensar nunca aceptaría, había un aparte de ella que (gran parte) que le susurraba ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?  
Negó “Nop, no pasara” estaba por sentarse recargada en un amplio roble.  
“Ya me quedó claro” le respondió Kylo. ¿En qué momento inicio el enlace?  
Rey se paró derecha y lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Ren vestía ropa ligera, una camisa negra sin mangas, guantes, pantalón y botas.   
“Tienes razón, chatarrera”  
Ella se sobresaltó con su tono serio, pero no contestó.   
“Tienes razón, no deberíamos. Fui estúpido e impulsivo al proponerte algo así. Pensándolo bien, cada propuesta que te he hecho ha sido un impulso estúpido. No lo haré de nuevo”  
La decepción se hizo presente en ella, echó los hombros atrás y se apartó el cabello de la frente “Bien”  
“Bien”  
.  
El silencio se extendió largo e incómodo y el enlace no se cerraba. Entonces Rey sonrió, Ren alzó una ceja ¿Por qué sonreía?, la chica se llevó la mano a la boca, claramente tratando de no romper a carcajadas.   
“¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?” le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.   
“Es que…” contestó tratando de componerse “Es que no puedo creer que me dieras la razón”  
“Ah, chatarrera. Siempre tan banal”  
“Y concuerdo contigo al decir que eres estúpido e impulsivo”  
“Si, sí. Lo que sea” Si alguien mas se atreviera a llamarlo así, ya estaría muerto.  
“Entonces… al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo” Rey suspiró y le sonrió de nuevo.  
“¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?” contestó Ren sin apartar la vista del hoyuelo que se formaba en la mejilla de la chica.  
“¿Hacer qué?” preguntó con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Los labios que Kylo quería alrededor de su…  
“Deja de sonreír como imbécil” contestó y ella parpadeo ofendida.  
“Bueno, deberías saber que la sonrisa no es por ti, ni para ti. Me repugnas”  
Aquí voy de nuevo, pensó al acercarse unos pasos hacia ella “¿Dime, Rey? ¿Te masturbas pensando en todo lo que te repugna?” La chica lo miró indignada y boquiabierta, el rubor inundó sus mejillas y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Kylo se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa.   
“¡¿Cómo te atreves?!... Idiota, imbécil, araña venenosa…”  
Kylo se acercó más, encantado de la reacción “Mierda, Rey. Debo admitir que es sexy cuando me gritas así” la chica inmediatamente dejó de hablar y se quedó muy quieta “Por favor, continua. Tal vez me toque en un rato, pensando en ti”   
“¡Eres desagradable!” le gritó en cólera y Ren le sonrió.   
“No, yo creo que te agrado, bastante”  
“Nunca” la chica se cruzó de brazos “Y no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas”  
“¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué me gusta pensar en ti cuando estoy solo? ¿En tu pequeña boca ruidosa? ¿En los usos que podría darle?” a Rey se le escapó un pequeño grito de sorpresa “Vamos, chatarrera, ¿No me digas que de todo lo que Luke pudo enseñarte solamente aprendiste a ser tan puritana como él?”   
“¡No hables del maestro Skywalker!” contestó apretando los dientes.  
“Está bien, hablemos de nosotros”  
“No hay un nosotros, Ren”  
“¿Ya no soy Ben?”  
“Esa fue tu decisión”  
“Si, decisiones” antes de perder ese impulso de estupidez tan característico de él, una vez más habló “Di que sí”   
“¿Si a qué?” contestó, por primera vez tomando la iniciativa a quedar uno frete al otro, Rey lo deseaba, podía sentirlo atravesó del enlace.   
“Sé mía” y de pronto estaba nervioso por su respuesta, otra vez se abría a ella y si se negaba, la caída dolería más. Ella retrocedió y él la siguió hasta topar con el tronco del árbol “Sabes que lo anhelas, tanto como yo”  
“¿Y si alguien nos descubre?” contestó mirándolo a los ojos, Ren extendió una mano enguantada para tocarle la mejilla.  
“No lo harán, nadie lo hará”   
“¿Cómo sabes eso?” estaban cerca, muy cerca. Kylo sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, aspiraba su aroma y trataba de contenerse, ella debía decirle que si primero.   
“Porque si alguien se atreve a decir algo, lo matare yo mismo”  
“Ben” la chica trató de apartarlo.  
“Di que sí. Por favor, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti” le hablaba al oído con voz profunda, hambrienta “Voy a enloquecer”  
Y Rey, Rey era valiente, más que él. Rey de Jakku lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Por un momento no pudo reaccionar, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ella había dado el primer paso, ella hizo lo que ambos querían desde hace tanto. El beso fue breve, más como una presión de labios, entonces ella se apartó un poco “Hablas demasiado, Ren”


	6. 6. Idiotas

Ben rio, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Sin dudarlo la tomó de ambos lados de la cara y la besó de nuevo, oprimiendo su cuerpo con el de ella, Rey abrió la boca para darle acceso a su lengua, la chica se derretía en sus brazos y cuando la cargó lo envolvió con las piernas por la cintura.   
“¿Eso es un sí? “preguntó repartiéndole besos húmedos por el cuello.  
“¿Eres idiota o qué?” respondió jalándole el cabello y guiándolo a sus pechos. Llevaba puesta su túnica cruzada, que le dejaba un escote en V.  
Kylo comenzó a succionar la piel de su pecho y con rudeza la recargó en el tronco del roble, sin soltarla le desabrocho el cinturón dejando libre de la cintura hacia arriba, la levanto más y capturo uno de sus pezones con los labios, chupo y lambio, después soplo un poco de aire y Rey tembló, todo era nuevo para ella, con una mano comenzó a masajear el otro pecho, pellizcando casi al punto de dolor, el cuero de sus guantes era frio y creaba un contraste con la piel sensible.   
“Eres…” le dijo Ren “Eres el peor padawan que he conocido, y te lo digo yo”   
“Ya cállate” contestó Rey devorándole la boca.   
Los labios generosos de Kylo la mantenían hipnotizada, sus manos grandes la sostenían con firmeza de las caderas mientras se restregaban el uno contra el otro, Rey se aventuró a despegarse del beso y comenzar a trazar con su lengua la cicatriz que ella misma le hizo, tantas noches fantaseo con ello, cuando pasó por el cuello succionó justo como Ren lo hacía, el agarre de las caderas se hizo más violento, dejaría marca y por ella estaba bien. Kylo le apretó el trasero y ella se sobresaltó solo para después besarlo de nuevo, la bajó pero no la dejó ir, le separó las piernas con ayuda de una suya, sintió el cuero de los guantes en la piel de su vientre, después más abajo.  
“Dime que lo deseas” le ordenó Ren al oído.   
“Idiota”   
Ren se burló y acunó la intimidad de la chica con la mano, solo masajeando un poco, sin aplicar la presión suficiente “Dilo”  
“Te detesto”  
“Yo igual, ahora dime que quieres correrte con mis dedos” lentamente la acariciaba y ella movía las caderas en busca de más fricción. Comenzó a besarle el cuello perezosamente, después llegó al oído y le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja “Si no me lo dices no pasara, sé que lo deseas, puedo sentirlo” siguió estimulando y solo para provocar aceleraba el ritmo un poco, ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y justo cuando la sentía tensarse, dejaba de moverse “Dilo”   
“Ben… quiero…” apenas empezaba a formular la oración cuando Ren la tomó del cuello y la hizo encararlo, sus labios pequeños y rosados se abrieron con sorpresa.  
“No, chatarrera” le dijo moviendo sus dedos con destreza “Vas a gritar el nombre que yo quiera, vas a venirte con el nombre de Kylo Ren en los labios”  
“Kylo, Ben, como te llames… solo… ah… si, así…” mantenía las manos aferradas al cuello de Ren, sintió como deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras con el pulgar estimulaba el clítoris; los guantes y la humedad en medio de sus piernas producían sonidos obscenos que seguramente le impedirían concentrarse para meditar en los días siguientes “Ren, es demasiado…” dijo abrumada por la intensidad “Ren…ah… voy a…”  
“Puedes con esto y más, eres fuerte, eres…” introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de ella “Eres mi igual” dijo besándole los pechos.  
La estimulación estaba por todos lados, Rey sentía que en cualquier momento el universo iba a tragársela o se iba a convertir en polvo de estrellas “Kylo… ah…”   
“Shhh” dijo acercándose y tapándole la boca con una mano “Tus amigos de la Resistencia van a escucharte”   
Los dedos de Kylo tocaron el punto exacto dentro de ella, la mano enguantada ahogo el grito de placer, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis que recorrió todo su cuerpo, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Ren la sostuvo cuando las piernas le flaquearon. Levantó la cabeza y parpadeó adormilada, Kylo la sostenía de la cintura y la nuca.  
“Hey, nada mal para un idiota ¿eh?” le dijo y la fuerza regreso a Rey, ahora quería golpearlo hasta quitarle la sonrisa estúpida. Era una sonrisa linda, Ren tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.  
Antes de poder contemplarlo más, la fuerza decidió que ya habían jugado suficiente y cortó la conexión.   
.  
Kylo fue directo a la regadera, antes se quitó sus nuevos guantes favoritos y observó como uno de ellos aún estaba húmedo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, se llevó el guante a la boca, sabia dulce.   
La ducha fue lenta y relajante, estaba sorprendido y agotado, gracias al a conexión también pudo sentir el orgasmo de Rey. No podía esperar para verla de nuevo.   
Ya recostado su mente se llenó de preguntas ¿Acababa de cometer un error? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían sostener lo que empezaron? ¿Tal vez ella decidiría unírsele? ¿Realmente la quería a su lado? ¿Era simple deseo carnal? Se durmió pensando en que la próxima vez que estuviera frente a Rey, tendría más control.   
.  
“Rey… oye… Rey”   
“¿Eh?”  
“Vamos, dormilona, despierta” Rose estaba frente a ella con su sonrisa amable y una taza de café.  
“¿Qué hora es?” dijo sentándose en la cama y estirándose un poco. Sentía que había escaldo una montaña.  
“Bastante tarde. La general me mandó a buscarte”  
“¡El entrenamiento!” saltó de la cama y se puso a buscar la ropa del día.   
Rose le sonrió de nuevo “Creo que ya se te pasó la hora, toma esto. Te ayudará a despertar” le tendió la taza.   
Rey bebió un poco e hizo cara de asco “¡Ugh!”  
“Es café”  
“Qué asco” se limpió la boca y continuó vistiéndose.  
Caminaron juntas hasta la sala de reunión donde el resto de la resistencia las esperaba, la realidad la golpeó de repente, ella seguía siendo el último jedi y Ren el líder supremo de la Primera Orden. La general comenzó a comunicar los planes para obtener más armamento, dichos planes incluían misiones hacia Naboo, Coruscant y las ruinas de Jedah, planetas que Rey siempre quiso conocer, inmediatamente se ofreció como voluntaria y Finn se le unió. Detrás de ella Poe le jaló un mechón de cabello.  
“Hey” le dijo susurrando, ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño “¿Qué te pasó ahí?” señaló la piel de su brazo, la marca de unos dedos, Kylo pagaría por ello.   
“Me caí en el entrenamiento” contestó volviendo su atención a la general.   
“¿Y qué te pasó acá?” Poe puso la mano debajo de la quijada, donde empieza el cuello, Rey se sonrojó, definitivamente Ren pagaría por esto “¿Te caíste también? ¿En quién te caíste, Rey?” los ojos marrones de Poe la miraban divertidos.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y le pidió que se callara de una vez.   
“Comandante Dameron y Rey ¿Algo que quieran compartir?” Dijo la general en voz alta, un poco irritada por las risitas del piloto y los gestos de la chica.   
“No, general” contestó Poe ocultando la sonrisa. Leia apartó la vista y continuó hablando.   
“¿Ya te estas compartiendo con alguien?” pregunto Poe acercándose al oído de la chica, ella cerró los ojos y exhalo molesta “El ultimo jedi, está faltando al código jedi. Sabía que había algo de chispa en ti”  
“Cállate, Poe” susurró. La próxima vez que estuviera frente a Kylo, tendría más control.   
“Me llenas de orgullo” contestó el piloto golpeándole el hombro con el suyo “Ve a la enfermería por implante”   
.  
“Ren”   
“Chatarrera”  
Dejaron pasar aproximadamente 30 segundos de intenso contacto visual y se lanzaron a los brazos del otro a besarse frenéticamente, sentir el cuerpo del ajeno era más difícil, pues Kylo llevaba puesto su traje completo de tela gruesa y ella su túnica más pesada, pronto partiría a Coruscant.  
“¿Crees que deberíamos hablar antes?” expresó Rey entre los labios rojos de Ren.  
“No”  
“¿Estás seguro? Tal vez deberíamos establecer algunas reglas… ah… no hagas eso, me distraes”   
“Ese es el plan” Kylo la tomaba del trasero y se frotaba contra su pelvis.  
“Me dejaste marcas” dijo pasándole las manos por el cabello y besándole el cuello.  
“Me alegro”   
“Ben”  
“¿¡QUE!?” contestó fastidiado y separándose abruptamente sin soltar el agarre de la cintura y la espalda.  
Rey le tomó la cara “¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?”  
“Bueno, primero planeo quitarte esas horrendas ropas de Jedi, después apoyarte en algún lado, un sofá, una mesa, no importa. Después” dijo tomándola de la nuca y pasando la otra mano por uno de sus muslos “Después voy a hacer que te corras en mi lengua hasta que me ruegues que pare”  
Rey tragó saliva y por poco le dice que sí. Sacudió la cabeza para recomponerse “No me refiero a eso”  
Kylo soltó un pesado suspiro y se apartó de ella “Reglas ¿verdad?” dijo con una mano al aire “No dejar que alguien se entere, supongo”   
“No dejar marcas visibles”   
“No me comprometo”  
Rodo los ojos “Entonces no voy a dejar que te me acerques”  
“No te creo ni una palabra” dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja, divertido de verla exasperada.   
La chica se pasó ambas manos por la cara “¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio?  
“Creí que lo mantendríamos casual”  
“Hasta que dices algo coherente. Si. Esto es algo… casual”  
“Bien”  
“¡Y nada de hablar sobre la Resistencia o la Primera Orden!”  
“Bien”  
Rey se quedó en silencio, casi olvida que estaba ya dentro del Halcón Milenario y Finn entraría en cualquier momento. “Sabes. Estoy en la nave de tu padre”  
“Nueva regla. Han y Leia son temas prohibidos” de una zancada cruzo el espacio entre los dos y la besó de nuevo.


	7. 7. Silencio

Kylo Ren era un hombre de palabra. Justo como lo predijo la recargó donde pudo y Rey terminó corriéndose en su lengua y mordiendo su puño para ahogar cada sonido de dulce placer, Ren se tomó su tiempo, a pesar de que Finn podría entrar en cualquier momento. Una vez que termino su labor hecha con tanta dedicación, le subió los pantalones y la beso, Rey se probó en sus labios y de pronto deseaba que él estuviera ahí realmente y no solo en un enlace.   
“¿A dónde vas?” le preguntó pasándose la mano por el cabello del que momentos antes ella tiraba con fuerza.   
“No es tu asunto” contestó recuperando el aliento. Bajó la mirada y notó el prominente bulto entre los muslos gruesos.   
Con un dedo le levantó la barbilla “Cierto” Tu eres mi asunto, pensó.  
“Estaré fuera por varios días, no es prudente…vernos”  
“Nada de lo que estamos haciendo es prudente, chatarrera”   
Ella frunció el ceño y se apartó unos pasos arreglándose la ropa “Finn estará conmigo todo el tiempo y…”  
“Encuentra la manera de quedarte sola” interrumpió Ren irritado.  
“No es tan fácil…”  
“Como sea” contestó Ren cortante y cerró el enlace.   
Rey se dejó caer en un sofá de la nave y respiró hondo varias veces “¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?” dijo.  
“Estoy subiendo a la nave” contestó Finn extrañado del tono.   
“Oh, no, Finn. Estaba pensando en voz alta” la chica se sentó derecha y sonrió.   
“¿Lista?” pregunto su amigo devolviéndole la sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.  
“Claro” contestó y se dirigieron a la cabina de control.   
.  
La Primera Orden no aun no tenía rastro de la Resistencia, había que modificar estrategias, revisar las listas de conocidos de Leia para impedir que obtuvieran aliados, Hux y Pride peleaban por tomar cada decisión con respecto a las tropas y se necesitaba de urgencia una cena diplomática para limar asperezas con algunos líderes que accedieron voluntariamente a la fuerza a unirse a la Primer Orden. Tanto que hacer y Kylo perdía su tiempo pensando en Rey.  
Cuando la conoció supo que sería interesante tenerla cerca, después de Arch- To y la mancuerna que hicieron para derrotar a los guardias pretorianos, Kylo estuvo seguro de que Rey estaba destinada a estar a su lado. Pero ahora era más que eso, más que un anhelo, era una adicción. Besarla, tocarla y sentirla era la droga que su cuerpo y mente pedía todo el tiempo, un sentimiento posesivo se apoderó de él cuándo mencionó al stormtrooper traidor, la paz que ella le brindo se esfumó y ahora solamente pensaba en dejarse llevar por su ira, romper o destruir siempre era más fácil que aceptar.   
Después de escuchar los parloteos de sus dos generales tuvo una sesión de entrenamiento con los caballeros Ren, cada que pensaba en la chatarrera y en que podría estar haciendo, el lado oscuro fluía por sus venas, sin ninguna dificultad arraso con todos. Al terminar, uno de los caballeros se acercó.   
“¿Quién te dio permiso de quitarte el casco?” Preguntó Ren sin mirarla, Mahr, era el nombre de la mujer.  
“Tengo una pregunta, maestro” contestó acomodándose los risos negros y encarándolo.   
“No” Ren le devolvió la mirada, indiferente ante las intenciones que imaginaba, la mujer escondía. Mahr fue un error de una noche. De varias noches.   
“Fue divertido, ¿verdad?” dijo, sugerente y posando su mirada verde sobre los labios de Kylo.  
“Escucha bien” Ren se acercó con su sable en mano “Vas a olvidar lo que sea que recuerdes si quieres seguir siendo parte de los caballeros Ren. De otra manera” acercó la hoja del sable a la cara morena de la mujer “De otra manera, no creas que dudare en matarte ¿Ha quedado claro?”  
Mahr asintió con cautela, aunque no suficientemente atemorizada, se dio la vuelta y antes de salir del salón dijo “Mi puerta siempre está abierta para usted, maestro”   
.  
Estando en Jedah rápidamente ella y Finn comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros, Leia les pidió recabar información sobre posibles bases para la Resistencia. Estar con Finn era fácil, se sentía cómoda y contenta, su amigo era comprensivo y la hacía reír, a veces Finn la miraba con anhelo y una punzada de culpa la invadía. Lo observaba mientras compartían las porciones de comida, sentado uno frente al otro ¿Por qué no Finn?   
Una vez más y en el momento menos indicado, Kylo Ren apareció detrás de Finn. Tenía el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás y estaba terminando de rasurarse la barbilla, Rey no pudo reprimir una risita de burla. Captó la atención y ambos voltearon a verla, su amigo devolviéndole la sonrisa y Ren con su máscara de arrogancia.   
“Ve descansar un rato, Finn” dijo ella recogiendo los restos de la comida “Yo termino aquí”   
“Nah, prefiero quedarme contigo” la tomó del brazo y Rey se sentó a su lado. “Casi ya no tenemos ratos juntos”  
Era cierto “También te extraño” le dijo recargándose en su hombro. Detrás de ella la presencia de Ren se volvía más oscura.   
.  
El maldito enlace no se cerraba, habían pasado, que ¿10 minutos? ¿Quién pasaba tanto tiempo abrazado? Era absurdo. Pero al menos Ren ya había ideado 20 maneras diferentes de matar a Finn, incluso Rey no necesitaba enterarse, los accidentes pasan. Para su fortuna el traidor se levantó y le dijo a Rey que iría a dormir, le beso en la mejilla y la sonrisa dulce de la chica le causó más que ira, envidia tal vez, un poco de dolor.   
“Te dije que no podía verte hoy” La cara de la chica se trasformó a una más seria, incluso agresiva, dolió más.   
“Ya veo porque” contestó apretando los puños.  
Rey lo ignoró comenzó a caminar hasta que entró a algún templo, eso supuso. La fuerza la mantenía en su rango de vista, intentó cerrar el enlace, pero fue imposible, como una polilla hacia la luz, la siguió. Era extraño como podían interactuar de esa manera.  
“Detrás de ti” dijo Ren, señalando un destello amarillo. Rey inmediatamente se agachó y tomó el cristal que brillaba, reclamándola. “Un cristal Kyber”   
“Sé lo que es” contestó guardando el cristal en el bolsillo de su túnica.   
“Bueno, como prácticamente no sabes nada, me sorprende” Al menos podía hacerla enojar, tal vez no era la mejor manera de acercase a ella, pero a Han le funcionaba con Leia.   
Rey se paró derecha y le clavó la vista, se sintió vulnerable “Estas pensado en tus padres” afirmó sorprendida.   
“No hagas eso” contestó intentando sonar molesto “No entres en mi mente, no te gustará lo que hay ahí”   
“¿Remordimiento?” preguntó con voz firme.   
Ahí estaba esa mirada, la misma que le daba su madre después de una noche de pesadillas y muebles rotos. Lastima. No, Rey no podía mirarlo así, prefería ser odiado. Cruzó el espacio entre los dos y la besó, hambriento y furioso, ella trató de alejarlo, pero Ren uso la fuerza para inmovilizarla, Rey le mordió el labio con fuerza y la soltó con brusquedad.   
“¡Mierda!” dijo limpiándose el rastro de sangre “¡Mira lo que hiciste, maldita chatarrera!”  
“¡Te lo mereces, puto imbécil!” Ren logró su cometido, ya no había lastima en la mirada de la chica, solo cólera “¡No vuelvas a tomarme así!”  
“¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cómo quieres que te tome? ¿Quieres un poema y flores?” dijo con sarcasmo “¿Quieres que te abrace y te bese las mejillas? ¿Igual que la escoria esa, el traidor?”  
“¡Jamás querría algo así de ti! ¡Me das…!”  
“¿Asco? ¿Repulsión?” interrumpió con burlándose “No pareces muy asqueada cada que te doy un orgasmo” Eso es, te tengo, chatarrera mentirosa. Rey volteo la cara y miró al suelo, todo su cuerpo vibraba de ira. “Lo sientes, ¿verdad?” continuo Ren, dando un paso en su dirección “Es el lado oscuro. Siente como te llena de poder, siente como fluye en ti cuando te dejas llevar”  
“Cállate” susurró la chica sin verlo a los ojos.  
“No” contestó Ren, buscando su mirada y acercándose un poco más “Mejor dime, Rey, la fuerza no tiene intención de cerrar el enlace aun ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea para pasar el rato?”  
La chica titubeo un segundo y después lo jaló de los tirantes de la camisa negra que llevaba, el choque de labios fue agresivo, Rey no perdió tiempo y con su lengua exploro la boca de Ren hasta dejarlo mareado y sin aliento, él la levantó de la cintura y frenético, le jalo el cabello para besarle el cuello, Rey gimió, frotándose contra su erección. Maniobró para poder quitarle la túnica, pero ella lo detuvo.   
“Basta” le dijo con voz fuerte, haciendo que Kylo la bajara.   
“Quiero probarte de nuevo” contestó, atrayéndola de las caderas y comenzando a hincarse.   
“No” Rey lo detuvo, Ren asintió “Creo que es mi turno”  
“¿Tu turno?” pregunto confundido, Rey se mordió un labio y se sonrojó, después bajó la vista hasta el bulto entre las piernas de Kylo. “No es necesario, estoy bien” Era parcialmente cierto, le gustaba complacerla, no quería asustarla y ahuyentarla.  
“Pero… quiero hacerlo” dijo ella tragando saliva “No tengo experiencia, pero tú puedes guiarme” sus ojos grandes y curiosos los desarmaron.  
“Rey…”  
“Por favor” la chica rozó su miembro por encima del pantalón con las puntas de los dedos.  
¿Y quien era él para negarse? Con delicadeza la beso de nuevo, lento y tranquilo, después se separó y asintió “De rodillas” le ordenó con voz profunda y ella obedeció. Kylo respiró hondo y se desabrochó el pantalón, bajándoselo junto con la ropa interior, hasta pasar las rodillas. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos ¿Era la primera vez que veía uno?, su pequeña mano acaricio su miembro erecto con timidez, Ren contuvo el aliento, la chica levanto la cabeza, esperando instrucciones. “¿Vez el líquido en la punta? Úsalo como lubricante” Rey asintió y con el pulgar limpió la punta haciendo que Ren exhalara “Envuélvelo con tu mano y masajea de arriba abajo” le chica obedeció “Despacio, aprieta un poco y marca un ritmo constante” Kylo puso el ejemplo, Rey asintió y uso ambas manos y después de algunas estocadas experimentales, Ren se dejó llevar por la sensación.  
Se detuvo “¿Puedo?” preguntó Rey, batiendo sus pestañas hacia Ren y mojándose los labios con la lengua. Jamás olvidaría esa imagen.   
Él asintió tragando saliva. Su pequeña lengua rosada lamió la punta, el contacto hizo que Ren apretara los puños, Rey bajó su boca y lo beso, después comenzó lambiendo de atrás a delante, mientras una de sus manos continuaba masajeando. Verla introducirse el miembro casi completamente en la boca era la imagen más erótica que había presenciado, la chica succionó y lo envolvió con la lengua “Mierda” dijo Ren jadeando, pasándose las manos por la cara. Si ella seguía haciendo eso… Con la mayor gentileza posible la tomó de los hombros y la separó, Rey lo miro ansiosa, su boca estaba roja y brillaba, húmeda con su saliva.   
“¿No te gustó?” preguntó, insegura y mirándolo a los ojos.  
Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios, esa chica iba ser su perdición. “Más profundo esta vez” dijo pasando el pulgar por sus labios húmedos “Tu puedes” le dijo con un guiño. Y Rey, dulce e inocente Rey, asintió obedientemente. Con determinación observo su miembro de nuevo, respiro contra la piel sensible de la punta y abruptamente se lo metió a la boca tan lejos como pudo. Kylo se ahogó con un gemido. Caliente, húmeda y deliciosa calidez lo envolvió, la chica se apartó y sonrió complacida, se introdujo el miembro de nuevo y esta vez, lamia y apretaba succionando con los labios, Ren la tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas, marcando el ritmo y procurando no ser tan brusco.   
“Deja de contenerte” le dijo ella de repente “Yo jamás me contengo”  
Una vez más ¿Quién era él para negarse? Rey continuo con su labor y Kylo entro en su boca hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta. Ella pidió que no se contuviera, ¿verdad? Eso solo pareció animarla y aumentó la velocidad, las caderas de Ren comenzaron a moverse también, persiguiendo esa liberación que tanto ansiaba, Rey gimió contra su miembro y lo tomó de los glúteos para tener más control. Kylo se ahogaba en placer, sentía como se formaba en su abdomen, igual que llamaradas luchado por salir ¿Sería demasiado venirse en su boca? Al parecer a Rey no le importaba pues parecía no cansarse.  
“Rey… si no quieres que…” Justo estaba a mitad de oración cuando ella succionó más fuerte y envolvió su miembro caliente con la lengua, mientras acunaba sus testículos. El orgasmo hizo que se atragantara con las palabras y su visión se puso borrosa “¡Mierda!” gritó vaciándose en la boca rosada de Rey. Bajó la mirada y vio como la chica limpiaba con su lengua los rastros de su semilla, si, Rey iba a ser su perdición. Una vez que termino, se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, él estaba hipnotizado y aun temblaba con la respiración entre cortada.   
“¿Lo hice bien?” Preguntó parpadeando.  
Ren estaba sin palabras y con los labios abiertos en sorpresa, intentó decir algo, pero realmente no sabía que. La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, ojos brillantes, boca rosada y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Bellísima.   
“¡Al fin te callaste!” dijo alzando las manos con una pequeña carcajada.


	8. 8. Castigo

Un mes estándar entero. Tenía un mes estándar entero sin ver a Kylo Ren. ¿Cómo era posible que lo extrañara? Si, la resistencia iba mejorando, ella avanzaba rápido en su entrenamiento y veía más seguido a Finn. Pero mentiría si dijera que no pensaba en Ren al menos una vez al día, su meditación mejoró solo por sus ansias de reconectarse, durante las noches se escabullía al bosque y recordaba sus dedos grandes, sus besos húmedos y el peso de su miembro en la boca, esas noches solitarias se tocaba, escondida y con prisa para evitar que alguien la descubriera.   
Mientras ayudaba a reparar X-wings los pilotos literalmente contaban las horas para el atardecer. Leia les anunció que tendrían una reunión recreativa y todos estaban invitados. Era un buen momento para la Resistencia.   
“Hey, rayo de sol” le llamó uno de los pilotos desde arriba de la nave, Solom era su nombre “¿Ya estás lista para la fiesta?  
“Sip” contestó ajustando una de las alas ¿Por qué a todos les importaba tanto la estúpida fiesta?  
“¿Qué te vas a poner?”  
“No sé, Rose va a prestarme algo”   
“Genial, vas a parecer una mujer al fin” intervino otro piloto, uno que no le agradaba.   
“Idiota, si el rayo de sol quiere, en un segundo te parte el cuello, cuida tus palabras” contesto Solom. Rey lo ignoró, Solom tenía razón.   
“Solo digo que debajo de esa túnica amarillenta, tal vez no llevemos una sorpresa” y su mirada no era nada sutil.   
Rey recordó ese mismo tipo de miradas que recibía en Jakku, sintió su pulso acelerarse y se llenó de furia. Sin poder contenerse miró al piloto fijamente, no era correcto, pero se sentía bien, el piloto se llevó las manos al cuello y comenzó a ahogarse. La oscuridad deliciosa fluyo por sus venas, Rey respiraba agitada, solo la alarma de fin de turno la hizo salir del trance y liberó al piloto. Había terror en sus ojos y Rey lo miró incrédula.  
“¡Fuera de aquí!” le dijo Solom a el hombre y este se levantó como pudo y corrió “¿Estas bien, niña?” Rey asintió asustada, el lado oscuro era seductor.   
.  
Rose le soltó el cabello y se lo cepilló, le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Se puso la ropa de Paige: pantalón y camisa sin manga color negro y chaqueta verde militar. Sus amigos la esperaban, había música y bajaron las luces, de inmediato Finn la recibió con un abrazo. Caminaron hasta donde repartían las bebidas, al principio el sabor no le gustó, después de unas cuantas ya no importaba. Bailaba (o eso creía ella) en una pista de baile improvisada, podía ver a Leia a lo lejos, riendo con Chewie y a Poe coqueteando con Kaydel y Rose, el alcohol la desinhibió y brincaba de un lado a otro con Finn de la mano, por una vez desde hace mucho ella era solo una joven divirtiéndose.   
“¡Hey! ¡Rayo de sol!” le llamó Snap desde una mesa “Ven un momento. Queremos comprobar una teoría”  
Y como Rey estaba de buen humor fue hasta la mesa. “¿Qué pasa?”  
“Mis compañeros aquí presentes dicen que a los jedis no les afecta el alcohol”  
“No lo se, apenas hoy probé mi primer cerveza”  
Los pilotos se miraron entre ellos, Snap habló “Entonces sigue disfrutando el rato”   
“¡No!” intervino uno piloto joven “Veamos si es cierto”   
“Si, ya que estas aquí, comprobemos” dijo otro y sirvió en un pequeño vaso un líquido color café.  
Snap negó “Vete, Rey. No los escuches”   
Los otros tres pilotos la miraron expectantes, ella se encogió de hombros y de un trago se bebió el vaso, inmediatamente comenzó a toser, era amargo y se ardió la garganta. Todos empezaron a reír. “¡Ven! Les dije que ser jedi no te da mayor resistencia”   
Respiró hondo, no iban a burlase de ella “Sírveme otro” dijo muy segura.  
“Rey, no les hagas caso…” intervino Snap.  
“Otro, dije”   
.  
Primer enlace desde hace un mes y lo primero que vio fue a su chatarrera tambaleándose y riéndose con personas borrosas frente a sus ojos. La chica lucia distinta, iba vestida toda de negro y tenía el cabello suelto y revuelto, en su mano había un vaso que constantemente se llenaba, intento entrar en su mente y lo logró, Rey estaba tan ebria que bajó todas sus defensas, pudo ver que estaba rodeada de hombres más grandes que ella. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Leia? ¿O los amigos que supuestamente la querían tanto? Uno de esos tipos la abrazó y ella estaba tan intoxicada que con una risita adormilada se recargó en él.  
“¡REY!” gritó Kylo, lo más fuerte que pudo, ella inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida. “¡Ven aquí en este puto instante!”.  
.  
Nunca se había sentido tan relajada, sus nuevos amigos eran graciosos y ella flotaba, solo Snap seguía repitiéndole que dejara de beber ¿Por qué Snap era tan aburrido? Entonces lo escucho.  
“Ren” dijo murmurando con una sonrisa. Ren podía unirse a la fiesta, podía beber con ella y sentirse flotar también.  
“¿Qué dijiste, pequeña?” preguntó el piloto que la abrazaba por detrás.  
“Shhhh…” contestó ella recargando la cabeza en el pecho del hombre “Es…un secreto”   
“Un secreto de Jedis, cuéntanos”   
“Nn..o, no, no” frunció el ceño “No puedo, se va a enojar más” La cara de Ren estaba reducida en cólera ¿Por qué, ella no había hecho nada? ¿Acaso él no sabía lo guapo que se ve cuando sonríe? Y hoy estaba particularmente más guapo ¿o siempre lo estaba? Da igual, ahora quería estar con él. Se soltó del agarre del piloto y caminó hasta Kylo.  
“A tu dormitorio” le dijo con voz fuerte.  
Los pasillos de la base estaban solos, ella veía todo como si estuviera cubierto de niebla y ocasionalmente chocaba con algún muro, Ren la tomaba del brazo y la mantenía en línea recta. “Spera… la fiesta está por haya”   
“La fiesta se terminó para ti”   
“No, mis amigos están haya…”  
“¿Tus amigos?” pregunto Kylo mirándola desde arriba ¿Por qué era tan alto? Nadie debería de ser tan alto “¿Sabes qué estabas bebiendo?”  
“Wis-key caloriano” dijo sonriente.   
Ren se detuvo y la jaló del brazo para quedar de frente “Wiskey coreliano” ella asintió como si fuera su más grande orgullo “Es obvio que no habías bebido antes ¡y esos imbéciles te dieron la bebida más fuerte de la puta galaxia!”  
Rey se sintió pequeña “No es para tanto”  
“¿Dónde están tus supuestos amigos? ¿Por qué no están cuidándote?”  
“Poe debe estar besándose con Rose o con Finn o con ambos” dijo riendo, todo era tan gracioso hoy. “No necesito que me cuiden” se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una pared, excepto que no había pared detrás de ella y cayó sobre su trasero.   
Kylo negó con la cabeza “Hora de dormir” dijo levantándola.  
“¡N-noo!” contestó ella entrando a su dormitorio, maldito Ren y sus brazos fuertes “La fiesta aún no termina y-y no he comido nada y- y quiero bailar de nuevo ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?”  
Ren no contestó solo la dejo caer en la cama, ella intentó levantarse, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro y la mantuvo quieta. Acostada, lo observó de nuevo. Tenía una cara peculiar. Ojos pensativos, irónicamente del color del wiskey coreliano y labios sensuales en un gesto petulante, casi infantil. Levantó una mano y comenzó a tocarle las mejillas y la línea de la barbilla “Oh fuerza… Eres hermoso” y al llegar a los labios ¿Ren le besó la mano? No, seguro lo imagino.  
“Estoy lista” le dijo sintiéndose un poco sobria y sentándose en la cama.  
“¿Lista para qué?” contestó sin verla.  
“Para lo que sigue, quiero… quiero sentirte completamente”  
Ren al fin le dirigió la mirada “No. Hoy no”  
¿Cómo se atreve? “¿P-porque no? Lo deseo, a ti. Te deseo a ti”  
“Estás ebria”  
“¿Y eso que?” Rey se acercó, subió a su regazo y lo abrazo del cuello.  
Kylo suspiró pesadamente, la separó de él por los hombros “No estás en condiciones para dar tu consentimiento”  
Ella lo miró ofendida “¿Me estas rechazando?”  
“Duerme, Rey. Mañana hablaremos” se levantó con ella en brazos y la recostó de nuevo en la cama.   
.  
Por un lado, Rey no debió de tomar tanto, se puso en una posición vulnerable y probablemente en estos momentos tenía una resaca de aquellas que él mismo sufrió al acceder salir con su padre en sus tiempos de padawan. Por otro lado, que bueno que ayer estaba ebria y no podría recordar la mirada de adoración de Ren hacia ella. Kylo estaba incómodo y alarmado de encontrar la sonrisa de Rey tan adorable y cautivadora. Aun así, su chatarrera debía aprender la lección y él sabía bien como enseñarle a comportarse. Esperó hasta la noche para dejar el enlace fluir y la encontró en el bosque; cuando la chica notó su presencia inmediatamente bajo la cabeza.   
“¿Cómo estuvo tu día?” preguntó postrándose frente a ella de brazos cruzados.   
“Como si te importara” contestó, a la defensiva como siempre.  
“Tienes razón. No me interesa” con una mano enguantada la tomó del mentón “¿Qué pasa, chatarrera? ¿Avergonzada? ¿Ya te has curado la resaca?”  
“Ese no es tu asunto” la chica le apartó la mano bruscamente y caminó hacia atrás, dándole la espalda.   
Gran error, pensó Ren. “Resulta que sí. He decidido que eres mi asunto” confesó y era una verdad que se negó por un tiempo, la chatarrera levantó la cabeza, pero no lo miró “Beber así no fue una decisión sabia, Rey.” Se acercó a ella hasta poder susurrar en su oído “Espero entiendas que hay una consecuencia por tus actos”  
Todo el cuerpo de Rey pareció estremecerse “Ya afronté las consecuencias esta mañana, guárdate tus amenazas, que me tienen sin cuidado”   
“No, chatarrera. Aun tienes que rendirme cuentas a mi”  
“No digas estupideces, Ren. Deja esa mierda posesiva”  
“Eso debiste pensar antes de involucrarte conmigo. Ya te lo he dicho, no soy un hombre de flores y poemas” con la yema de los dedos acarició los brazos desnudos de la chica provocando que sus vellos se erizaran y su corazón latiera más rápido, Ren podía sentir el efecto que causaba en ella “Mira, mira como todo tu cuerpo responde a mi toque. Tu cuerpo ya sabe que me perteneces” posó una de sus manos enguantadas en la cadera de Rey y la pegó a él “¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Cómo mi cuerpo también responde al tuyo?” ella intentó voltearse, pero Ren la mantuvo en su lugar poniéndole la otra mano en la nuca “No, chatarrera tramposa. No tienes permiso de verme a la cara durante todo lo que te hare”   
“Imbécil” susurró Rey, pero el agarre de Kylo era fuerte, aunque si ella quisiera podía usar la fuerza para soltarse.  
Manteniéndola quieta, paso su brazo por la breve cintura y con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla para acceder a todo su cuello, succionar y besar. Involuntariamente (o tal vez no) Rey dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Ren y comenzó a frotar su trasero contra la erección de su enemigo, el deseo burbujeaba en su chatarrera, tanto que ella misma comenzó a quitarse la túnica, quedando desnuda de la parte de arriba. Ren le masajeó los pechos y jugueteó con los pezones hasta que Rey le tomo una mano y la guio a la orilla de la malla que tenía puesta. “¿Esto es lo que quieres, Rey?” dijo contra la piel de su cuello. Ella solo asintió mordiéndose un labio. Kylo se sacó el guante mordiendo la tela de uno de los dedos, después introdujo su mano en la malla de la chica, despacio y recorriendo el monte de venus, ella intentaba mover las caderas para posicionarse en el lugar exacto “No, chatarrera ¿Qué no has entendido que esto es un castigo?” al fin se abrió paso entre los pliegues de la chica con dos dedos “Estas tan húmeda. Tan desesperada” comenzó a moverlos en círculos, capturando el pequeño botón rosado que estaba erecto y sensible. Listo para ser acariciado.   
Rey suspiró y levantó una mano para tomar a Ren del cabello de la nuca y siguió disfrutando de la sensación “Kylo… por favor” dijo besándole la mejilla.  
“Tus dulces besos no van a ayudarte, chatarrera tramposa” con la otra mano le bajó la malla completamente y le apretó el trasero. Después se apartó de ella, dejándola atontada y con un climax frustrado.  
“¿Que mierda?” preguntó irritada y enrojecida, el viento helado le recorría el cuerpo desnudo y ansioso de volver a sentir el toque “¿A dónde vas?”  
Kylo se sentó en un tronco y se quitó el otro guante “Ven aquí” la llamó con un dedo y ella obedeció. Dulce, dulce, Rey. “Acuéstate, boca abajo, con tu estomago en mis rodillas, así” la acomodo y ahora tenía libre acceso a su trasero bien formado, lo masajeo y casi pierde el autocontrol, aclarándose la garganta dijo “Entenderás porque te tengo en esta posición”  
“Porque eres un idiota que carece de control sobre sí mismo y por eso quiere controlar a otras personas”  
La primera nalgada hizo eco entre los arboles junto con el quejido de Rey “Parcialmente cierto” contestó acariciando la nalga enrojecida “El otro motivo, es que, tu, señorita, te pusiste en peligro al beber de esa manera con personas que no conoces”   
“No me pasó na… ahh” de nuevo la pesada mano de Ren resonó.  
“Pero pudo haberte pasado algo y no voy a permitirlo” de nuevo masajeo e incluso depositó un breve beso para después dejar caer la palma de su mano otra vez y volver a masajear. Rey estaba agitada pero no temía, al contrario, estaba curiosa del juego que Ren escogió. “Promete que no pasará de nuevo”  
“¡Ja!” espetó la chatarrera levantando la cabeza “¿Y quién va a impedírmelo… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mierda, Kylo! ¡Esa si dolió!”  
“Me alegró” contestó masajeándole el trasero que ya estaba rojo “De pie”   
Ella obedeció y se froto las nalgas con el ceño fruncido “Me va doler mañana”   
“Bien” contestó con un guiño “Acércate” la tomó de la cintura y quedo a la altura de su intimidad, comenzó a besarle el vientre y bajó hasta su entrada. De rodillas, comenzó a lamer y besar los labios inferiores de la chica que aún estaban húmedos, ella inmediatamente lo tomó del cabello para aumentar el ritmo “Chatarrera impaciente” dijo Ren apretándole el trasero, lo que causo que ella se quejara por el ardor, no hubo mucho tiempo para ello pues Kylo lambio y succionó en el punto exacto.  
“Oh… fuerza… sigue, sigue haciendo eso”   
“Prométeme que no pasara de nuevo” dijo sustituyendo su lengua por sus dedos y mirando a Rey desde abajo.  
“Ah…maldito seas” contestó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
“Dilo” aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas produciendo sonidos húmedos.  
“Yo… ahh… si, lo prometo… N-no volverá a pasar” asintió.  
Desde abajo, parecía una diosa, y Ben estaba dispuesto a adorarla de rodillas. Le tomó una pierna y se la echó al hombro para poder combinar el movimiento de sus dedos con la succión de su boca y su lengua caliente, Rey era el mar y él estaba dispuesto a bebérselo completo. Su delgado y suave cuerpo comenzó temblar y sintió como sus dedos eran aprisionados, escuchó un agudo y placentero gemido escapar de la boca rosa de Rey a la par que más humedad salía de ella, Ben se apartó y recargó su frente en el vientre.   
“Demonios… Ren” dijo ella recuperando el aliento, acariciándole el cabello y bajando su pierna del hombro “Eso fue…” no podía verla, pero una sonrisa le iluminaba la cara.  
“Shhh” contestó cerrando los ojos “Fue un castigo”   
“Mhmm… ¿seguro?” contestó con humor.  
“Dame la razón por una vez ¿vale”


	9. 9. Compartiendo

“Rey, que bueno que llegas, toma asiento” Leia le señalo la silla frente a ella.  
“Estoy bien de pie, maestra” contestó con una sonrisa amable. Maldito Kylo Ren y sus manos enormes, aun le dolía. En el fondo de su conciencia una luz se encendió, la presencia de Ren estaba ahí Me alegro que duela, chatarrera. Ella parpadeó varias veces Estoy con tu madre, sal de mi cabeza.   
“¿Rey?” le dijo la general pasando una mano enfrente de su cara.  
“¡Si!” salió de su trance “Perdón maestra, no dormí bien”  
“Que lastima, hoy vas a Ilum”   
“¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?”  
“Si padawan, necesitas tu propio cristal”  
“Pero...” antes de completar la frase, Kylo habló de nuevo en su cabeza No le digas del cristal amarillo que encontraste Jedah. Rey trató de disimular frente a Leia y se tomó la barbilla a modo de parecer que pensaba en la instrucción ¿Por qué no? Le preguntó a Ren Es una oportunidad para vernos. A Rey se le aceleró el pulso, no debía mentirle a la general, debía decirle a Ren que no, olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos y retomar su camino Jedi Deja de engañarte, jamás serás un jedi, no lo deseas, no como a mí.  
“¿Pero?” intervino Leia “¿Hay algún problema?”  
Rey negó con la cabeza Acepta, demandó Kylo, Se mía “Todo está bien, maestra”  
“Entonces iras a Ilum tu sola esta tarde, regresaras mañana a esta hora con tu nuevo cristal”  
“Como lo ordene, maestra” contestó Rey obedientemente Buena chica, susurró Ren.  
.  
Destruyó el templo de Luke, mato a su padre y a su mentor. Pedirle a Rey que mintiera no era la peor de sus acciones. Si, estaba siendo absolutamente egoísta ¿Quién era él para merecerla? ¿O para merecer algo en absoluto? Talvez esta sí era la peor de sus acciones, corromper a la chica de Jakku, aferrarse a su luz y a la calma que le brindaba tenerla cerca, sentirse perteneciente a alguien. Porque esa era la verdad, Rey consumía cada uno de sus pensamientos, Rey se mantenía en la posición número uno de sus prioridades, la chatarrera se había convertido, en un corto periodo de tiempo, en su dueña. En estos momentos era cuando recordaba las palabras de su madre Ben es un chico sensible, siente todo y lo siente demasiado. Y aunque Ben lo negara, muy dentro de sí, sabía que Rey de Jakku ya vivía en su corazón.   
.  
Así mi corazón de noche y día,  
preso en la cárcel del amor oscuro,  
llora, sin verte, su melancolía.  
Pronto ¡prontol! Que unidos, enlazados,  
boca rota de amor y alma mordida,  
el tiempo nos encuentre destrozados.  
“Vaya…” dijo Rose tomando la hoja de papel maltratada y rascándose la nuca “Que profundo”  
Rey inmediatamente le arrebató el papel de las manos “Eso es privado, Rose”  
“¿Tu lo escribiste?”  
“¡No!... Bueno si, pero no”  
“¿Cómo puedes escribir algo, pero no escribirlo?”  
Rey suspiró “Desperté esta mañana con esas palabras dándome vueltas en la cabeza y las escribí, ni siquiera sé que significan”  
“Es un poema de amor, creo, de los que escriben los enamorados” Rose la miró con los ojos brillosos “¿Estás enamorada?”   
“¿Qué? ¡No!” Claro, que no, imposible, pensó “Y aunque lo estuviera, yo no tengo cabeza para escribir palabras como esas”  
“¡Entonces alguien las metió en tu cabeza!” afirmó Rose en tono de broma.  
Rey también rió y trato, después, de no pensar en ello. Antes de partir a su viaje pasó a la enfermería y pidió el implante anticonceptivo mientras se ponía roja de pies a cabeza, el procedimiento fue rápido e indoloro, se despidió de sus amigos y tomó un X-wing, partiendo hacia Ilum.   
Era agridulce volver a ese lugar destruido, Ilum fue el planeta que la Primera Orden utilizo para potenciar su Base StarKiller, ahí murió Han Solo, ahí le partió la cara a Ren, y ahora, se encontraría con él de nuevo en otras circunstancias y para otros propósitos. Lo que antes era Ilum ahora era una estrella pequeña y de atmosfera respirable, la estrella fue bautizada por Poe, con un nombre muy especial. El terreno era un poco árido y con tormentas de nieve, Leia le había indicado la ubicación de varias cuevas donde podría encontrar cristales, aun se sentía culpable por mentirle. Bajó de la nave y tomó su pequeño bolso de provisiones, miró a su alrededor y se ajustó la túnica impermeable, el aire helado se colaba en los poros.   
“Apenas llego y ya estas temblando” Dijo Kylo, apareciendo entre el paisaje gris “Nunca decepcionas, chatarrera”  
“Tengo frio, idiota” contestó rodando los ojos.  
“¿Qué esperabas? Está nevando y llevas puesto ese intento de abrigo” Alzó la ceja, tan presumido como siempre. “¿Qué no investigas los terrenos de tus misiones?”  
“Ese no es tu asunto”   
“Es verdad”  
Se quedaron parados uno frente al otro, él la veía desde arriba mientras el viento le movía la cabellera negra y espesa, ella parándose muy derecha e intentando no temblar. Ren entrecerró los ojos y Rey falló vergonzosamente al tratar de no estremecerse, entonces Kylo le sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos ámbar casi se cierran por completo y dos hoyuelos le marcaron las mejillas. Su corazón brincó y Rey se sintió cálida de inmediato. ¿Sabría el líder supremo el efecto que causaba en ella?   
Rey lideró el camino hasta una de las cuevas que la general le mostró, el interior estaba a buena temperatura y de inmediato de relajó, Ren inspeccionó la cueva y tocó las paredes que brillaban con destellos de cristales enterrados.  
“Ilum fue utilizado durante miles de años por la Orden Jedi para la Reunión, un ritual en el que los Iniciados Jedi debían encontrar y recoger cristales kyber para sus sables de luz” dijo mientras caminaba por el lugar.  
“Solo” contestó Rey quitándose el impermeable.   
Ren la fulminó con la mirada “¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.   
“Después de la destrucción de la Base StarKiller, este planeta se convirtió en una estrella. La Resistencia la nombró Estrella Solo” Kylo se quedó en silencio y Rey sintió una punzada de culpa que provenía de él “Podemos ir a otro lugar”  
“No” contestó él “No me interesa como se llama” se quitó la capa y los guantes “Ya estamos aquí” la miró y ahí estaba de nuevo la oscuridad en su mirada.   
Extendió su mano y él sin dudarlo la tomó, Rey recargó su frente en la barbilla de Ren, él se quedó muy quieto, ella levantó la cara y tímidamente lo besó, como si sus labios fueran un bálsamo tratando de calmar las heridas, Ren se derritió, la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso, aferrándose a ella y levantándola del suelo, con rapidez le quitó la parte de arriba de la túnica café (la misma que usó cuando juntos hicieron frente a Snoke) “¿Voy muy rápido?” preguntó rompiendo el beso y tomándole la cara con una mano.  
“No” contestó ella contra sus labios “De hecho creo que eres un poco lento, tal vez tantos golpes te han dañado la cabeza”   
Ren sonrió de nuevo y la bajó, se apartó un poco y comenzó a quitarse las prendas negras, a la chica se le secó la boca y su respiración se agitó, la figura de Kylo parecía tallada en mármol, como un ser celestial y oscuro, glorioso y bello ante sus ojos, en ese momento entendió lo que la palabra adoración significaba. Ren quedo en ropa interior y la miró serio y ella puso jurar que estaba al menos un poco nervioso. Salió de su ensoñación y se deshizo de sus propias ropas, también se soltó el cabello. Ren cruzo el espacio entre ellos y la besó de nuevo, recorriendo su espalda con una mano y con la otra jalándole del cabello de la nuca para besarle el cuello y los pechos, ella se perdía en la sensación de su boca generosa “Estoy lista” le aseguró, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Kylo la tomó del trasero y la cargó mientras se sentaba sobre su capa en el suelo, siguió besando y tocando, frotando su cuerpo con el propio. “Estoy lista, ahora”  
“Siempre tan demandante, chatarrera” contestó separándola lo suficiente como para poder tocar su intimidad, aun tenia las piernas encima de las de él.  
“Siempre tan lento” contestó inclinándose a besarlo.  
Kylo la apartó una vez más “Debo prepararte” le dijo acariciando sus labios inferiores con la punta de los dedos. “Si vas a tomarme completo, necesito que estés lista”   
Tomarte completo, pensó ella y un escalofrió que no tenía nada que ver con el clima, la recorrió ¿Estaré cometiendo un error? La punta de sus dedos presionó gentilmente en su entrada y la tomó por sorpresa, no había tenido dentro más de dos dedos y Ren tenía dedos grandes, se inclinó y la beso en la mejilla a la par que introducía ambos dígitos en ella.  
“Relájate” le indicó yendo más profundo. “Hemos hecho esto antes, tranquila”   
Rey asintió y Kylo comenzó a mover sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera “Oh…fuerza…”  
“¿Puedes con uno más?”   
Ella asintió de nuevo, y ahora tres dígitos la mantenían llena y puede sentir como su cuerpo les da el espacio indicado “¿Dolerá?”  
Ren sigue moviendo su mano lentamente y levanta la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, ella se pierde en el ámbar se su mirada dulce “Un poco, tal vez” le contesta murmurando “Pero te haré sentir bien, lo prometo” después le depositó un beso en la frente. Sale de ella, dejándola un poco aturdida y muy excitada; toma la orilla de su ropa interior y se la quita baja hasta los muslos, liberando su erección.   
Su miembro no es algo que ella desconozca, pero una cosa es tenerlo en la boca y otra dentro de su intimidad, se siente un poco cohibida por el tamaño, largo y grueso ¿Cómo va a caber?   
Kylo comenzó a besarle la barbilla y el cuello, levantándole las caderas en dirección a su miembro “Tranquila, confía en mi”   
Es extraño, pero ella lo hace, confía en él y ya. Pero sigue siendo grande.   
Rey extiende una mano y acaricia la punta rojiza del miembro, se siente bien, caliente y pesado, Ren instintivamente sacude la pelvis y una sensación de placer prohibido la invade. Kylo la toma de las caderas de nuevo y posiciona la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la chica, hundiéndose un poco.   
“Oh… dioses”   
Él no está completamente dentro y aun así se siente mucho, mucho más que sus dedos “Shhh… relájate” dice besándole la sien.   
“Eso trato” contesta, sin aliento y cerrando los ojos.  
“Lo estás haciendo muy bien… te sientes… tan bien” dice, empujando un poco más, su cuerpo se siente caliente y tiene la respiración agitada.   
Rey abre las piernas más y lo toma de los hombros “Sigue”   
Ren se queda quieto “Tal vez duela un poco, no estoy seguro. No sé cuánto, yo… nunca…nunca he sido el primero de nadie” exhala pesadamente y Rey abre los ojos.   
Se ve nervioso, tiene el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosas, se ve joven y guapo “Puedo hacerlo” contesta ella “Sigue”  
Kylo asiente y le mantiene las caderas quietas “Si”   
“Solo hazlo, Ben”   
Sus miradas se encuentran mientras Ben entra en ella completamente, apretándole las caderas cuando ella envuelve las piernas en su cintura. Se siente llena, completa, no es doloroso, solo intenso. Con hambre; él le devora los labios y ella gime en su boca.  
“Shhh, quédate quieta un momento en los que nos ajustamos al otro” Ben traza círculos en su espalda, mientras ella regula su respiración y recarga su frente en la de él, Puede sentirlo palpitar dentro de ella.  
“Estoy bien”  
“¿Duele?”  
“No, solo es… bastante”  
“No me voy a mover aun, primero voy a hacer que te corras”  
“E- eso no tiene sentido”   
“Relájate” le dice susurrando y besando su mandíbula y cuello. Siente como Ben la recuesta un poco y comienza a acariciar su clítoris en círculos perezosos, mientras sigue dentro de ella “Cuando te toco así…” dice aumentando el ritmo del toque “Puedo sentir como me aprietas, como… ah… como me envuelves”   
“Oh, Ben… oh… fuerza… yo”   
“Vamos, cariño, quero que te vengas así, conmigo dentro” El toque es más intenso y Rey empieza a ver estrellas “Y después… después te voy a follar. Fuerza… te voy a follar tan duro que vas a recordarme dentro de ti por días”  
“Ah… si, oh, fuerza… justo ahí”  
“Eso es, Rey, vamos. Te sientes tan húmeda, como un jodido sueño”  
El clímax le llega en una avalancha, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo siente enterrado en ella, “¡Ben!” grita, aferrándose a sus hombros y sentándose en el completamente.   
“Joder, Rey” Ella la toma de la cara y lo besa, Ben la recuesta sobre su capa y le levanta una pierna sobre el hombro y si ella pensaba que era imposible sentirlo más, estaba equivocada. Con una mano se apoya en el suelo y con la otra le toma la cadera a la chica, comienza a envestir lentamente.  
“N-no creo poder correrme de nuevo”   
“Ya veremos”   
Después de unos minutos el movimiento toma un ritmo placentero y ella se traga sus palabras “Ben… ah… ¡Ben!”  
Las envestidas se vuelven rápidas y profundas, el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando llena la cueva. De un gruñido grave, Ben se vacía en ella. La fuerza se siente espesa y juntos hacen brillar cada cristal enterrado en las paredes, su conexión los deja sentir el pacer del otro, nada es tan sublime, tan intenso, tan oscuro y luminoso a la vez, la galaxia entera es de ellos, cada estrella y planeta les pertenece. Son uno mismo, son una diada.


	10. 10. Prioridades

Tendida en el suelo de la cueva, comenzó a contar los cristales que resplandecían sobre ella, estaba exhausta y tenía hambre, también un poco de frio. Kylo estaba sentado en una roca del otro lado de la cueva, con la cabeza recargada en la pared y el pecho desnudo. En las últimas horas, Rey había aprendido cual flexible era, donde y como prefería ser tocada y lo glorioso que se veía Ren cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo; a pesar de casi haber memorizado el cuerpo del otro ahora permanecían distantes y sin mirarse Sexo vacío, pensó y sintió su estómago hundirse. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se cubrió con la capa de Kylo, él ni siquiera se movió, fue recolectando las prendas de su ropa y se vistió.  
“¿Tan pronto te vas?” preguntó Ren con los ojos cerrados.   
“Debo regresar a la resistencia” contestó con un nudo en la garganta.  
“Vale” fue lo único que dijo Ren.  
Lágrimas gruesas se formaron en los ojos de la chica y evitó mirarlo, iba en la salida de la cueva cuando Kylo le llamó.   
“Tu cristal” le dijo, extendiendo la mano para que ella tomara la piedra brillante.  
Rey se lo arrebató rápidamente. Luchó por no llorar todo el camino de regreso a la base y falló vergonzosamente.   
.  
Haz hecho lo correcto, se repetía constantemente. Dejarla ir fue lo correcto, ella no significa nada, fue solo sexo.  
Y, aun así, en el fondo algo dentro de él gritaba Regresa, Rey. Quédate y nunca te vayas.  
.  
La misión fue exitosa, entro y salió del Dreadnought sin ser capturada y ahora tenía información elemental sobre como rastrear las naves de la Primera Orden y así saber cuándo huir, su emoción era aún más al saber que en cualquier momento la fuerza comenzaría un enlace y podría ver a Kylo Ren estallar colérico.  
“Chatarrera” dijo Kylo con la furia burbujeando, humillado por la ineptitud de sus tropas.   
“Líder supremo” contestó ella, mordiéndose un labio para no reír.   
“Esto no va a quedarse así, Rey. Voy a descubrir que te llevaste y lo vas a devolver”  
“Aha” la chica se burló abiertamente esta vez.  
“¡Hablo en serio, chatarrera!” dio dos pasos al frente y apretó la mandíbula.  
“Como diga, su majestad” hizo una reverencia.  
Kylo maldijo y saltó sobre ella, en un instante la tenía clavada en la pared, con una mano sobre su tráquea, Rey respiraba agitada y con una sonrisa confiada “Si tu tocas mis cosas, yo tocaré las tuyas” El beso frenético les roba el aliento a ambos, todo el cuerpo de la chica se siente vibrar con deseo, ella lo deja tocar donde quiera, Rey trata de profundizar el beso y atraerlo más a su cuerpo, pero Ren aun la sostiene de la garganta y ella gime frustrada “Pequeña ladrona ¿necesitas otro castigo, verdad?” ella lo envuelve con las piernas por la cintura y Kylo la sostiene quieta de la cadera, Rey lo toma de la cara y lo besa de nuevo, le muerde el labio inferior y Ren gruñe apretándole el trasero “No vas a volver a robarme, entendiste”  
“No” contesta ella pasando su lengua por el cuello de Ren.   
Él sonríe y se aparta el cabello de la cara, con una mano comienza a acariciar su intimidad por encima de la ropa, Rey busca más fricción y Ren se apiada de ella, introduce una mano en su pantalón y lentamente la provoca formando círculos alrededor del clítoris, hecha la cabeza para atrás, dejándose envolver por el placer. La empuja y le baja el pantalón, de un movimiento voltea y la inclina sobre una mesa “¿Es eso lo que quieres?” pregunta, palmeándole el trasero.  
“¿Por qué otro motivo te haría enojar?” contesta, con la mejilla apoyada en la mesa, esta húmeda y deseosa por recibirlo.   
Ren se baja el pantalón y entra de una estocada larga, Rey deja escapar un quejido de sorpresa y se para en la punta de sus pies, Kylo es tan grande como lo recuerda, se siente llena y ansiosa por sentirlo moverse. Ren comienza a follarla despacio y puede sentir cada pulgada de su miembro entrar y salir, le besa el cuello y vuelve a tocar su centro, ella está casi delirante. El pacer se construye cada vez más rápido, como una ola gigante en un océano profundo de sensaciones. Apoyando la barbilla en la mesa, ahoga el grito de su clímax y las embestidas de Ren se vuelven erráticas, escucha como su respiración se descontrola y el líquido caliente la llena.   
.  
“Necesitas atenderte eso”  
“Si no fueras Rey, pensaría que realmente estas preocupada por mi”  
“No seas imbécil. Es sentido común, te hirieron y debes atenderte”  
Ren inhala y exhala, cierra los ojos y en un parpadeo la herida está cerrada.  
“¿Cómo hiciste eso?” pregunta Rey, intrigada y acercándose.  
“Es un secreto de Jedis, pequeña padawan”  
“A veces te veo y lo único que quiero es borrarte esa estúpida mirada pretenciosa de la cara usando el sable de Luke”  
“Me llenas de ternura”  
“Idiota”  
“Mugrosa”  
“Víbora venenosa”  
“Démosle otro uso a esa boca sucia que tienes. ¿vale?”  
.  
Algunas veces no es tan fácil convivir con él. No cuando recuerda todo el daño que ha hecho. El asesinato de Han, el dolor de Leia, la tortura a sus amigos, el terror e incertidumbre en el que está sumida la galaxia. Y se pregunta ¿Cómo es que puede seguir con esa relación enfermiza, a cuantas personas está traicionando? La culpa la consume y las caricias de Ren la hacen olvidar. ¿Cómo algo tan prohibido e incorrecto puede sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo puede olvidar sus convicciones con solo un beso de los labios sensuales de Kylo Ren? La galaxia merece un mejor héroe.   
.  
Leia sabia construir sables, sabia usar la fuerza, dirigir una base militar, hablar en público, dominar varios idiomas, disparar un blaster y derrocar imperios. Era una mujer talentosa y fuerte. Pero en estos momentos deseaba haber tenido, en su juventud, más compañía femenina. Su padawan estaba distraída y un aura de tristeza la rodeaba, hacia los ejercicios como se le pedía, pero parecía tener la cabeza en las estrellas, Leia no sabía cómo abordarla, se sentía tan inútil como con Ben. Hoy lucia particularmente peor, le lloraban los ojos y sudaba frio. Tal vez solo estaba enferma, ojalá fuera solo eso.  
.  
Cuando despertó Leia estaba a su lado, poniéndole una compresa de agua fría en la frente “¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó la general.  
“Es como tener resaca, pero sin haber bebido” contestó desganada.   
“Siéntate un momento, bebe esto” le acercó un tazón con liquido verde “Es un té que te hará sentir mejor”  
“Sabe feo”   
Leia sonrió “Lo sé, niña. Pero es para que te mejores” la mirada de la general se llenó de lágrimas y Rey supo por qué. Estaba recordando a Ben.  
.  
Cuando el enlace empezó, no estaba seguro si quería otro encuentro con ella, por el momento. Después de sentir el remolino de emociones que emanaba, Kylo pensó que sería mejor darle espacio, aunque esto contradijera su plan inicial de no tenerle consideraciones afectivas de ningún tipo. Se sorprendió al encontrar las barreras de su mente abajo y entró sin permiso y con facilidad, Rey soñaba con un cielo estrellado y un paisaje verde oscuro donde se escuchaba el sonido de las cascadas y el viento fresco le acariciaba el rostro. Era un escenario de paz y tranquilidad, se sintió como un intruso que no merecía estar ahí.  
“¿Ben?” le llamó la chica, sacándolo de su cabeza. Estaba recostada en una cama endeble, una sábana pequeña la cubría, sudaba frio y temblaba.   
Kylo se cruzó de brazos, incomodo. Rey se veía tan indefensa, estaba enferma y sola ¿Dónde estaba Leia? ¿Cómo es que nadie estaba cuidando de ella?  
“Estoy acostumbrada” contesto Rey, quien a parecer le leyó el pensamiento. “Ahórrate la lastima, Ren, aun así, como estoy, puedo partirte la otra mitad de la cara”   
Ren sonrió y se quedó observándola un rato, estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad “¿Has tomado algún medicamento?”  
“Como si te interesara”  
Kylo se mordió la lengua para evitar contestar lo que realmente quería “Sería una lástima que mueras así”  
“¿Prefieres que tu sable sea el ejecutor?”  
“Prefiero que vivas y me partas la otra mitad de la cara”  
Rey sonrió un poco y tosió “Trato hecho”  
Cerró el enlace y apresurado llamó a su asistente “Necesito el tratamiento más eficaz que tengas para curar el virus glaciar”  
“Señor, me temo que ese tipo de medicamento fue desechado desde que la vacuna se comercializó”  
“¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Consíguelo! Y hazlo rápido si no quieres desaparecer también”  
.  
Lo días pasaban y cada vez se sentía más débil, cada vez soñaba más con aquel paisaje de cielo estrellado, la general había estado a su lado todo el tiempo que sus obligaciones le permitían, Finn también cuidaba de ella en ocasiones. Estaba harta de estar enferma, pero al mismo tiempo cansada de mantenerse despierta. Se encontraba semi consiente cuando unas manos frías le comenzaron a tocar la cara.   
“Joder, estas ardiendo” dijo Kylo Ren, levantándola y apoyándosela en el pecho. Escuchó como desenvolvía un pequeño paquete y se distrajo observándolo, tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba un poco “Hey, vas a estar bien, no te duermas, te pondrás mejor” un pinchazo en el brazo la hizo brincar un poco “Vas a estar bien, vas a estar bien” repetía Kylo, meciéndose un poco con ella en brazos.   
Sintió temor a la muerte, pero el temor no provenía de ella, era Ren quien temía. Como un carrusel de memorias, lo vio todo: naves de la Primera Orden registrando diferentes sistemas en busca del remedio para un virus que se creía extinto, miles de créditos gastados en científicos que no tenían idea de cómo crear un medicamento que funcionara, el sable escarlata que terminaba con las vidas de los incompetentes, la mirada café de Leia al recibirlo a escondidas, tan llena de tristeza, melancolía, dolor y esperanza.  
“¿De verdad hiciste todo esto por mí?” preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
Ren no contestó, solo la abrazó más fuerte.


	11. 11. Consecuencias

El olor a comida la despertó, estaba hambrienta y tenía los músculos del cuerpo adormecidos, la cabeza ya no le dolía, pero se sentía aturdida y débil. Se sentó en la cama y trató de levantarse, pero la mano pequeña de Leia se lo impidió.   
“No, aún no” dijo la general, se veía cansada y parecía no haber dormido en días. Le puso en las manos un tazón de comida caliente “Anda, come” su tono era suave, pero había en sus emociones mucha carga y no la miraba a la cara.  
Rey se alimentó en silencio, observando como Leia permanecía seria y ausente, como si discutiera con ella misma. No habló por miedo, la general sabia sobre Kylo Ren.  
.  
Pasaron tres días y al fin pudo levantarse, tomar un baño y salir a los pasillos, al menos ya no estaba en presencia de Leia, aquellos días habían sido los más incomodos que vivió en la Resistencia.  
“Me alegra que ya estés mejor” dijo Finn mientras caminaban por el bosque para que Rey tomara el sol. “¡Me asustaste!”  
“Gracias por cuidar de mí, Finn”  
“Bueno, no puedo tomar el crédito, cuando te pusieron la vacuna Leia no dejó que alguien más se quedara contigo. Aun no sé cómo hizo para conseguirla”  
Mas culpa la invadió “¿Qué fue lo que paso?”  
“Estabas muy mal. Una noche, de repente entró Leia a tu habitación y nos pidió a Rose y a mí que saliéramos de inmediato, nos mandó al otro lado de la base y dijo que ella se quedaría contigo… no sé, Rey, estaba casi temblando y por algún motivo algo molesta. Por la mañana regresamos a verte y Leia estaba dormida al pie de tu habitación con una capa negra encima. Después de eso dio instrucción que solo ella podía cuidarte y nos mantendría al tanto de tu estado, dijo que te pondrías bien y me alegró. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti” ante esto último, Finn la abrazó y Rey se aferró a él con fuerza.   
“Gracias, Finn, te quiero”   
“Y yo a ti”  
“¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?” pregunto separándose de él y siguiendo el camino.   
“Desde la vacuna, dormiste por cuatro días y los otros tres donde ya estabas despierta”  
“¿Todo ese tiempo Leia estuvo ahí?”  
“Sip, y por más que le insistiéramos, no dejo que nadie se quedara contigo ¿Se siente bien, ¿no? Que alguien se preocupe tanto”  
“Si” contestó ella, mirando el atardecer ámbar. Ámbar, como los ojos de Ben.  
.  
Haciendo un recuento de sus días más oscuros, el recuerdo de la primera vez que sintió temor broto entre sus pensamientos. Tenía 6 años y papá no regresaba a casa aun, mamá era un manojo de nervios que caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo llamadas y preguntando por Han. Algo andaba muy mal, papá normalmente se tardaba algunas horas o días, pero siempre contestaba las llamadas de su esposa, no importaba que estuviera haciendo. El tío Chewie tampoco se reportaba y su canal de comunicación estaba cerrado, su madre intentaba fingir enfrente de él y le decía que todo estaba bien.   
Ese mismo día, el pequeño Ben Solo fue consciente del lazo que tenía hacia su madre, podía sentir su inquietud y cada emoción y pensamiento pesimista que le cruzaba por la mente. Ben cerró los ojos y suplicó que su madre no tuviera razón.  
“¿Mami?” dijo el pequeño, jalándola del vestido. “¿Papi va a morir?”   
“¡No!” contesto Leia inmediatamente “No, mi pequeño. Papá seguramente se retrasó en una aduana, ya llegará”  
El niño empezó a sollozar, tallándose los ojos con los puños “Entonces deja de pensarlo muerto”  
Leia no supo que contestar, lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó Han estaba junto a él.  
“¿Papi?” dijo adormilado “¡Papi! Estas bien ¿Qué paso?”  
“Tranquilo, niño” contestó Han revolviéndole el cabello “Un problemilla menor, pero ya sabes que tu padre siempre se sale con la suya”  
“Débil, inepto, imbécil y estúpido, eso eres” dijo en voz alta y no muy seguro si aquellas palabras eran hacia él o hacia Han. La chatarrera casi lo mata de un susto, el sentir la vida apagándose en ella fue peor que cualquier herida de su pasado. Ahora debía de lidiar con las consecuencias de su debilidad. A la Resistencia le quedaba 1 día y después acabaría con todo.  
.  
Ya era de noche cuando se encontró con Leia, tenían una conversación que habían estado evadiendo. La general estaba en su oficina, llevaba el cabello suelto y largo, parecía de plata, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y parecía haber envejecido 10 años.  
“¿Puedo pasar?” preguntó Rey.  
“No” contestó la general levantando la cabeza abruptamente “Ahora no, Rey. No dormido bien y me gustaría hacerlo”  
Mas sentimientos de culpa la invadieron “General, será solo un momento, lo prometo”  
“Ve a dormir, mañana tenemos una mudanza que hacer”  
“¿Qué?” contestó ella, parpadeando “¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?”  
“Esta base ya no es segura”   
“General, por favor…”  
“¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!” gritó la princesa, su voz retumbo en los oídos de Rey e inmediatamente supo de donde venía el temperamento de Kylo, la general respiró hondo, tranquilizándose “Ve a descansar, niña.”   
“Leia, necesito saber que paso”  
“Y yo necesito que te retires, es una orden de tu general”  
El rechazo y la mirada fría de Leia le caló hasta los huesos, entró por completo a la oficina y se hincó a sus pies “Leia, perdóname, por favor” dijo al borde del llanto “Perdóname por fallarte y fallarle a la Resistencia, la culpa me carcome y…”  
“Rey” contestó la general acunando su cara entre sus manos “No puedo hablar de esto, se lo juré” cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió lagrimas amargas brotaron de ellos “Fue parte del trato y lo que importa es que estas aquí y estas bien” le acariciaba las mejillas con ternura. “Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a él”  
La chica se derrumbó por completo en los brazos de Leia, llorando y maldiciendo el universo Porque Kylo Ren, porque él.  
.  
“Chatarrera” dijo ocultando su emoción por verla de pie y con las mejillas rosadas de nuevo.   
“Debemos dar esto por terminado” contestó ella limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la túnica blanca que llevaba.  
Ren alzó una ceja “¿A que te refieres con terminar con esto?” el pánico se alzó y bloqueó su mente para que Rey no lo notara.  
“No puedo seguir con esto, Kylo. No voy a fallarle de nuevo a Leia”  
“¿No puedes o no quieres?”  
El labio inferior de Rey tembló y sus ojos verdes se empañaron, pero levantó la cabeza, orgullosa y serena como Leia le había enseñado “No deseo más sexo contigo, no quiero que me toques ni que te me acerques. Encontré una manera de bloquear los enlaces”  
“No va a funcionar. Lo que encontraste ya lo intenté”  
“No puedes saberlo”  
“Si puedo. Lo leíste en un texto jedi, me lo sé de memoria”  
La chica se mordió un labio y suspiró “Encontraré la manera. Pero esto se terminó”  
Kylo se pasó una mano por el cabello “¿Estás segura?”  
“Como nunca” contestó ella mirándolo de frente.  
“Bien… fue un… verdadero placer, Rey”  
Ella asintió, sonrojándose. Despedirse de Ren sin dramas, sin gritos o amenazas. Ella podía con el resto, ella podía lidiar con el recuerdo y la soledad era algo familiar.  
“¿Sabes qué?” dijo Ren de repente “No”  
“Kylo…” apenas alcanzó a articular cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo “¡Suéltame!” gritó, retorciéndose.  
“Suéltate sola” contestó inmovilizándola. Sosteniéndole las manos en cada lado.   
“¿Crees que tengo miedo de usar la fuerza contigo?” dijo furiosa.  
“Creo que tienes miedo de todo” contestó susurrando “De mi” con la nariz rozó el cuello de la chica “De ti” depositó un beso en su clavícula “De lo que podríamos ser”  
Agitada, siguió tratando de zafarse y Ren repartía besos por su cuello “¡Imbécil, pretencioso y arrogante!” la fuerza recorrió su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y Kylo salió disparado entre los arbustos. Mierda.  
“¿Ben?” preguntó un poco preocupada, Kylo se lo merecía, pero no se movía “Hey, ¿Ren? Le habló de nuevo y él no respondió “No voy a caer en tus trampas, levántate” se puso las manos en la cintura y esperó “Ya, deja de hacerte estúpido y levántate” caminó hasta donde él y lo movió con la punta del pie “¿Ben?” Kylo suspiró y sonrió abriendo los ojos “Lo sabía, imbécil” agregó Rey fastidiada.   
“Si me dolió” contestó el sin dejar de sonreír “¿Me ayudas?” dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella “Anda, dulzura, ayúdame a levantarme”  
Rey lo miró indignada “¿Cómo me dijiste?”  
“Dulzura” contestó Ren poniéndose de pie solo “Siento que te va, ya sabes… siempre tan amable y delicada”  
El maldito no dejaba de sonreírle, ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y se derretía ante esta versión juguetona y relajada de Ren ¿O este era Ben Solo? “¡Te lo juro, vueles a llamarme así y…!”  
“Y me vas a matar” afirmó Kylo, se aceró de nuevo a ella, despacio y con las manos cruzadas por la espalda, se inclinó y susurro con voz oscura y profunda “Ya te dije que me excita cuando me gritas, no lo hagas, estas terminando conmigo ¿no?”  
Rey casi se arranca el cabello de la frustración “Te detesto, te odio, maldita sea, te quiero ahorcar”   
“Podemos intentarlo, me gusta experimentar” contestó sonriente y con brillo travieso en la mirada.  
Ella lo miró anonadada (y enamorada) “No vas a ponerme esto fácil ¿verdad?”  
“Tengo una reputación de chico problema y debo cuidarla”  
“¿Porque me salvaste?” Rey lo tomó de las mejillas y lo hizo quedar a su altura.  
“Te digo si me das un beso”  
“No me chantajees”  
“Se llama negociar”   
“¡Ben!”  
“Ya te lo había dicho, sería una lástima que murieras así”  
“¿Tanto por una chatarrera?” preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.  
“MI chatarrera” contestó tomándola de la cintura “¿Mi beso?”  
Rey sonrió, derrotada y lo besó. Era como volver a respirar, con un solo beso, Ben hizo que el temor y la preocupación se desvaneciera, en sus brazos se sintió cálida, protegida, en su hogar. Cuando el beso terminó Ben la veía como algo precioso e invaluable, la veía como nadie la había visto antes. Alguien deseada, alguien querida, alguien que valía la pena ¿Cómo negarse la oportunidad de ser alguien amada? ¿Me ama?  
Ben se sonrojó y respiró hondo “Rey, la resistencia se reubicará a partir de mañana. Yo no sé en donde obviamente, confió que tu general tiene un lugar seguro” dijo Ren sin soltarla “Pero este bosque” la miro con tal intensidad que ella instintivamente lo abrazó por el cuello “Este bosque pude ser el lugar donde nos veamos, el resto de la Primera orden no sabe de él”  
El encantó se rompió y Rey recordó quienes eran. Él, líder supremo de la Primera Orden y ella la última jedi “Yo… hablaba en serio sobre terminar con esto”  
“Dame una noche ¿vale? Quédate mañana y en la noche yo llegare contigo, si después quieres terminar, lo aceptaré”


	12. 12. Muchacho triste

“Llámame si necesitas algo, sabes que siempre estoy para ti”  
Abrazó a Finn y en el fondo de su mente escuchó como Kylo bufaba, casi podía ver su gesto petulante y asqueado. Abrazó a su amigo con más fuerza “También estoy para ti, siempre” le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.   
.  
Finn. Al que Rey abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla. A él también le daba besos, pero no tan tiernos como a Finn, él podía tocar su cuerpo, podía hacerla vibrar, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Finn y sin embargo le hervía la sangre, él quería todo de ella, cada caricia por mas amistosa que fuera, cada mirada, cada pensamiento. Quería que Rey pensara en él tanto como él en ella.   
Pero eso era imposible, el jamás inspiraría en ella lo que el tal Finn. Ella jamás se acercaría a él con gentileza, nunca sentiría el cariño de la chatarrera ni seria merecedor de sus sonrisas ni su dicha. Entonces iba a conformarse con el resto, con verla molesta y fastidiada, provocarla y robarle el aliento con sus besos. Antes de viajar a su encuentro con la chica, había algo que hacer. Unas cuantas tropas querían unirse a la Resistencia y el Líder Supremo ya había tratado de llevar el asunto por el camino diplomático, ellos se negaron, habrá consecuencias. Tendría una reunión con varios miembros representantes de distintos sistemas, les comunicaría su plan de crear el segundo Imperio Galáctico, este evento debía ser tratado con cautela, habría debate y el conocía las artimañas de las que se valían los políticos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso de hablar en público, ya tenía listas las palabras que diría, se paró frente al espejo:  
“Debí escuchar más a mi madre” Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo rápido y fácil que Leía llegó a su memoria. ¿Qué aconsejaría su madre en este momento? Se miró al espejo de nuevo, la piel pálida y llena de lunares molestos, una enorme nariz, la quijada de su padre, los ojos de su madre y obviamente, la cicatriz que le regaló la chatarrera. Su cara era un recordatorio de las personas que dejaron huella en su vida.   
Casi podía escuchar a Leia decir: ponte derecho, pero mantén una postura relajada, ¡No! No tan relajada, te pareces al sinvergüenza de tu padre. Alza la cabeza sin levantar tanto la barbilla, no frunzas el ceño, no enseñes tanto las manos, verán que te has mordido las uñas, procura que tu voz sea serena y asegúrate de articular bien cada palabra, cuando hables mira a la persona a la cara y matiza tus palabras con expresiones faciales que te hagan ver accesible, no insultes, no amenaces, no mientas y por el amor de todos los dioses, ¡córtate el cabello, Ben!  
.  
La nave de Kylo aterrizó y aquella presencia magnética inundo sus sentidos, involuntariamente se acercó a recibirlo, se veía un poco diferente. Quería decirle lo que sentía, como su corazón estaba en conflicto, quería hablarle de sus días en Jakku, de su entrenamiento con Leia, de su aprendizaje en la fuerza, de lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su piel contra la propia. Había tanto que quería decirle y, sin embargo:  
“¿Te cortaste el cabello?” dijo apresurada e incómoda, se abofeteó mentalmente. Era casi imperceptible, pero ella lo notaba.   
“No, me creció la cabeza” contestó sarcástico.   
“Imbécil” susurró ella a la par que Ren pasaba a su lado, golpeándola con el hombro levemente.   
“¿A dónde vas?”  
“A buscar un lugar donde discutir el estatus de nuestra… relación”  
“Eso podemos hacerlo aquí y así te vas más rápido”  
Kylo miraba alrededor como si buscara intervención divina, se veía disgusto e incluso nervioso.   
“Kylo…” empezó Rey, pero fue interrumpida.   
“¿Cómo estás?”  
Ella parpadeó varias veces, Ren la miraba expectante “¿Qué?”  
“¿No quieres hablar? Bien, yo hablaré. No busco terminar con esto que tenemos, ni con los enlaces de la fuerza ni con el sexo. Quiero que continuemos como estábamos”  
“Y eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad? Lo que tú quieres”   
“Rey, deja de mentirte. Sabes que queremos lo mismo”   
“Me molesta que quieras hablar y decidir por mi” se acercó hasta quedar frente a él “Si me tienes al menos un poco de respeto, deja que decida por mí misma, no bromeo, Ben Solo”  
Ren levantó las manos en señal de derrota, su estrategia no había resultado. ¿Pero cómo saber cuál sí? No es que tuviera práctica, Han era confiado y siempre tenía éxito ¿Porque él no?  
“No pienso seguir con esto” continuó Rey “No es justo para las personas que confían en nosotros”  
“¿No quieres decepcionar a Leia?” interrumpió él, alzando una ceja “No te esfuerces tanto, sus expectativas son muy altas, inalcanzables. Y si te está entrenando con las enseñanzas de Luke, siempre encontrará algún error, algo que criticar”  
“¿Experiencia propia?”  
Ren se encogió de hombros, aun había tanto resentimiento en el “Imagina ser hijo de un héroe de guerra y una princesa que comandó una rebelión. Ahora súmale tener como tío al último maestro Jedi, tu abuelo fue Darth Vader y tu abuela la reina de Naboo” Kylo miró al techo y después negó con la cabeza “Demasiada presión para una sola persona. Todo lo que hagas debe ser perfecto. Y cuando los demás se empiezan a dar cuenta que estas lejos de serlo, solo hay miradas de decepción y el desprecio de no ser suficiente”  
“Ben…”  
“No, Rey. No digas nada” Ren se alejó y siguió caminando “Si esto es lo que quieres, lo acepto. No estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión. Solo espero que decidas por ti y no por lo que otros quieren de ti” se detuvo justo en la mesa donde la general solía sentarse a planear estrategias junto con los pilotos, estaba de espaldas, miró por el hombro y dijo “Hay fuego en ti, Rey de Jakku, no dejes que lo apaguen”  
Dicha declaración se sintió como una despedida y ella respiró hondo para evitar romper a llorar “Sé que hago lo correcto”  
“¿Se siente correcto?”  
“Seria egoísta pensar solo en mi”  
“¿Y no es egoísta que todos los demás pongan sus esperanzas en ti? ¿Sin preguntar qué quieres hacer tu?” Kylo la encaró, estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero podía escucharlo claro y fuerte “Me haz reprendido por querer imponerme ante ti. No volverá a suceder y me disculpo por ello. Pero ¿y los demás? ¿Ellos pueden decidir por ti?”  
No necesitaba más conflictos en su vida, pero Ren siempre la hacía pensar, la hacía cuestionar cada información que le llegaba, proveniente de él o de alguien más. “Estoy buscando un bien común. Es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida” dijo con la garganta seca.   
“Excepto que no es tu vida. Esta no es tu misión” Ren se acercó y su mirada se volvió fría, sus palabras salieron crueles “Esto es lo que Leia quiere ¿No te das cuenta? Mírate, Rey. Eres solo una sombra más de la gran Leia Organa. Una pequeña versión de ella. Solo que barata y pobre” sus ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza “Solo eso”  
La ira recorrió su cuerpo, pero no solo eso, también había dolor. No solo en ella, también en él. Inhaló y exhalo, lo miró a los ojos “Estás tan asustado. Tantas heridas que no cerraron y que te consumen. Como el rostro de tu padre cuando lo mataste, Han te perdonó y te amó hasta el último momento, tu madre piensa en ti todo el tiempo y tú no puedes evitar extrañarlos, anhelas abrazarla de nuevo y que te acaricie el cabello hasta dormir, cada noche sueñas con ser un niño pequeño de nuevo y así poder tenerlos junto a ti, sentirte protegido y amado” los ojos de Ben se llenaron de pánico, sus puños temblaban, Rey lo leía como un libro abierto “Eres los pedazos de lo que fuiste, estas roto y tienes miedo y por eso, te perdono”  
“Ah, tan considerado de tu parte” contestó dando un paso atrás y lleno de amargura “Tan amable y bondadosa, justo como mi madre. Realmente eres un cachorro bien entrenado”  
Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Kylo avanzó rápidamente hacia su TIE, por un momento giró hacia ella y pudo ver lágrimas en su rostro, la nave despegó y una vez más, ella se quedó sola.   
.  
Cuando llegó a la nueva base su conciencia estaba tranquila, pero el hueco en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande al paso de los días. Soñaba con la sonrisa de Ben Solo y por momentos era feliz en su fantasía, al despertar la calidez se había ido y Rey depositaba todas sus energías en su entrenamiento.   
.  
Desde su encuentro con la chatarrera hacía ya varias semanas, sabía que sus palabras fueron duras, pero si él no podía odiarla, al menos haría que ella lo odiara a él. Aun sentía la amargura y estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿Cómo pudo permitir acercarse tanto a ella? Era un idiota, débil y estúpido. Snoke tenía razón al llamarlo así, sus padres sabían la abominación que era y por eso lo abandonaron, Luke predijo el monstro en el que se convertiría. Prometió dejar de sentir lastima por el mismo, todo estaba en el pasado y debía concentrarse en la nueva misión: eliminar a la chatarrera de una vez por todas.  
.  
Estaban rodeados, las tropas de la primera orden eran demasiadas y ellos solo unos cuantos. Quince miembros de la resistencia habían bajado al terreno buscando trasportar los galones de combustible y provisiones y ahora, que se dirigían al Halcón Milenario donde Chewie esperaba, solo quedaban seis, entre ellos Rey y Poe Dameron.  
Entonces apareció él, alto e imponente, despiadado en sus ataques, no le importaba terminar con la vida de los aldeanos que intentaban ayudar a la Resistencia, su sable escarlata rugía con furia, llegó hasta donde Poe y levantó el arma para terminar con el piloto. Rey se movió rápido y se interpuso entre ambos, el sable rojo aterrizó sobre el azul y Ren la miró alarmado, casi le corta el cuello. El duelo empezó. Adrenalina pura se apoderó de ella, se sintió satisfecha al ver que su técnica había mejorado e hizo tambalear al poderoso Kylo Ren, pero no era fácil de vencer, nunca lo era. Ren le exigía concentrarse y predecir el siguiente movimiento, Leia le había enseñado a leer a su oponente y estaba haciendo uso de todo lo que había aprendido, estaba tan inmersa en la pelea que a lo lejos escuchó como Poe le llamaba no por primera vez y le decía que corriera al Halcón, ya estaban listos para irse. Eso causo que Kylo se distrajera, Rey lo pateó en el estómago y salió disparada hacia la nave. Ren fue tras de ella, lo siguiente pareció acontecer en cámara lenta a los ojos de la chica. Un disparo salió de la nada, directo a la cara de Ben, él no lo vio venir y no alcanzó a reaccionar, en cambio Rey lo empujó con fuerza y el disparo le rozó una de las cienes a ella, fue solo un rasguño, miró a Ren en el suelo, pálido y confundido, sin perder tiempo subió a la nave.   
Durante el regreso a la base, copilotaba al lado de Chewie.   
“Rayo de sol salvar a Muchacho triste”  
“Imagínate el regaño de la general si llegamos y Poe no viene con nosotros” contestó ella bromeando.  
“No, yo no hablar de Piloto, hablar de Muchacho triste, hijo de Mejor amigo y Princesa”  
Se detuvo a pensar las palabras del wookie. Si, había evitado que Ren recibiera el disparo, pero no se detuvo a pensar que ella pudo haber muerto en lugar de él. Fue algo tan natural, una decisión inmediata, no había duda en salvarlo.  
“Rayo de sol tener sentimientos hacia Muchacho triste. Muchacho triste ser peligroso. Si Muchacho triste lastimar a Rayo de sol, Chewbacca arrancar brazos a Muchacho triste y traerlo a casa con Princesa”  
La imagen fue perturbadora y Rey prefirió seguir el trayecto en silencio.   
.  
Cuando el enlace abrió, Kylo Ren se lanzó sobre ella, le tocaba la cabeza y las mejillas, la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza de manera desesperada, sus ojos ámbar llenos de preocupación. Rey permanecía inmóvil y confundida ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Una vez que Ren pareció haber terminado con su revisión exhaustiva, dio unos pasos atrás y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, se veía cansado y harto.   
“¿Cuál es tu pro…?” preguntó Rey, rehaciéndose el peinado”  
“¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTABAS PENSADO?!” le gritó Kylo, ella brincó un poco ante el tono de su voz.  
“¿De que estas hab…?”  
“¡Casi te mato! ¡Te pusiste entre mi sable y Dameron, casi te corto la cabeza! Y después, maldita sea ¡Rey como puedes ser tan tonta, después, te lanzaste frente a un disparo! ¿Qué mierdas estabas pensando? ¡¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado?!” Ben hablaba rápido y se movía de un lado a otro desesperado “¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO! ¡Estúpida, pequeña niña inconsciente! ¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?! ¡¿Qué mierda hago si te pasa algo?!” se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, ella estaba demasiado anonadada para resistirse “¡Voy a ir por ti y te voy a encerrar en mi nave por el resto de tu vida, solo así voy a estar seguro de que no terminaras matándote! ¡Poniendo tu vida en peligro por los demás! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS HAGO SI TE MUERES?!”  
Rey se zafó del agarre “Estoy bien, Ben…”  
“¡NO!” gritó Ren “¡No me mires así, tus ojos bonitos no van a ayudarte esta vez, chatarrera desconsiderada! ¡¿Dónde mierdas estas?!”  
Estaba por contestar cuando la fuerza cerró el enlace, dejándola mareada, sonrojada y con muchas preguntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El muchacho de los ojos tristes..." :p


	13. 13. Despedida

“Ella te salvó” dijo el hombre a su espalda. Ren lo ignoró, como de costumbre “Ella lo hizo por ti. Eres importante para ella”  
Kylo hizo uso de toda la oscuridad en el para lograr que aquella presencia se desvaneciera. Mentía, como siempre, era lo único que sabía hacer, le había mentido desde niño para manipularlo, para moldearlo a su gusto y convertirlo en lo que nunca podría ser. Rey no tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacia él, era imposible ¿Quién podría amar a un monstruo?  
.  
¿Cómo estás? Preguntó Leia, extendiéndole una taza humeante.  
Rey la tomó “Bien, maestra. Fue solo un rasguño”  
“Poe esta escandalizado. Dice que le salvaste la vida a Kylo Ren” la general hablaba con cautela “Me pidió asegurarme de que estuvieras bien de la cabeza”  
“De seguro se confundió. Mejor debería revisarse él” contestó rápidamente.   
“Ah, ¿sí?” Leia levanto una ceja “Chewie vio lo mismo ¿Debo revisar su cabeza también?”  
La chica se encogió de hombros “Hacen esto más grande de lo que fue”  
“Cuéntame” la princesa la guio hasta tomar asiento una frente a la otra.  
“Pues… el disparo iba a darle…” de pronto le empezaron a sudar las manos “Y yo… pues…” No iba a sonrojarse, no iba a sonrojarse.  
“Bebe el té” ordenó Leia “Tu le salvaste la vida”  
Rey se bebió el té se un solo trago, se encogió de hombros de nuevo y cruzó los brazos, bajó la cara.   
“Probablemente mi hijo no te lo dirá” Leia se puso de pie y tocando su mejilla, le levantó la cara “Gracias por salvarlo” tragó saliva y Rey temió que lloraría. Si Leia lloraba, ella lloraba “Se lo difícil de esta situación, se lo que pasaría si Ren muere. La Primera Orden caería… Y yo… perdería a mi único hijo para siempre”   
.  
La noche cayó y no hubo señal de Ren, se sentó en su cama, nerviosa. Rose se puso alerta e imitó su postura.  
“¿Rose?” no sabía ni cómo empezar, se sentía patética.   
“¿Rey?” contestó la chica.  
“Amm… ¿tu alguna vez?... Tu…”  
Rose se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando que tenía que decir. “¿Yo… que?”  
Juntó ambas manos y respiro profundo “Rose… ¿has tenido sexo alguna vez?”  
“Nop. Pero Kaydel Connix sí. Voy por ella” Rose sonrió y salió del dormitorio.  
Rey espero ansiosa ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué su primera vez fue con Kylo Ren? Definitivamente extrañaba su vida simple en Jakku. ¿O no?  
.  
“Has mejorado mucho en tu técnica” le habló de nuevo aquel hombre “Eres más atento y canalizas mejor tu fuerza”  
No gracias a ti, pensó Kylo y siguió entrenando.   
“Deberías usar más tu tamaño. No solo para intimidar, puedes apoyarte firmemente y usar tu peso para que tu sable caiga de manera más contundente”  
Apretó la mandíbula y siguió ignorándolo.  
.  
Estaban en el desayuno y Rey miraba al vació, aun impactada por la noche anterior. Kaydel Connix sabia cosas. Cosas que a ella no se le hubieran ocurrido.  
“Base llamando a Rey. Respondan” Poe le pasó una mano por la cara y ella salió de su trance. “¿Que te hizo Connix?”  
“Nada” contestó parpadeando “Solo hablamos”  
“¿Tuvieron una noche de chicas?” respondió Poe sentándose más cerca de ella “Pudieron invitarme…” guiñó un ojo.  
Recordó las palabras de Ren y antes de detenerse a pensarlo dijo “¿Tú crees que tengo ojos bonitos?”   
Poe sonrió y se puso de pie “Hey, me prestan atención un momento” gritó a las personas que también tomaban su desayuno ahí “Tu, Snap” lo señalo “Voltea a ver a Rey de Jakku ¿Crees que sus ojos son bonitos?”   
Rey entró en pánico y lo jaló de la camisa para que se sentara “¿Qué haces? NO”  
Snap respondió asintiendo vigorosamente, Poe continuó “Hey, Wegg, misma pregunta” El mecánico respondió con un entusiasta si “¿Finn?”  
“Los más bellos de la galaxia” Respondió desde su mesa al lado de Rose.  
Poe continúo preguntando a varias personas más y para cuando terminó, Rey tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos y estaba tan roja que parecía tener fiebre.   
“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” Preguntó aun tapándose la cara.  
Poe la tomó de los hombros “Hey, mírame” ella levanto la cabeza “Eres preciosa y fuerte como una flor del desierto” le dio un beso en la frente y ella rió como niña.   
.

Quiero llorar mi pena y te lo digo  
para que tú me quieras y me llores   
en un anochecer de ruiseñores   
con un puñal, con besos y contigo.  
Quiero matar al único testigo   
para el asesinato de mis flores   
y convertir mi llanto y mis sudores   
en eterno montón de duro trigo.  
“¿De dónde ha salido eso?” preguntó Leia. Las dos muchachas se pusieron firmes y saludaron.  
“Rey lo escribió” contestó Rose “Bueno… no exactamente… ella lo escribió literalmente, en este papel, pero no son sus palabras” al ver la cara confundida de Leia, agregó “No sé, pregúntenle a ella”  
“Insisto, decir te amo es más fácil” respondió Kaydel.  
“A veces no es suficiente, a veces sientes más” Leia se sentó frente a las chicas.  
“¿Y cómo lo pones en palabras?”  
La general sonrió, recordó a Han “En Alderaan me enseñaron que cuando el te amo no es suficiente, tomas a la persona de los hombros, la miras a los ojos y dices: Hay fuego en ti, no dejes que lo apaguen”  
“¿El capitán Solo alguna vez se lo dijo?” preguntó Rose.  
“Ja, pónganse cómodas, niñas, el relato va a ser largo”  
.  
¿Qué crees que haces?, preguntó Ren, usando su conexión mental. Te propongo una despedida, contestó. ¿Qué clase de despedida? Le preguntó y el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, hacía que se estremeciera. La que quieras, dijo agitada. Esta es la última vez, chatarrera. Rey asintió mordiéndose un labio Estoy de acuerdo, te veré en Ilum, no tardes.   
.  
Ahí va mi dignidad, pensó Ben Solo cuando salió disparado de la cena diplomática en la que estaba. De camino a su encuentro se detuvo, por primera vez, a pensar en las consecuencias: desatender sus obligaciones como líder supremo, exponerse a ser descubierto, traspasar esa barrera sentimental con Rey (porque él aun juraba que era solo sexo) ponerla en peligro, permitir que en momentos vulnerables ella pudiera ver lo que hay en su mente. Ese era un gran riesgo.  
“Aun así lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?” le dijo su persona menos favorita.   
Y como hoy estaba haciendo excepciones, le contestó “Mas te vale no aparecerte mientras estoy con ella”  
El hombre sonrió “Solo me hablas cuando te conviene”  
“Te odio, Luke”  
.  
Respiró profundo varias veces, tenía que calmarse. Estaba segura que Leia no le creyó cuando le dio la excusa de que necesitaba volar el Halcón para saber si ya estaba completamente arreglado, por suerte Chewie estaba dormido, de otra manera hubiera insistido en acompañarla. Llegó a Ilum, Ren ya la esperaba en la entrada de la cueva, el frio parecía no perturbarlo, mientras que ella con tal de no salir de la cabina cálida de la nave, casi le sugiere llevar a cabo su acto de despedida dentro del Halcón Milenario.   
Con el ceño fruncido y quejándose en murmuros, entró a la cueva “Maldito clima”  
“No es tu primera vez aquí, deberías saber qué hace frio” contestó detrás de ella.   
“Si, ya se” se frotó las palmas una con otra, buscando calentarse. Kylo la observaba fijamente, como si la memorizara. “Te voy a preguntar algo” dijo con la mirada baja e inexpresiva.  
“No me estás dando opción, adelante” respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
“¿Con cuantas personas has estado? Sexualmente” dijo rápidamente y usando un tono de voz seguro que sonaba más a Leia que a ella misma.  
Ren se encogió de hombros “Una” el rubor más adorable le cubrió hasta la punta de las orejas “Aparte de ti”  
Rey asintió y caminó por la cueva “¿Quién?” No estaba celosa.  
“Ella… es parte de los Caballeros Ren”  
Inmediatamente lo miró sorprendida “¿Qué?” No estaba celosa.  
“La conozco desde la Academia Jedi, su nombre es…”  
“No me interesa” interrumpió bruscamente. Quería romper algo, lo que fuera. Sus manos se hicieron puño unas cuantas veces, se recargó en una pared y se encogió de hombros “No me importa”  
“¿Y tú?” peguntó Ren acercándose cuidadosamente. “Si se puede saber, claro”  
“Uno, también. Aparte de ti, obviamente” Al instante se arrepintió, esa no era una mentira sostenible.  
“¿Entonces es alguien de la Resistencia?” Dio otro paso hacia ella “Alguien reciente”  
“S- si” se cruzó de brazos y evadió verlo a los ojos.  
“¿Puedo saber quién?”   
Entró en pánico y contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente “Poe”   
Ren parpadeó varias veces “¿Enserio?”  
“Si” tenía que seguir con la mentira, ella misma se metió en esto.   
“¿Y qué tal?” Preguntó con un fantasma de sonrisa en los labios.  
“Pues… buen. Él es… muy bueno y… y es amable y me abraza por las noches”  
“Hasta que te quedas dormida en sus brazos, ¿no me digas?” en su mirada ámbar estaba oculto un brillo travieso. Esta mentira no causaba el efecto que esperó.  
“Pues si” contestó, desafiante.   
“Ah… que curioso…” dijo alzando las cejas y relamiéndose los labios.  
“No veo porque” contestó ella levantando el mentón.   
Kylo negó con la cabeza “Poe Dameron es gay”   
Rey abrió los ojos y se atragantó con su propia saliva “¿Eh?... No… él… yo no… ¿Cómo? ... ¿De veras?” balbuceo derrotada y Ren se carcajeó tan fuerte que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared también.   
“¿No sabias?” dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento.  
“Idiota” respondió y lo golpeó con el puño en el hombro. Estaba tan avergonzada. Caminó hasta el otro lado de la cueva  
“Idiota tú” Ren fue tras ella y la alcanzó abrazándola por la espalda “Y mentirosa tambien”   
“¡Suéltame!” le dijo retorciéndose. Que humillante.   
“No” respondió él “No quiero… Hey, no llores”  
“¡No estoy llorando, imbécil!” Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para quedar de frente “Es el frío”  
“Entremos en calor entonces” de la cintura la acercó y la beso hasta quedar sin aliento, ella enredó sus dedos en las hebras de cabello negro y pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo “Rey de Jakku, hay fuego en ti, no dejes que lo apaguen”  
Era la segunda vez que le decía esa frase ¿Qué significaba? En fin, ya habría tiempo para pensarlo después. Con ambas manos le sostuvo la cara y comenzó a besarle la quijada y el cuello, una vez más se deshacía en los brazos de Kylo Ren. Rompió el beso y empezó a quitarle la ropa, Ren iba a ayudar, pero ella lo detuvo.  
Mientras se besaban de nuevo se quitó las prendas que la vestían “Me encantan tus labios” depositó otro beso “Tu piel” bajo un poco para besarle el cuello “Todo tu… eres…ah…” Ren la cargó y ella lo envolvió con las piernas por la cintura, se recostó encima, recargándola en el bulto que hacían sus ropas en el piso, entró despacio y la sostuvo de la cadera a la par que comenzaba a embestir despacio.   
Rey sintió como la otra mano de Kylo acariciaba despacio su tráquea, ella dejó caer la cabeza, invitándolo y asintiendo. Ren la tomó del cuello suavemente y la observó.   
“Hazlo” le dijo susurró ella, ya podía sentir el placer que se asentaba en su vientre.   
Ren apretó un poco y gruñó bajo, Rey sintió el flujo de aire disminuirse y su visión se nubló, la otra mano de Kylo comenzó a trazar círculos en su clítoris. Ben le soltó el cuello y la besó hambriento mientras embestía más rápido.  
“Hazlo de nuevo” pidió “Tu mano en mi cuello”. Ella se sostuvo de los hombros de Ren y le sonrió.   
“Eres perfecta” dijo mientras la follaba más rápido y le apretaba el cuello.   
La combinación de sensaciones era eufórica, su miembro llenándola, su mano estimulando el clítoris y la otra ahorcándola, de nuevo se le nubló la visión en lo que alcanzaba el clímax mas glorioso de su inexperta vida, todo su cuerpo se contrajo y gimió por lo alto hasta quedar exhausta y con las piernas temblando.   
“Mierda, eres tan jodidamente bella” las caderas de Ben embisten de manera errática, le suelta el cuello para sostenerla de la espalda vuelve a besarla, en sus labios murmura incoherencias y se vacía dentro, respirando pesadamente.   
Se quedan acostados así por un rato, ella abrazándolo y él con la cabeza entre sus pechos, Rey le acaricia el cabello y Ben le besa la mano y la muñeca.   
“Oh, dioses… eso fue…” dice la chica suspirando y con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que tiene.   
“Si… eso fue…ni quisiera tengo palabras para decir que fue” responde con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tímida.


	14. 14.	You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo.

“Tengo frío” dijo, distraída y en voz alta.   
Ren no volteo a verla “¿Y? ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te abrace?” contestó burlándose.  
“No digas estupideces” se tapó con la manta a sus pies y rodó los ojos.  
“Debemos irnos” dijo Ren levantándose de su lugar y recolectando su ropa del suelo “Hemos pasado varias horas aquí y Hux empezará a preguntar”  
“¿Le respondes a Hux?” contestó Rey batiendo sus pestañas había él “Tu, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, el poderoso Kylo Ren” la chica se levantó también, sonrió con malicia y se dio la vuelta para vestirse “Patético”   
“No voy a darle motivos para que inicie un motín en contra mía” se acercó a ella por detrás y le dio una palmada en el trasero “Se llama estrategia, chatarrera estúpida”  
Rey se recargó en su hombro echando la cabeza hacia atrás “Mi general no necesita ese tipo de estrategias, su majestad. Ella inspira lealtad y liderazgo”  
“Tu general es tan inepta como tú” contestó acariciándole los muslos hasta subir a su cuello, después la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante poniéndole una mano en la nuca “Abre las piernas”   
“Dijiste que debíamos irnos” dijo restregándose contra su miembro, estaba duro otra vez y abrió las piernas en automático.  
“Mhm… ¿Cómo negarle a tu cuerpo lo que quiere?” la mano que tenía en el muslo fue viajando hasta la entrada de Rey y oprimió la punta sus dedos, con el pulgar comenzó acariciando el clítoris muy lentamente.  
“Ah… mierda, como te odio” movía las caderas buscando más fricción.  
“Vamos Rey, dime que quieres irte en este momento y así será” estimulaba el centro de la chica con dos dedos y posicionó su miembro pesado y caliente entre su trasero. “Es tu decisión, dímelo y te soltaré”  
“E- eso es manipulación…” estaba cerca, muy cerca, ya podía sentir el placer formándose en su vientre, violento como las olas del mar y sublime como Ben Solo.  
“¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Flores y poemas?” su voz era profunda y suave, le levantó las caderas y se situó en su entrada, solo provocando con la punta “¿Entonces, dulzura? ¿Te iras ahora?”  
Bueno, ya estamos aquí, pensó la chica a manera de justificación. Pero Ren no iba a quedarse con la imagen de ella a su merced. Por algo Rey tuvo su plática de chicas. Se enderezó y Ren brincó un poco. Uso la fuerza y lo hizo acostarse sobre su capa, caminó segura y se subió encima con una pierna en cada lado de su cadera, el miembro de Kylo acariciaba los pliegues, ella lo tomó y de un solo movimiento se lo introdujo sola “Oh… fuerza” dijo arqueando la espalda. Ren se sentó y la tomó de los muslos, Rey lo empujó de los hombros y lo inmovilizó usando la fuerza de nuevo.   
“¿Qué… que crees que haces?” la cara de Kylo era una mezcla de confusión y placer.  
“¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Flores y poemas?” contestó mirándolo desde arriba sonriendo coqueta mientras comienza a moverse despacio.  
Hubo un momento en su vida donde Kylo Ren pensó que era un grandísimo error involucrarse con Rey de Jakku. Tal vez aun lo era, pero ahora que ella estaba encima de él, tomándolo entero, deslizándose de arriba abajo, tomándolo tan profundo que piensa que va a combustionar; si es un error, realmente no importa.   
“Te sientes tan bien, eres tan… grande” murmuró la chica, sin aliento y rodando sus caderas.  
Ren sale un poco de ella solo para volver a entrar con más fuerza, las paredes de su vagina lo aprietan y él casi pone los ojos en blanco cuando el pacer le recorre todo el cuerpo “¿En serio?” pregunta atontado.  
“Aha…” confirma ella, mordiéndose un labio, ahora se mueve mas rápido y apoya las manos en el pecho de Ren.   
Se siente tan intenso, tan delicioso. No hay nada más excitante que verla gemir mientras sus pechos rosas y perfectos rebotan al nivel de sus ojos. “Ah…Rey” no quiere venirse aún, pero es imposible no hacerlo. Su clímax llega mientras la fuerza lo libera y entierra la cabeza entre los pechos de Rey, ella gime en su oído, exhausta y satisfecha.   
.  
Llegó a la base y ya era de noche, con mucho sigilo pasó a los pilotos que deberían estar haciendo guardia en vez de jugar cartas, se topó con Finn y logró evadirlo, solo debía llegar a su dormitorio y nadie se daría cuenta que tardo más de lo previsto.   
“Buenas noches, padawan” Leia salió de la nada.   
Rey brincó y tiró su bolsa de viaje “Maestra” contestó llevándose una mano al pecho.  
“¿Te asuste?” preguntó Leia levantando una ceja.  
“No… es solo que… esta oscuro y… estoy cansada”  
“Acabas de llegar”  
“No… yo…”  
“No es una pregunta, padawan. Sé que acabas de llegar” dijo seriamente.  
“El halcón tuvo una falla…” trató de excusarse.  
“¿En dónde?” la general se acercó y ladeó la cabeza “¿En Ilum?”  
“Yo… no fui ahí…”  
Leia exhaló “Esperaba que no me mintieras” Rey quería decir algo más, pero la general levantó una mano para callarla “Si vas a verlo, al menos sácale provecho” después desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo.   
.  
Tenía una hora escuchando la voz nasal de Hux. La mitad de sus quejas eran sobre personas que no lo respetaban y Ben no podía culparlos. Si, Kylo Ren podía ser un parricida con tendencias genocidas, pero, no trataba mal a las personas que jerárquicamente estaban por debajo de él. Todos los trabajos son importantes. Eso decía Leia.   
“Hux, te declaro co general” dijo Ben fastidiado y levantándose de su asiento “Pride, tu eres el otro co general”   
“¡Pero Líder Supremo…!” chillo el pelirrojo.  
“Es eso o te mato de una vez” contestó con toda tranquilidad. Hux se puso rojo, pero asintió furioso “Sabia decisión” y salió de la sala.   
Quería un momento de tranquilidad. Estar solo entre algún paisaje frío y lejano. Alejado del ruido y la responsabilidad, se paró junto a una ventana a ver las estrellas.   
“¿Creíste que sería más fácil?”  
“Ahora no, Luke”   
“¡Vamos Benny!” continuó su tío con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para animarlo cuando era su padawan “Ya estás en la mesa de los grandes, eso querías ¿no?”  
“Cállate, hipócrita”  
“¿Hipócrita?”  
“Si. Aparte de ser incompetente y un pedazo de mierda, eres hipócrita”  
“Los dos somos hipócritas, entonces”  
“Ha… permaneciste en el exilio como el puto cobarde que eres, por años” volteó a verlo y el fastidio de convirtió en ira “Sin decir una palabra a nadie de lo que me hiciste y ahora, que sabes que no puedo matarte con mis propias manos, ¿Ahora si decides hablarme?”  
“Todos cometemos errores”  
“¡Exactamente! Pero los míos fueron imperdonables, ¿verdad?”   
“Ben… aún hay tanto resentimiento en ti”  
“¡¿Y de quien es culpa?! ¡Yo no merecía una oportunidad frente a tus ojos! Viste la oscuridad en mí, pero no viste el resto”  
“¿Aceptas que hay luz en ti?”  
“No hablo de luz. Hablo del miedo y el rechazo… eres un hipócrita”  
“Yo lo lamen…”  
“¡NO TE ATREVAS!” dijo temblando “No me pidas perdón ahora, es muy tarde. ¿Qué no ves?” se acercó al fantasma y sonrió “Soy lo que trataste de evitar, soy tu mayor fracaso y tu peor pesadilla. Soy oscuridad. Soy violencia, sangre y destrucción. Soy un monstro”  
.  
Los droides estaban por todos lados, ella hacia lo posible por esquivar los disparos que le llegaban como lluvia.   
“¿Retirada?” pregunto la voz de la general por medio de uno de los droides.   
“No” respondió Rey sin perder la concentración. Estaba cubierta en sudor y cansada, pero no iba a rendirse. Un pequeño disparo le dio en el hombro.  
“¿Retirada?” repitió Leia.  
“¡NO!” contestó apretando los dientes cuando la hirieron de nuevo, eran rasguños, pero molestaban.  
“No tiene nada de malo saber cuándo retirarse, padawan”  
“¡Puedo hacerlo!” uso la fuerza para enfocarse mejor y ya casi lo lograba. Leia envió más droides uno de ellos daba descargas eléctricas.  
“¿Retirada?”  
“¡Mierda!” dijo cuándo el droide le atacó “¡Retirada!” dijo corriendo hacia la selva, pero los droides la siguieron “¡Dije retirada!”  
“¿Crees que a tus enemigos les importa si quieres retirarte? Corre, padawan, corre rápido” contestó Leia y cortó la transmisión.   
.  
Rey le iba a provocar un paro cardiaco. Desde hace varios días, enlaces cortos le habían mostrado como la chica saltaba de un barranco, se trepaba en un árbol hasta llegar a la punta, cruzaba un rio en medio de una corriente inestable, apagaba con su túnica un pequeño incendio que ella misma provocó y de más cosas que lo hacían querer arrancarse el cabello; como cuando uso sus dientes para quitarle el recubrimiento de plástico a un cable con carga eléctrica mientras reparaba el Halcón Milenario. Esta vez la vio escalar un terreno empinado e irregular, un pie se le resbaló y cayó un par de metros, Kylo sintió que iba a desmayarse, la chica rápidamente se levantó y se empezó a reír, continúo escalando. Para cuando su aventura temeraria terminó, Ben creyó haber envejecido 50 años. Ella estaba sentada en un tronco, con las mejillas rosas y una gran sonrisa orgullosa le cruzaba el rostro mientras se comía un pollo entero.  
.  
“¿Por qué celebrar cuando alguien nace? La galaxia está llena de miseria e injusticias, en lugar de celebrar un nacimiento deberíamos sentir pena por el bebé”  
“¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?” respondió Kaydel. Rose le dio un codazo “Oh, perdón” agregó la rubia con una mueca.  
“Es solo que… no tiene sentido para mi” contestó Rey.  
“Celebramos porque la persona se vuelve importante y nos da alegría que viva otro ciclo” intervino Poe.   
“Deberíamos celebrar solo los ciclos que la persona fue feliz” dijo Finn, luego se dirigió a Rey “¿Este ciclo fuiste feliz?”  
Ella se encogió de hombros “Salí de Jakku”  
“Entonces” Poe le tomó la mano “Rey, mi rayo de sol, dueña de unos ojos brillantes como estrellas y una dulce sonrisa que derrite el hielo de Hoth” se levantó y le besó la mano “Celebremos”   
.  
Permanecía de pie con la vista en el techo, en sus manos, en donde fuera menos en ella. El enlace no se cerraba y ella seguía en el suelo llorando. Ben jamás sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba, normalmente empeoraba todo, se pasó la mano por el cabello y la cara, bailaba de un pie a otro, incómodo y sintiéndose inútil.   
Ella levantó la vista, tenía los ojos hinchados y la trenza casi deshecha, suspiró y volvió a sollozar con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. La observó mejor y vio como el vestido blanco estaba roto de la cintura, como si lo hubieran rasgado, entonces se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que alguien la lastimó, alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño. Se llenó de pánico y odio.  
“¡¿Quien fue?!” demandó con voz fuerte, iba a matarlo, a quien fuera. “¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!”  
Ella lo miró de nuevo, confusa “¿Quién… que?”  
“¡¿Quién te lastimó?!”  
Levantó las cejas “¿Acaso te importa?”  
Fue un golpe en el estómago, claro que le importaba “Rey…”  
“¡Nadie!” gritó la chica con voz temblorosa “Nadie me hizo nada, todos han sido buenos y comprensivos conmigo. Tu madre me arregló el cabello y me prestó este vestido” se sentó sobre sus talones “Y yo… ¡como la creatura torpe y estúpida que soy, lo rompí!” se soltó a llorar.  
Kylo frunció el ceño “¿Estas llorando porque rompiste un vestido?” no quería burlarse, pero su voz lo traiciono.  
Si las miradas mataran Ren ya sería uno con la fuerza “¡No es solo el vestido, idiota prepotente! ¡Es todo! ¡Ellos, se molestaron en preparar una celebración! ¡Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí y yo… no lo merezco” ahora susurraba y Ren se agachó para escucharla mejor “No soy su héroe, no soy nada”  
De nuevo lloraba desconsoladamente y Ben no sabía qué hacer. “Arriba, chatarrera” dijo y casi se golpea el mismo, no era momento de llamarla así “Párate del suelo, vas a ensuciar tu vestido”  
“Ya está roto, qué más da”  
“Mi mad… tu general no va a molestarse por un vestido roto, explícale y ya”  
Rey levantó la cara y se limpió la nariz con la manga del vestido, Ren hizo una mueca “¿Le molestan mis hábitos, su majestad?”  
“Me dan igual y no me llames así”  
“¿Por qué? Eres un príncipe”  
Kylo casi se atraganta con su saliva “No”   
“Si” contestó ella sentándose derecha “Tu abuela fue reina, tu madre princesa” le regaló una sonrisa pequeña “Tu eres un príncipe”  
Esto era demasiado para él, como Rey lo hacía sentir. ¿Así se sentía el amor? No podía pensar en eso, no era momento. “Levántate del suelo”  
“Estoy bien aquí”  
“Vas a ensuciar más el vestido” Ella obedeció a regañadientes “Ahora acuéstate en la cama”  
“No estoy de humor para sexo”  
“Te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes en la cama, no que te quites la ropa, testaruda” sorprendentemente Rey obedeció de nuevo no sin antes darle una mirada de fastidio “Bien, ahora, hazte a un lado” ojalá sus cálculos fueran correctos para poder lograr lo que quería.   
“¿Qué?”  
“Muévete a un lado, voy a recostarme también” dijo, impaciente. Lentamente ella lo hizo, ahora yacían uno al lado del otro, Ben tomó aire “Ahora, apoya tu cabeza en mi pecho, así” le mostró como y ella se acomodó. Con un brazo la envolvió y con el otro le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla. Así abrazaba Han a su madre, quien diría que ahora él estaba usando la misma técnica.   
Pasaron unos minutos y Rey dijo “¿Porque haces esto?”  
“¿La verdad?” dijo muy seriamente “Te vez fea llorando”  
Ella se incorporó apoyándose en su codo y vio como Ren le sonreía con picardía “No, no es cierto” dijo con ánimos renovados.  
“Si, te vez fea, podría tener pesadillas con tu cara” respondió en tono juguetón.   
“No es cierto, basta” ahora ella también sonreía.  
“Te vez casi tan fea como el maestro Yoda”  
Rey soltó una carcajada sonora, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando se recuperó se recargó en el pecho de Ben “¿Conociste al maestro Yoda?”  
“Claro que no” contestó apretándola contra su cuerpo “No soy tan viejo”  
“Bueno, para ser honesta si te ves algo acabado”  
“¿Cómo te atreves?” dijo indignado y con una sonrisa boba.


	15. 15. Juego

“¡Me mentiste!” le gritó Rey  
“No” contestó Ben sin apartar la vista del holo que tenía en las manos “Te oculté información”  
“¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue asegurar frente a todos que Poe es gay?”  
Ren sonrió “¿Qué cara puso? ¿Te divertiste?”  
“¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!”  
“Tú te lo buscaste, me mentiste primero” Kylo levantó la cara y se encontró Rey, quien lo miraba molesta y avergonzada “Además, no es educado señalar las preferencias de otras personas frente a todos. ¿Pero qué podemos esperar de ti? No tienes idea de lo que es la educación o las normas sociales”  
“Oh, ¿Y tú sí? Asesinando a quien que te contradiga”  
“Soy el Líder Supremo, puedo hacer lo que quiera”  
Rey bufó exasperada y se cruzó de brazos “Eres un idiota mimado. Agradece que Poe no se molestó conmigo, solo me aclaró que él puede enamorarse de cualquier persona”  
“¿Entonces porque haces que pierda mi tiempo escuchando tus reclamos? No soy tu puto novio”  
“¡Hice el ridículo por tu culpa!”  
“No, hiciste el ridículo por que no sabes cuándo dejar de hablar”  
“Un día” se acercó Rey amenazante y lo apuntó con un dedo “Un día te voy a partir el resto de la cara…”  
Ren le tomó la muñeca “¿Me amenazas, chatarrera?”  
“Te lo estoy prometiendo, Ren”   
Le apartó la mano con brusquedad, sonrió “Estaré esperando” y el enlace se cortó.  
.  
La nueva base era más grande, estaba en medio de un bosque, había cascadas y ríos de agua cristalina, el clima era húmedo y los animales y frutos abundaban. Un paraíso. Estaba descalza mojándose los pies en el río, cuando él apareció del otro lado. Traía puesto un traje distinto, elegante. Color negro con finos bordados plata en los puños de la chaqueta y en el cuello redondo, su cabello estaba peinado y mantenía una postura firme y un gesto neutral. Probablemente había gente a su alrededor, pues se veía que conversaba y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él la ignoró. Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, aun no conseguía la atención de Ren, se bajó el pantalón y dejo toda su ropa en la orilla del río, entró al agua hasta la cintura. Estaba un poco fría pero no le importó, comenzó a tomar agua con sus manos y a pasarla por su torso desnudo, imaginando que eran las manos de Kylo, se apretó los pechos y fue bajando hasta su intimidad. Empezó a estimularse mientras que se introducía dos dedos, se sentía bien pero no tan bien como los de Ren, en ese momento más que otro, deseaba tenerlo ahí, que la tomara y pusiera sus manos alrededor de su cuello, que apretara su cuerpo y después del orgasmo terminara deshecha y complacida. Estaba tratando de no hacer ruido, pero un pequeño gemido se le escapo y Kylo volteo a verla por fin, ella siguió tocándose y le sonrió, Ren tragó saliva y bebió de la copa en sus manos, se sentó en su trono a observarla hasta que Rey consiguió el ansiado orgasmo.   
Entonces escuchó dentro de su cabeza Esta noche, deja la puerta abierta.   
.  
La promesa de Ren probablemente era falsa. No sería capaz de arriesgarse tanto, ella no valía la pena como para robar el tiempo del Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Además, compartía habitación con Rose y las paredes eran casi de cartón, no había privacidad. Aun así, dejó la puerta abierta.  
Se quedó dormida y despertó después de un rato gracias a el peso de alguien al final de su colchón, brincó y casi grita al encontrar a Kylo sentado, observándola inexpresivo.   
“¡Que mierdas haces aquí!” dijo en una especie de grito – susurro y volteó a ver como Rose seguía durmiendo.  
“Dejaste la puerta abierta, ¿Lo ves? Obedecer es fácil” contestó el tranquilamente.  
“¡Baja la voz!” reprendió ella quitándose la sabana de encima y acercándose “¡No puedes estar aquí, Rose va a despertarse!”  
“Oh, ella es Rose” contestó mirando a la chica “La imaginaba más adulta”  
“¡Sal de aquí!” le ordenó, pero Ren se levantó y avanzó hasta la cama de Rose, los ojos de Rey se alzaron pánico, “¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!” dijo más fuerte de lo que quería.  
Ren sonrió como sinvergüenza, relajado y confiado “¿Quieres que se resfríe?” tomó la orilla de la sabana y arropó a su compañera de cuarto “Aparte de ser un pésimo padawan, eres mala amiga, chatarrera”   
Rey se levantó de la cama y lo tomó del brazo, a empujones lo sacó de la pequeña habitación entre la risa burlona de Kylo “¡Pedazo de idiota!” le dijo aun asustada “¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si te ven?!”  
“¿Preocupada por mi seguridad, dulzura?” le contestó acomodándose el cabello. “Relájate, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, fui muy cuidadoso a diferencia tuya con cada decisión en tu corta y pobre vida”  
“Te lo juro, Ren, ¡un día te voy a ahorcar!”  
“Oh, por favor” rogó con los ojos brillosos y juguetones, la tomó de las manos y se las puso alrededor del cuello. “Vamos, aprieta”  
Rey se apartó rápidamente, sonrojándose “Idiota” se soltó el cabello y se rasco la cabeza “Ya dime ¿Qué haces aquí?”  
“Tengo un juego”  
“Felicidades”  
“Quiero que lo juguemos juntos”   
“¿Te parece que es momento de jugar? Es la mitad de la noche y en cualquier momento alguien puede escuchar” fuera de la habitación se extendían los humildes cuartos de cada miembro de la Resistencia, el de Rey era el último y estaba junto a un pequeño patio que usaba para meditar.  
“¿Dónde está tu espíritu rebelde, chatarrera?”  
“No voy a caer en tus trampas”  
“El juego es el siguiente” comenzó caminando alrededor de ella “No importa lo que yo haga, tú debes permanecer en silencio”  
“¿Qué parte de no voy a jugar es la que no entendiste?”  
“Si haces ruido, hay un castigo. Si te portas bien, una recompensa” rápidamente la tomó de la cintura “Si ganas, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero si pierdes” con la nariz le rozó la oreja y susurró “Si pierdes vendrás a visitarme a mis aposentos”  
Una vez más jugaba con fuego, instintivamente rodeó a Ren del cuello y lo besó sedienta del néctar oscuro que solo Kylo podía darle, él la guío entre besos hasta el patio donde meditaba, le sacó la única prenda con la que dormía y se agachó a besarle los pechos y apretarle el trasero “Recuerda, sin ruidos” le dijo succionando uno de los pezones. Deslizó una mano hasta pliegues de la chica y comenzó acariciando la piel sensible muy lentamente, solo quería provocarla, hacer que fallara y perdiera el juego que inició, Rey reprimía los sonidos que luchaban por salir, quería más intenso, más duro, sentirlo dentro “Veamos si tienes convicción” le susurró y comenzó a besarle el cuello, succionó fuerte en la clavícula a la par que tocaba el punto exacto de placer y ella falló, un sonido se le escapo, Ren la soltó abruptamente “Apóyate en tus rodillas y manos”  
“No hables tan fuerte” contestó mareada por la sensación inconclusa y recargándose en él.  
“Creo que no te importa que te escuchen, ya lo demostraste” la besó y le indicó el espacio frente a él “Vamos, obedece”  
¿Por qué seguirle el juego a Ren? Ciertamente no debía, ciertamente estaba faltando al código jedi. Ciertamente, le gustaba. Se sentía empoderada porque si ella lo pedía, él se detendría y entendió, que Ren no mandaba, era ella. Ciertamente quería llegar a su límite y dejarse llevar por el goce sublime, sentir el peligro y la adrenalina. Si, ciertamente estaba mal, pero se sentía más que bien.   
Se agachó sobre el pasto tomando la posición que Ren le indicó, incluso abrió un poco las piernas dejando que la brisa fresca se colara entre su centro húmedo, Kylo se quitó los guantes y la chaqueta pesada, quedándose solo en un pantalón flojo y una camisa de tirantes, se agacho detrás de ella y le abrió las piernas un poco más, la tocó y un sonido de piel húmeda se escuchó, Rey moría de vergüenza ¿Podía acaso ser más obvia en su deseo? Miró sobre su hombro y vio como Kylo se llevaba la mano a la boca, saboreándola. Rápido se le fue la vergüenza pues una palmada fuerte le azotó el trasero, apretó los dientes para no gritar.   
“Esa fue por el ruido de hace rato”  
Levantó la cabeza “A-auch” contestó murmurando muy bajo.  
“Shh..” dijo Ren “Vamos empezando” se inclinó sobre ella, casi cubriéndola y comenzó besándole la espalda mientras estimulaba su clítoris con el pulgar, succionó de nuevo, ahora la piel de su espalda baja, ella estaba perdida en las sensaciones y sus cadera comenzaron a buscar fricción.   
“A-Ah” gimió sin poder contenerse cuando Kylo aumentó el ritmo y le mordió el hombro.  
De inmediato él se incorporó y le dio otra palmada fuerte y sonora “Te van a escuchar, shhh”  
Volvió a su labor de volverla absolutamente loca, le apretó los senos y le introdujo dos dedos. “Oh... o-hh” falló de nuevo y recibió otra palmada.   
“¿Eso quieres, quieres que todos sepan lo que estamos haciendo? No, chatarrera, tus sonidos, toda tu, eres para mí”  
Esperó a que siguiera estimulándola con los dedos, en vez, Ren se acostó debajo de ella, a la altura de su sexo y comenzó chupando y lambiendo, introduciendo su lengua entre los pliegues rosados y sensibles, sosteniéndola de las caderas. El toque se su lengua, contra su centro se sentía como una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, Rey se tapó la boca con una mano, estaba casi por explotar. No tardó mucho cuando al fin alcanzó el clímax, a la luz de la luna, apoyando la cabeza en el pasto y con el trasero al aire. Se quedó ahí recuperando el aliento, mientras Ren la hacía sentarse en su pecho.   
Fue cuando escuchó a Rose “¿Rey?” la llamó desde adentro de la habitación.  
Rey se levantó y miró a Kylo quien se fingió sorpresa y sonrió. Frenética, buscó su ropa.   
“Si no le contestas va a salir a buscarte” sugirió Ren, sentándose con las piernas extendidas.  
“¡Estoy bien, Rose!” gritó, alzando el cuello. “¡Estoy ocupada meditando!”  
Después de unos segundos, su amiga contestó “Bueno… solo me pareció raro no verte. Continua, no te molesto más”  
“Gracias, Rose. Duerme”  
Ben la miraba con ganas de querer carcajearse “Ven, te ayudo a seguir meditando” le dijo en voz baja dándose dos golpecitos en los muslos, invitándola a sentarse encima.   
“¡Cállate!”   
“¿Rey?” habló Rose de nuevo “¿Estás sola?”  
La castaña rápidamente le tapó la boca a Ben con ambas manos “Cállate y no te muevas” susurró, después respiró profundo, trató de sonar normal “Si, Rose, solo… estaba… convocando a los fantasmas de la fuerza” Miró a Ben y él rodó los ojos.   
“Okay. Ya voy a dormir, perdón por interrumpir”  
“Si, descansa” cuando no se escuchó otro ruido, al fin soltó el aire que contenía y dejó de taparle la boca a Ben. “No te atrevas” advirtió, acomodándose en su regazó. Que más daba ya, estaba desnuda y tenía frío  
“¿Fantasmas de la fuerza?” se burló Ben abrazándola por detrás “¿Rose es tan tonta como tú? ¿O cómo hace para creerte?” Rey le pegó con el hombro, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua “¡Ow!”  
“A veces desearía que fueras mudo” tomó la chaqueta de Ren y se la puso en las piernas “Meh… algún defecto debías tener”   
Kylo le jaló el cabello de la nuca y le besó la mejilla “Que estupideces dices”  
.  
Ben se fue antes del amanecer luego de una pequeña y pacifica discusión donde se determinó un empate. Rey tendría su pregunta, Ben tendría su visita.   
Después de tomar un baño y asegurarse de que todo estuviera normal con Rose, Rey se dirigió a la oficina de la general Organa. Al entrar, todos rodeaban una gran pantalla donde el líder supremo Ren, informaría varios aspectos de su régimen en la galaxia. Se sentó al lado de Finn y escuchó.   
“Existe solamente una solución para romper el ciclo de corrupción y guerra en la galaxia. Establecer un Segundo Imperio Galáctico” Kylo hablaba seguro y fluido, mirando al frente “Este sistema de gobierno establecerá un solo código de comportamiento al que los ciudadanos deberán adherirse, asegurando así, convivencia sana, pacífica y correcta. De no adherirse a este código, el ciudadano se hará acreedor a sanciones y reprimendas que lo harán corregir su comportamiento, de no ser así, será neutralizado. Ese es el primer paso, remover de nuestra sociedad esos pequeños canceres que se oponen al orden y la unidad que el Segundo Imperio Galáctico busca establecer. Diferentes líneas de comunicación están abiertas si tú, como ciudadano, quieres reportar alguna organización que quiera interferir con la paz que deseamos y merecemos. Dicho acto de cooperación se verá recompensado en abundancia.  
En el primer año del Segundo Imperio Galáctico, me comprometo a lo siguiente:   
1\. Restablecer como capital a Coruscant y la remodelación completa de la cuidad.  
2\. La ineficiencia y corrupción será detectada y erradicada, los depredadores quedaran fuera del poder.   
3\. Erradicar el crimen organizado de las regiones Outer Rim.  
4\. Llevar civilización a los sistemas del Borde exterior, estas regiones han sido olvidadas por gobiernos anteriores. La esclavitud, termina hoy.  
La fuerza de este Imperio está en el orden y unión de cada ciudadano”  
Después de esto la trasmisión se cortó y la sala quedo en silencio hasta que Poe habló “¡Es una maldita dictadura!”   
“Ese no es nuestro problema más grave, comandante Dameron” dijo Leia levantándose de su lugar “Ren, les puso precio a nuestras cabezas, nos van a cazar por unos cuantos créditos” la general se encaminó a la puerta, nadie decía una palabra “Debo replantear la estrategia, hasta entonces, nadie sale de aquí” después miró a Rey “Padawan, acompáñame”  
Caminaron rápidamente hacia el patio de la base, Rey apenas estaba procesando el discurso de Kylo y lo que más impacto le causo fue su interés por el borde exterior, donde estaba Jakku.   
“No quería tener que pedirte esto, padawan” dijo Leia con preocupación y un tinte de tristeza en la mirada “Pero condiciones extremas, exigen acciones extremas”  
“Haré lo necesario, maestra, le doy mi palabra” contestó ella muy segura.  
“No me prometas nada, primero escucha” Leia respiró hondo “Tu y él son cercanos” dijo con pesar “Lo suficiente para que hagas las preguntas correctas”  
“¿Me está hablando de…?”  
“Si, de Kylo Ren”  
“General, él y yo… hablar no es exactamente lo que hacemos” dijo apenada.  
“Llegó el momento de hacerlo, es la única ventaja que tendremos”  
Rey negó “Leia… yo no…” no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo negarse “Lo que me pide… es…”  
“Soy consciente, Rey. Y odio ponerte en esta posición, créeme” su carátula de general se rompió “Es mi muchacho y no quiero lo lastimen… pero lo que propone…hay tantas vidas que dependen del éxito de la Resistencia”  
“¿Vidas que están por encima de Ben?” preguntó Rey sin poder detenerse.   
“Rey… a veces el deber…”  
“¡El deber!” Gritó la chica “¿El deber es más importante que su propio hijo?”  
“¡Entonces dime que hago!” contestó la general alzando la voz “Dime que hago cuando es mi hijo el causante de las guerras, de las muertes, del terror… ¿Qué hago cuando mi único hijo mata al amor de mi vida? ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados, viendo como mis errores e ineptitud causaron que mi bebé creciera para convertirse en lo que es ahora?” la general hablaba con rabia, desesperada y llena de dolor “Es mi deber hacer lo que sea para detenerlo, yo cause esto”


	16. 16. Supreme Lider

“¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? Fracasar con los dos aprendices más poderosos que tuviste” dijo Kylo. Si Luke no iba a dejarlo en paz, al menos iba a molestarlo un poco.  
“No le temo al fracaso” contestó Skywalker.  
“Huyes de el”  
“Y tú de la luz, de lo que sientes por ella”  
“Lo que siento por ella está de la cintura para abajo, viejo estúpido”  
.  
Hacer las preguntas correctas. Eso fue lo que Leia le dijo.   
El pequeño X – Wing orbitaba alrededor de la imponente Steadfast. Aquella nave era como una ciudad entera, Ren le había dado instrucciones de como aterrizar y en que hangar para no ser vista, trataba de mantener los nervios a raya, pero no podía evitar pensar el porqué de la invitación, parecía ilógico y arriesgado que ella acudiera hasta ahí. Al menos sabía cuál era su misión: recabar información.   
Localizó el hangar y comenzó a descender, una vez que aterrizó, Ren la esperaba a unos cuantos metros, su cara era inexpresiva y la miraba altivo, su voz, por algún motivo sonó a una advertencia “Bienvenida”  
Rey asintió, repentinamente nerviosa y fuera de lugar, lo siguió por un pasillo estrecho que conectaba a un elevador personal, llegaron a un punto alto donde podía ver la Primera Orden en su esplendor. Miles de naves, oficiales pulcramente vestidos de negro y maquinaria nueva y lujosa; lejos de la humilde base de la Resistencia.  
“¿Impresionada?” preguntó Ren cuando bajaron del elevador y Rey se asomó por un balcón.   
“Ni un poco” contestó, altanera.   
Tomaron otro transporte que los llevó aún más arriba, el lugar era tan grande que sería imposible recorrerlo a pie. Kylo permanecía en silencio con la mirada al frente, muy distinto de él joven que le sonreía bajo la luz de la luna. Algunos oficiales que se cruzaban en el camino, no se atrevían a verlo ni parecían sorprendidos de la presencia de la chica.  
“¿Cómo justificaste mi visita?” preguntó para romper el hielo.  
“No tengo porque” contestó mirándola al fin “Soy el Líder Supremo”.  
.  
Mentiría si dijera que no planeó cada detalle de la visita de Rey. Principalmente porque el orden le daba tranquilidad y no le gustaban las sorpresas, aunque con ella sus planes jamás salían como lo esperaba, Rey siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo salir de su zona de confort y esta probablemente no sería la excepción. Algunos miembros de la Primera Orden la vieron con él y lo más seguro era que regarían el rumor rápidamente, para cuando esto pasara, había dos opciones del desenlace: Rey regresaba a la Resistencia y él eliminaba cualquier rastro de su presencia o Rey aceptaba quedarse y unirse a él. Esperaba que fuera la segunda.   
Cuando entraron a sus cuarteles se sintió satisfecho al ver como Rey trataba de ocultar su sorpresa y actuar normal. Creció rodeado de lujos y como aprendiz de Snoke nunca le faltó nada material, aun así, le gustaba la sencillez y funcionalidad, todo en colores oscuros e iluminación blanca. Miró a Rey y alzó una ceja.   
“Se vería mejor en blanco” dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.   
.  
Kylo extendió una mano hacia ella, invitándola a entrar a otra habitación. Tenía un ventanal que daba al espacio estrellado, Rey inmediatamente se acercó a ver, esta vez no ocultó su sorpresa. Las estrellas brillaban de colores, haciéndola sentir contenta y en paz ¿Por eso estaba esa ventana ahí?   
“Tengo una petición” le dijo, acordándose de repente. Kylo asintió y la dejó continuar “Sin bloqueos. Quiero poder sentir tus emociones sin que me saques, yo haré lo mismo”  
“Acepto, solo porque también tengo pensado pedirte algo”  
Rey asintió ansiosa. Dentro de sí, sabía que iba a pedirle. Sabía que negarse resultaría aún más difícil de la última vez. Ren abrió su mente para ella y sorpresivamente, estaba en calma a diferencia de la suya.   
“¿Por qué tan nerviosa?”  
Ella se tomó un mechón de cabello “No lo sé, estar aquí se siente… raro”  
“Sientes que es traición” dijo acercándose de frente “Déjalo ir, Rey, no te hace sentir bien” le acarició la mejilla y la tomó del mentón para que levantara la cara “Esta noche, déjate llevar. Deja que yo me encargue de todo”   
Kylo emanaba una energía oscura y seductora que la obligaba a olvidarse de las consecuencias, su voz, grave y suave la hacía entrar en un trance hipnótico donde solo ellos importaban, lo observo detenidamente. Sus labios gruesos y rojos, se sentían tan bien sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos de mirada intensa y profunda eclipsaban el brillo de las estrellas y cuando bajaba la guardia, aquellos ojos le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sonrió, Ben Solo estaba ahí y ella pertenecía junto a él.   
Sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y largo, Ren recorrió el interior de su boca con la lengua, la tomó de la cintura y de la mejilla, después descansó su mano cerca del cuello delgado, cuando se separaron unieron sus frentes   
“Así debió pasar” dijo Ben con los ojos cerrados.  
Ella se sentía flotar “¿Qué?”  
“Tu primer beso” contestó separándose para verla sonrojarse “Debió ser así, no impulsivo y descuidado”  
“Refleja quien soy ¿No crees?” dijo sonriéndole como tonta, él permaneció serio, pero sus ojos… en sus ojos estaba su Ben.  
Lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa y si Rey pensó que no podía sonrojarse más, estaba equivocada. Ben parecía la encarnación de la belleza varonil, su cuerpo alto y fuerte, color marfil con lunares regados por la espalda y algunas pecas en los hombros. Ren se desvestía mirándola fijamente y ella estaba con la boca seca y el corazón martillándole el pecho, el lazo que compartían le permitía saber que su reacción ante él lo hacía sentir satisfecho, una vez que terminó se plantó frente a ella y la tomó de la mano.   
“Toca donde quieras”   
Ella respiró hondo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que había contenido el aliento, a pesar de haber estado con él en múltiples ocasiones, sus encuentros a veces parecían rápidos e improvisados, nunca lo había tocado ni visto como en este momento. Comenzó con una mano en la mejilla y Ben sonrió ante su inicio inocente, le trazó la línea de la quijada como aquella ocasión que lo vio dormir por primera vez, con la otra mano le recorrió la cicatriz que ella misma le hizo y sintió una punzada de culpa.  
“Déjalo ir, Rey”   
Bajó ambas manos a su pecho, acarició los hombros y dio un paso al frente, recorrió los brazos bien formados, apretando un poco en el bíceps y sosteniéndole las manos al terminar, midió sus palmas con las de él y la diferencia le hizo reír, con la ayuda de su conexión supo que Ben la encontraba tierna por ratos.   
Recargó una palma en el abdomen, recorriendo los músculos con un dedo y se mordió el labio cuando llegó hasta el vello oscuro cerca de su miembro, su otra mano viajo hasta las nalgas de Ben, donde dio un ligero apretón y volteó a verlo avergonzada, esperando que la reprendiera, en cambio el solo levantó una ceja y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Se puso de rodillas y bajo las manos hasta acariciar cada muslo cubierto de vello rizado, después el resto de las piernas torneadas. Lo observó de abajo hacia arriba y no había duda. Era hermoso.   
“Gracias” respondió Ben, contestando su pensamiento.   
Rey se levantó y lo rodeó, con las dos manos le acarició la espalda, su parte favorita, lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en el hombro, después otro y varios más. Llevó una de sus manos a palpar el miembro de Ben, estaba erecto y caliente, suspiró y lo hizo encararla, Rey lo atrajo de las mejillas y lo beso como si quisiera consumirse junto a él en el fuego que crecía dentro de ella, Ben por fin la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica café, ella quería apurarlo, pero él parecía no tener prisa. Y es que no la tenían, Ben se lo hizo saber, si ella quería, todas sus noches podían ser así.   
La noche estrellada fue testigo de la unión de sus cuerpos, como cada pensamiento se entrelazó y brillaron juntos, fundidos entre la luz y oscuridad. Ninguna palabra fue necesaria, la petición y la promesa estaban ahí, en cada beso, cada caricia y en la forma sublime de cada embestida, la intensidad de su mirada, el sonido de su respiración y como, cuando tocaron su punto máximo de placer, Ben Solo la miró a los ojos y se sintió renacer.   
.  
Rey descansaba a su lado y él trataba de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. La observaba y en su pecho se extendía una calidez extraña que le llenaba de incertidumbre. Una vez más, la chatarrera le tomaba desprevenido y le molestaba no saber cómo sentirse. No estar en control ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía lleno de miedo?   
Cuando el datapad de su escritorio se encendió, fue la primera vez que agradeció escuchar la voz de Hux. Se vistió rápido y salió de urgencia a una junta en el ala continua, le reportaron una nave externa que entró a su atmosfera. Estaba explicando a los oficiales como proceder cuando Hux lo interrumpió.  
“Líder Supremo, hay una transmisión… alguien solicita hablar con usted”  
“¿Quién?” contestó irritado.   
“Preferiría decírselo en privado” dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sospechosa.  
“Me importa una mierda lo que prefieras, habla”  
Hux se paró derecho y gritó “Su madre solicita hablar con usted”  
Todos en la sala tuvieron la decencia de permanecer callados. Kylo se levantó de su asiento y miró a el pelirrojo quien se llevó las manos al cuello por la falta de oxígeno “General Hux ¿Quiere repetir lo que dijo?”  
Hux luchaba por respirar y alcanzó a responder “La general Organa”  
“Eso creí escuchar” dijo Ren, soltándolo y abandonando la sala rápidamente.   
Maldito Hux y su insolencia, ya recibiría su castigo. Entro a su despacho privado ¿Qué mierdas querría Leia? Encendió la pantalla.  
“Hola, Ben” saludó su madre con esa mirada condescendiente que tanto le molestaba.   
“General Organa, diríjase a mí por mi título, soy el Lid…”  
“Tu nombre es Ben, yo te lo puse y así voy a llamarte” Leia le sonrió un poco “Fue nuestro acuerdo”  
Kylo sintió la furia burbujear “En ese momento yo estaba…”  
“Estabas asustado por Rey, lo recuerdo”  
“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó secamente, pretendía terminar esa conversación lo más pronto posible.   
“Dos miembros de la Resistencia van hacia ti, tomaron la nave de tu padre y salieron sin mi aprobación”  
“¿En qué me sirve saberlo?” Si se atrevieron a acercarse a mi nave, las consecuencias son bastante obvias”  
“Si los matas, Rey no te lo perdonara jamás”  
“¿Tu autoridad es tan nula que permitiste pasaran por encima de ti?”  
“A diferencia tuya, hijo, como líder, no acostumbro forzar a nadie a quedarse ni asesino a quien se oponga. Ya deben estar llegando, creen que Rey fue a enfrentarte sola”  
“¿Ella… te dijo… sobre…?” preguntó parpadeando.   
“No tuvo que” la general alzó la cabeza “No soy estúpida, Ben”  
Entonces se le ocurrió y temió que fuera verdad “Tú la enviaste” aseguró amargamente. “¡Esto es un plan tuyo y de ella! ¡Me están viendo la cara de idiota!”   
“No, Ben” contestó tranquilamente.   
“¡Deja de llamarme as!” gritó colérico. Ella lo traiciono, lo estaba usando.   
“¡Eres mi hijo y te voy a decir como yo quiera!”  
“¡NO! ¡Hace años perdiste a tu hijo! ¡Preferiste la galaxia en vez de él!” temblaba de ira, las palabras de Snoke rondaban su cabeza como fantasmas “¡Yo no soy tu hijo!”  
Leia respiraba agitada “¿Cuántas veces le has pedido a Rey que se una a ti? ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho que no?” dijo levantando una ceja y Ren odió compartir ese gesto con ella “Recoja su dignidad, Líder Supremo, está en el suelo”.  
.  
La puerta se escuchó y Rey se incorporó inmediatamente. Se sentó en la cama, envuelta en la sabana y esperó a que Ben entrara. Su sonrisa se perdió cuando él le calvó la mirada, completamente indiferente, al buscar su conexión vio la conversación con Leia.   
“No es así” dijo firmemente, levantándose de la cama. “Escúchame…”  
“¡Tu… tu viniste porque ella te lo pidió!”  
“¡No! Vine porque quise hacerlo”  
“¡Es una puta trampa!” se acercó a ella, furioso “Y yo que creí… ¡Mierda!”  
“Ben, te lo puedo mostrar, por favor, entra en mi mente y veras que las cosas no pasaron así, veras que yo te…”  
“¡Incluso le avisaste a la escoria que tienes por amigos!”  
“¿Finn… sabe?” al parecer ese era el nombre menos indicado para mencionar.  
“¿Le cuentas todo, Rey?” preguntó Kylo muy de cerca, con fuego en la mirada “¿Absolutamente todo?”  
Tenía que ser más inteligente, discutir con él no iba a solucionar nada “No” respondió con voz firme pero suave “Lo que tú y yo tenemos… es solo nuestro” lo tomó de la cara y le apartó el cabello de la frente, él parpadeó e inconscientemente se relajó.   
“Mentirosa” contestó en voz baja, pero sin alejarse de su toque, aún estaba molesto, pero al menos no gritaba.   
“Digo la verdad, sé que puedes sentirlo, busca en nuestra conexión”  
Ren pareció dudar, pero después de un instante la besó casi con furia “No me mientas, chatarrera”  
Ella negó y lo atrajo del cuello para besarlo de nuevo. Ahi estaba la pasión otra vez, las emociones de Ren eran un huracán violento, nada parecido al encuentro anterior donde incluso pareció amoroso. Y a ella le gustaba. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, ambos.   
A tropezones lo desvistió mientras él seguía besando donde alcanzaba, en el cuello, los pechos, succionar la piel de la clavícula, tirar un poco de su cabello en la nuca, una vez que estuvo desnudo, se acostó en la cama con él encima, pero Ren bajó hasta quedar en su intimidad y comenzó a complacerla sin darle tiempo de respirar. Estaba en todos lados, con su lengua experta trazó círculos alrededor de su clítoris y parecía querer devorársela, Rey se deshacía en lloriqueos de placer, la sensación se combinaba con las emociones posesivas de Ren, parecía querer consumirla y que nunca olvidara al causante de su éxtasis. El orgasmo la sorprendió y gritó, enterrándole los tobillos en la espalda, pero Ren no se detuvo. Siguió con su dedicada misión y en menos de lo que pensó, otro orgasmo la dejó casi dormida.  
Entonces Kylo se sentó en la cama, sobre sus talones y la tomó de las caderas para voltearla sobre su estómago, Rey se agitó de nuevo, ansiosa. De una estocada entró y ella se apoyó en sus rodillas para un mejor ángulo, los movimientos de Ren eran rápidos y posesivos y tal vez quien escuchara los sonidos que salían de la boca de Rey pensaría que había dolor, pero era solo la sensación intensa de sentir sus grandes manos apretando con fuerza de la cadera, el tamaño de su miembro entrando y saliendo, la oscuridad, los celos. Nunca pensó encontrar todo eso tan erótico y excitante. Sintió las paredes de su intimidad contraerse en un tercer clímax, Kylo extendió una mano y la tomo del cabello bruscamente, jaló y la hizo arquear la espalda para susurrarle en el oído “Mia”


	17. 17. Yes, master

De nuevo la observaba dormida, pero esta vez aquel sentimiento extraño se esfumaba y era remplazado por un ansia de poseer. Ella era suya. Nadie iba a arrebatársela, ni Leia ni el traidor. Aunque probablemente Rey no tomaría muy bien la noticia ¿Qué tan malo podría ser obligarla a quedarse? De seguro se le pasaría con el tiempo ¿no? Se pasó las manos por la cara, ¿en que se había metido?   
Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó a vestirse, tenía invitados nuevos e iba a recibirlos como se merecían.  
.  
Después de la agitada conversación con su hijo, Leia se sirvió un vaso de wiskey coreliano y miró al cielo.   
“¿Princesa estar segura de lo que hace?” preguntó Chewie  
“Solo espero que resulte”   
“Princesa estar poniendo en riesgo a Rayo de sol”  
“Lo sé, Chewie, estoy poniendo en riesgo a la Resistencia entera, pero conozco a Ben, incluso si él está seguro de que no. No va a matar a Poe ni a Finn”  
“¿Y si Rayo de sol decide unirse a Muchacho triste?”  
Leia se tomó el wiskey de un trago “Entonces estaremos en verdaderos problemas”  
.  
“Líder Supremo, ¿Qué hacemos con el piloto de la Resistencia?” preguntó un joven oficial.   
Kylo lo meditó un momento “Ponlo en una nave de la Primera Orden y déjalo vagar unos días por la galaxia, sin provisiones. Si la general Organa se preocupa por él, lo encontrara.” se levantó de su asiento “¿Dónde está el traidor?”  
El oficial le indicó el camino y Ren estaba ansioso por enarcarlo. Entró a la celda, despacio, arrogante, mirando despectivamente al traidor que permanecía atado a la silla de interrogación y lo veía con furia.   
“FN2187, bienvenido a casa” Se plantó frente a él. La cara del chico se contrajo en furia e indignación, Ren luchó por contener una sonrisa. “Al fin estas donde perteneces, aunque debo admitir que ser escoria rebelde va contigo”  
“¿Dónde está Rey?” exigió el traidor ferozmente.   
Kylo parpadeó lentamente “En mi habitación”  
FN quedó boquiabierto y se retorció en sus ataduras “¡No te atrevas a tocarla!”  
“¿Y si ella me lo pide? ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?”  
“¡Maldito monstruo asqueroso! ¡Si le pones una mano encima te juro que...”  
“¿Una mano encima? Oh… planeo hacer más que eso” esta vez sí sonrió, burlándose de la reacción del traidor. Ojalá Rey no se enterara de esta conversación, seguro lo mataría mientras duerme. “FN2187, no voy a matarte, ni siquiera voy a lastimarte” se acercó y susurró “Vas a quedarte aquí, hasta que yo lo decida”  
Se dio la vuelta e ignoró las protestas del traidor. Ahora seguía Rey, alguien debía enseñarle modales a esa chica.   
.  
Nunca en toda su vida había dormido tan cómoda, se estiró en la cama, era suave y tenia almohadas que se sentían como nubes esponjadas, miró al techo, satisfecha y contenta. ¿Dónde estaba Ben? Aquel pensamiento la hizo levantarse rápidamente, Ben habló con Leia, Finn y Poe salieron tras ella a buscarla. Había grandes problemas ¿Ben mataría a sus amigos? Tenía que hacer algo, interceder o ayudarlos a escapar. Se levantó desnuda y busco su ropa sin éxito, en la habitación solo tenía la sabana negra para cubrirse, se la enredó en el cuerpo e inspecciono el lugar, encontró una habitación parecida a una ducha donde el agua salía de todos lados, entró en pánico porque no lograba apagarla y terminó empapada junto con la sabana. Cuando salió, Ren la esperaba de pie al lado de la ventana.   
“Tu ropa está…” dijo, pero paró en seco al verla, alzó ambas cejas.   
“Tuve una pelea con tu ducha” dijo sonrojada.   
“Evidentemente la ducha ganó”   
Al menos estaba de buen humor, ella podía hacer esto, ser gentil y no partirle la cara a la primera estupidez que saliera de su bonita boca “¿Mi ropa?”  
“Ah… sí.” Caminó hasta una puerta que Rey no había notado y al abrirla, sus ojos no daban crédito. “Escoge algo” dijo Ren y se apartó dándole espacio entre las prendas.   
Es una puta broma, pensó. respiró hondo y volteó a verlo “Me gustaría usar la ropa que traje” dijo con cautela.   
“No” contestó Ren.  
“No creo que algo de esto sea apropiado de usar para regresar a la base”  
“¿Quién habló de regresar a la base?”  
Su estómago se hundió, Ren la miraba fijamente, olas de rabia llegaron hasta ella, provenían de él “Ben…” levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla.  
“No” respondió sosteniéndola de la muñeca “Te vas a dirigir a mi solamente de una manera, de otro modo, no voy a escuchar ninguna de tus peticiones”  
“¿Vas a retenerme a la fuerza?”  
“Claro que no, puedes irte cuando lo desees” su expresión ocultaba algo “Pero, si te vas ¿Quién va a cuidar al traidor?”  
“¿Finn está aquí? ¿En esta nave?”  
“Si. Tranquila, está vivo. Se irá vivo.”  
“No te entiendo”   
“Ah, dulce e inocente Rey” Ren se acercó “El traidor va a quedarse hasta que yo lo quiera. Puede ser un día, puede ser un año. Es un desertor de la Primera Orden, tiene una condena que cumplir aquí.”  
“¿Y yo?”  
“Tú eres libre”  
“¡No voy a abandonar a Finn!”  
“Es tu decisión, pero si te quedas lo que él se quede, hay reglas que seguir”  
“¡Me quedaré para siempre si lo dejas ir!” dijo impulsivamente y Ren perdió el control.  
“¡¿Tanta devoción por esa escoria?! ¡¿Tanto puto amor por él?!” la miraba frenético y en su mente solo había ganas de matar “¡Dispuesta a quedarte conmigo con tal de salvarlo!”  
“¡Yo vine aquí por ti!” gritó y era verdad ¿Cómo no podía verlo? “Pero ellos me siguieron y complicaron todo. Déjame arreglarlo”  
“No, Rey. ¡Aquí se hace lo que a mí me da la gana y si digo que Finn se queda, se quedara!”  
“¡Voy a matarte!”  
“¡Inténtalo, chatarrera estúpida!”  
“¡Planeaste todo esto! Me estas manipulando con Finn”  
“¡Yo no planee esto! ¡Todo iba a ser distinto, tu ibas a estar aquí una noche y te darías cuenta de que tu lugar es conmigo!”  
“¡¿Y cómo mierdas me iba a dar cuenta de eso?! ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡¿Me ibas a convencer con sexo?! ¡¿Con vestidos bonitos y habitaciones lujosas?! ¡No sabes nada de mí!”  
“¡Se lo suficiente! ¡Sé que te sonrojas cada vez que me miras! ¡Sé qué piensas en mi más de lo que te gustaría! Sé que muy en el fondo y aunque no quieras admitirlo, quieres quedarte… y ahora tienes una excusa, Finn es tu excusa. Eres transparente frente a mí, Rey, no hay algo que puedas ocultarme”   
El impacto de su puño fue rápido y duro, Kylo dio un paso atrás y se llevó la mano a la boca, limpiándose la sangre. Rey lo miró asustada y furiosa, el lado oscuro le ayudo a golpearlo, podía sentirlo fluir por sus venas, como electricidad que luchaba por salir.   
Ren se burló “Nos vamos a divertir tanto”  
“¡Pedazo de mierda!” se lanzó sobre él, dejando caer la sabana y golpeándolo donde podía, pero Kylo le ganaba en tamaño y fuerza, rápidamente la inmovilizó sosteniéndole ambas manos por detrás de la espalda.   
“Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales, niña tonta”  
“Idiota engreído, no sabes ni manejar tu propia vida… ¡ja! Vas a enseñarme a manejar la mía”  
De alguna manera Ren la levanto y ella por inercia lo envolvió con sus piernas por la cintura. Sus grandes manos la toman de los muslos y la recuesta en la cama, con eficacia se desbrocha el pantalón y Rey no puede creer como todo evoluciono a esto, hace un minuto estaban peleando. Lo atrae de la nuca para besarlo y Kylo gime en sus labios cuando ella baja la mano para tocar su miembro, le da la vuelta para quedar encima de él y pulgada por pulgada se introduce el pene erecto hasta que termina por llenarla toda. Ren la mira como si fuese la galaxia entera, la toma de la cadera fuertemente y lambe desde su ombligo hasta sus pechos, succiona y muerde un poco, Rey comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama, Ren deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y una de sus manos abandona el agarre de la cadera para hacer espacio entre ambos y estimular el clítoris, ella gime alto y se muerde un labio, él eleva sus caderas encontrándose con el movimiento de ella. Rey abre los ojos, pues Kylo toco el punto exacto que la hace derretirse en éxtasis, clava sus uñas en los hombros, Ren no da tregua y continúa estimulándola, es casi doloroso, pero el orgasmo le arrasa toda voluntad de discutir. Continúa entrando y saliendo de ella un rato más hasta que puede sentir liquido caliente explotar dentro y Ren esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Rey, con un gran suspiro se termina de vaciar.   
Después de unos momentos de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, le pregunta “¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?”  
Por un breve momento, Ren olvida que el lazo entre ellos está abierto y Rey pude verlo todo Porque eres lo más bello que he visto, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque, aunque normalmente nada me importa, quemaría planetas enteros por ti.  
Kylo levanta la cabeza lentamente “Para mí, no hay otra opción”  
.  
De nuevo la observaba dormir, encogida en sí misma, como si se estuviera protegiendo. ¿Qué tantas noches horribles habría pasado esta pobre chica?  
Si Rey se quedaba, todo eso quedaría en el pasado, Kylo aniquilaría a quien le hizo daño, ella merecía ser adorada y mimada, él podía hacer eso.   
Aun que, si salía de su fantasía, se daba cuenta que Rey de seguro tenia sentimientos más agradables hacia FN que hacia él. ¿Cómo iba alguien a amarlo? Ni siquiera su propia madre pudo. Iba a aferrarse a la chica lo más que podía, no iba a durar, lo sabía bien. Pero Kylo dejaría huella en su vida de una u otra manera.   
.  
A la mañana siguiente se estiró de nuevo en aquella cama cómoda y tibia, se llevó la mano al cuello, Kylo dejo marcas y ardían un poco. Levantándose decidida a ganarle la batalla a esa extraña regadera, antes de entrar metió la mano al armario donde Kylo le mostro y tomó lo primero que alcanzó, un fino camisón de tela sedosa y rosada, de tirantes finos y que probablemente le llegaría a mitad de muslo. Maldito.  
Al salir de la ducha, triunfante, Ren la esperaba sentado frente a una mesa repleta de comida. Su estómago gruñó.  
“Buenos días, Rey”  
“Hola” Observó con más cuidado la mesa ¿Dónde estaba su plato? “¿Yo no voy a comer?”  
Ren sonrió de lado “Claro, toma asiento” dijo abriendo las piernas un poco, invitándola a dentarse en su rodilla.   
“¡De ninguna, puta manera!” grita irritada. ¿Quién demonios se cree este tipo?  
“Como gustes” Kylo tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a partir una fruta color roja.   
Por desgracia su cuerpo la traicionó y el estómago le gruño alto y fuerte, Kylo se cubrió la boca con la mano donde sostenía el tenedor, el muy imbécil se estaba burlando de ella. Tena que ser más lista, enfrentarlo con furia no llevaba a nada más que sexo para evadir hablar y debía asegurarse de que Finn estuviera bien. Se tragó el orgullo.  
“¿Te gusta el vestido?” preguntó batiendo sus pestañas hacia él. Se sentía ridícula.   
“Me gusta cómo se te ve a ti” contestó Ren, invitándola de nuevo a sentarse en su pierna.   
Ella lo hizo, rápido y sin mirarlo, estaba absurdamente sonrojada. Ren le puso una mano en el muslo y con la otra le acercó el cubierto para que probara bocado. Respiró profundo y comió de su plato, iba a protestar, iba a decirle que era humillante, iba a decirle que su mano no se sentía tan bien sobre su muslo y que las frutas no estaban tan jugosas y ricas. Pero cuando recordó todo eso, ya se había terminado el plato entero. Kylo la miró alzando una ceja y ella bajó la mirada. Era su momento de actuar, la mente de Ren estaba complacida y tranquila, escogió sus palabras y usó un tono de voz dulce.   
“Quisiera, si me lo permites, poder hablar con Finn.” no recibió respuesta por un rato “¿Kylo?”  
“Solo voy a escucharte si te diriges a mí de la manera correcta”  
Inhaló y cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia “Líder Supremo, solo quiero hacerle saber a Finn que estoy bien” Kylo continuó sin responder, entonces ella entró en su mente y lo vio. “¿Es un puto chiste?” preguntó buscándole la mirada “No voy a hacerlo, imbécil”  
“Como gustes”   
Haces esto por Finn, se repitió varias veces. Entonces se acomodó en el regazo de Ren y le abrazó por el cuello “Maestro Ren, ¿puedo hablar con Finn un momento?”  
Kylo levantó la mirada y no había más que orgullo y una sensación de triunfo que emanaba de él, la tomó de la cintura “¿Para qué?”  
Rey quería gritar y romperle cada plato en la cara para borrarle la estúpida expresión de satisfacción, en cambio “Solo le voy a informar que estoy bien, aquí, contigo…maestro”  
Kylo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo “Lo que pidas, dulzura”


	18. 18. Yes, Ben

Bueno, no fue tan humillante. Si, Kylo seguía sonriendo como un idiota orgulloso y con juguete nuevo, pero al menos logró lo que quería.   
“Si vas a visitar al traidor, más vale que te cambies de ropa”   
“¿Qué tiene esta de malo?” preguntó, después de todo el pequeño camisón era bastante cómodo.   
Ren se acercó y la tomó de ambos lados de la cara “No voy a permitir que alguien más te vea así, todo esto” bajó una mano hasta la cadera de Rey “Es mío”  
“Vaya idiota confiado que eres” era necesario, rescatar un poco de su dignidad “No soy propiedad suya… maestro”  
“Mmm… entonces explícame, Rey, ¿Por qué tu cuerpo grita que me perteneces?”  
“Tal vez no sabes escuchar mi cuerpo tan bien como presumes”  
“Oh, créeme, te escucho… fuerte y claro” comenzó acariciando los hombros “cada vez que estoy dentro de ti… cada vez que sientes el placer que te doy” la atrajo de la cintura “Eres mía”  
“Imbécil”   
“¿Tan difícil es aceptarlo? Vamos, chatarrera, hace un momento eras la cosa más adorable y dulce y ahora…” Kylo se separó bruscamente “¿estás tratando de manipularme?”  
Todas las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron “¡No!” dijo dando un paso al frente “No… tu dijiste que… hay reglas que seguir si voy a quedarme y pensé que… pensé que te complacía verme dócil”  
“Oh, claro que lo hace… pero no pierdas tu chispa” le tomó la mano y se la besó “te he dicho que me gusta rudo”  
Ren salió de la habitación, dejándola con una imagen mental de él recostado en la cama y ella encima tomándolo del cuello. La humedad entre sus piernas se la hizo tomar otro baño.   
Cuando terminó, la mesa ya estaba recogida, pero sobre la cama había un holopad con una pantalla que parpadeaba, al abrirlo, tenía un mensaje de Kylo:   
La celda del traidor es la 2178, tienes el acceso autorizado por tiempo limitado. Ponte la túnica que deje sobre el sofá (es color negro, te sienta bien) cuando regrese quiero que tengas puesto el vestido que está al lado. Si sabes lo que te conviene ¡sigue las instrucciones, chatarrera terca! Es una orden de tu maestro.   
“Él no es mi maestro” dijo en voz alta.   
Ahí estaba la túnica negra y se la puso, pero el vestido jamás. Se veía complicadísimo con tanta tela vaporosa y color vino.   
Una vez lista, fue de camino con Finn, en su pecho había algo extraño, una emoción que no estaba lista para asimilar. ¿Por qué el toque de Ren se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de adorar el color de sus ojos y la mirada suave después de un beso? ¿Por qué trataba de complacerle? Todo estaba mal, todo terminaría mal. Aquella emoción era tan asfixiante que se encontraba al borde del llanto ¿Por qué Kylo Ren?   
.  
Estaba ignorándolo. Estúpido Luke y su sonrisa de burla. No iba a permitir que le distrajera, el Líder Supremo tenia trabajo por hacer. Ahora que la Resistencia no tenía a Rey, era momento para atacar. Tantas estrategias por crear, iba a destruir todo de una vez por todas, Leia iba a pagar, todos iban a pagar, cada una de esas patéticas vidas iban a perecer ante su sable rugiente, nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino, su destino, él era el poderoso Kylo Ren, heredero del legado de Vader. Cruel, hábil, imparable, dominante del lado oscuro, el…  
“¿Y cuándo es la boda?” intervino el fantasma, deteniendo el tren de pensamientos oscuros de Ren. Kylo exhaló y le dieron ganas de saltar por al vacío y morir congelado en el espacio. “Te lo dije, muchacho…”  
“Si, si, siempre estarás conmigo”  
De nuevo Skywalker hizo resonar su carcajada de burla “Me caes mejor ahora que estoy muerto”  
“No comparto tu opinión, creo que te odio incluso más”  
“Ahg… ustedes los Solo. Tan obstinados”  
“¿Qué no tienes alguien más a quien atormentar?”  
“Pensaba en hablar con Rey…”  
“¡Ni lo pienses!” estalló Ren.  
“¿Qué pasa sobrinito? ¿Miedo de que la haga entrar en razón y se de cuenta que es un error estar aquí? ¿O te da más miedo que se entere de lo mucho que te importa?”  
“Lo que siento por Rey…”  
“Ah… ¿sientes algo por ella?”  
“Lo que siento por ella está…”  
“De la cintura para abajo, aha”  
“¡¿Qué vas a saber tú de sentimientos, viejo decrepito, inútil?! ¡Los jedis no tienen permitido…”  
“Vínculos emocionales, es correcto”  
“¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO HABLO!”  
“Puedo notar cuando algo es puro”  
“Eso no existe, el amor es una respuesta química, una ilusión, el amor puro…”  
“¿Amor?” Luke se acercó y sonrió “¿Quién habló de amor?”  
Aquella realidad de cayo como un asteroide entero encima, de repente quería hundirse en el suelo “Yo… no…” titubeo, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.   
“Oh, Ben… siempre tan tú” y desapareció.   
.  
El cálido abrazo de su amigo fue lo más reconfortante que había sentido en las últimas horas de su vida, Finn significaba estabilidad, ternura y paz.   
“Estas bien ¿seguro?” preguntó revisándolo.   
“Si, ni siquiera me golpearon y hay un guardia cuidándome la espalda”  
“Finn, lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa”  
“No digas eso, Rey” contestó, limpiándole las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar “Kylo Ren, él es el culpable. ¿Tu estas bien? Te juro Rey, pagará por lo que hizo…”  
“Estoy bien, Finn…   
“Ren dijo que estabas en su habitación, por supuesto que no le creí”  
Rey tragó saliva “Estoy en un lugar seguro… Voy a sacarte de aquí, todo estará bien, lo prometo.”  
“Te creo, vamos a salir de aquí, juntos” dijo besándole la frente y Rey estaba tan aliviada de que su amigo estuviera ahí, sosteniéndola mientras por dentro se debatía entre hacer lo que quería y lo que debía.   
Desde una ventana alta, Ren observaba la escena y la oscuridad se apoderaba de su juicio una vez más.   
.  
Fue un respiro ver a Finn, ahora podía volver a su juego de pretender agradar a Kylo ¿o no estaba pretendiendo? En fin, se sentó a esperarlo. Al lado, el vestido color vino descansaba y ella se convencía de no usarlo. Decidió explorar la habitación y el único mueble que pudo abrir fue el que guardaba la ropa para ella, en la parte de abajo había una caja que no dudó en abrir, contenía esos productos que las chicas de la Resistencia usaban para que sus rostros lucieran distintos, Leia le había aplicado alguna vez un poco de esa tinta para pestañas.   
Ren no llegaba y ella moría de aburrimiento, el holopad estaba sin señal ni batería, dio vueltas por la gran habitación, miró las estrellas, evadió pensar en aquel sentimiento extraño y repitió el proceso otras veces más. Entonces tomó la caja y encontró un tubo con un pigmento rojo, era para labios, dibujó en la ventana hasta que el tubo se consumió y después borró todo para que Kylo no se molestara con ella. La tinta para pestañas fue la siguiente, a esta le dio el uso adecuado en su mayoría, aunque casi se saca un ojo.  
“Esta cosa debería ser un arma” dijo terminando de aplicársela por tercera ocasión, esta vez quedo bien, o eso esperaba. Miró sus nuevas pestañas en el espejo y le pareció buena idea usar otro de los tubos de color rojo en sus labios, no quedó tan mal. Al soltarse el cabello notó que la túnica no iba con su nueva cara, tal vez con el vestido todo se completaría. Se lo puso y si, se veía guapa.   
Satisfecha, salió el baño a esperar de nuevo a Kylo Ren. Para su sorpresa, él ya estaba en la habitación, de pie, cubierto en sudor y jadeante. Ella se aclaró la garganta para que la mirara, estaba nerviosa ¿Se veía como una tonta?  
Ren la miró y sonrió levemente, por supuesto, ¡Como pudo pensarlo! Kylo había visto mujeres realmente hermosas, una chatarrera disfrazada de princesa debía de parecerle un chiste.   
“Quién diría que tanta belleza se escondía debajo de toda esa mugre”  
Así como sus inseguridades llegaron, se fueron “Wow, tu sí que sabes hacer sentir especial a una chica” dijo sarcásticamente.   
“No estás aquí para que te haga sentir especial, ya te dije que no soy un hombre de flores y poemas”  
“Me queda claro” se paró derecha y mi miró despectivamente “Bueno, ya cumplí con tu capricho… maestro. Me voy a dormir”  
“No, espera” la detuvo de la muñeca “Quiero admirarte un momento más” el muy idiota se sentó en el sofá y se sirvió una bebida “Vamos, date la vuelta”  
“No voy a humillarme frente a ti”  
“No es humillante ser admirada, dulzura. Es un honor que solo yo tengo”  
“Ja! ¿Y porque no mejor deleitar a todos con mi supuesta belleza?”  
“Porque eres solo para mi”  
“¡Eres insufrible!”  
“Y tu bellísima. Date la vuelta, quiero ver cómo te queda del trasero”  
“¿Puedes tomarte algo en serio?”  
“Oh, la señorita Jedi quiere seriedad. Bien” se levantó y sin previo aviso lanzó el vaso de vidrio contra un muro “¡EXPLÍCAME PORQUE MIERDAS DEJAS QUE EL TRAIDOR DE BESE!”  
“¿Qué?”  
“¿Crees que no los vi? Juntos, abrazados. ¡Mientras le hacías promesas al oído!” la tomó de las muñecas “¡Yo me doy cuenta de todo, chatarrera mentirosa!”  
“Yo NO bese a Finn” contestó con la mandíbula apretada.  
“¡Dejas que se te acerque, que te toque!”  
“Ben, me estas lastimando”  
“¿Y? ¿Qué no eres un jedi? ¡Defiéndete! ¡Vamos, niña estúpida!” se descolgó en sable del cinturón y se lo puso en las manos “¡Vamos! ¡Mátame, ten las agallas! ¡Mátame y después lárgate con él!”  
“Ben, no, ¿Qué dices?” a la fuerza sostenía el sable, tratando de soltarlo.   
“Anda, sabemos que soy un monstro, un asesino ¡Tú lo viste, mate a Han Solo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Sabes que no me tentaré el corazón para matar a todos los demás!”  
“Ben…” comenzó a sollozar “No, no puedo” la furia en los ojos de Ben se fue apagando, la ira se convirtió en vergüenza “Basta, por favor, basta” se lanzó a envolverlo en un abrazo, llorando en su pecho, mientras, Ben agitado, le pedía perdón sin usar palabras.   
.  
Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que ambas mentes estuvieron en una tranquila sincronía.  
“Yo…” empezó Ben “Yo… no debí…”  
“¿Qué? ¿Gritarme y pedirme que te matara?”  
“Si, eso también…”  
“¿Cómo alguien tan listo puede ser tan estúpido?”  
“Supongo que es de familia”   
Ante este comentario y lo indefenso que se veía, Rey no pudo evitar reír sonoramente. Kylo la observó con una mirada extraña, como cuando alguien admira las estrellas después de un día duro.   
“Eres una pésima influencia”  
“También es de familia”   
Para cuando su conversación terminó ya estaban desnudos, Rey se acomodó arriba y trazó un camino de besos rojos desde el cuello hasta el pubis, se sentía aventurera y comenzó a lamber el largo de su miembro hasta introducírselo completo en la boca y succionó, Ren maldijo en voz baja y la tomó del cabello para marcar el ritmo, los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas por lo profundo del movimiento, pero Kylo siguió empujando hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó y se derramó en su boca, después la besó sin importarle que tuviera las mejillas llenas. La tomó de las caderas y prácticamente se subió encima, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, lo único que Rey podía ver era a él, de nuevo se besaron y Ren le subió una pierna al hombro, ella por si sola se introdujo el miembro con el poco espacio entre ellos, estaba ansiosa, buscando unirse más a él. La primera embestida le sacó un gemido agudo y sorpresivo, la longitud del miembro se sentía completa, sublime como un pecado y gloriosa como la puesta de sol, su secreto, su Ben. Tomó un ritmo tortuoso, lento y profundo, donde Ren consumía cada uno de sus sonidos y la forma en que su boca rosada se abría cuando casi alcanzaba el cielo.   
“Tu…” dijo Ren entre movimientos mas rápidos que hacían rebotar los pechos de Rey “No vas a venirte con nadie más, solo conmigo dentro, por el resto de tu maldita vida. ¿Me has entendido? Puedes jugar a los amigos, fingir que todos te agradan, pero TU eres mía, esto” dijo acariciando la intimidad de Rey “Esto es MIO”   
¿Relaciones sanas? Definitivamente Rey no estaba en una. Pero por el momento esperaba que Ren no le volviera a preguntar si era suya, porque probablemente ella diría que sí, mil veces que sí. Y Kylo hablaba en serio.   
“Di que sí” demandó aumentando el ritmo y acomodándose para tocar el clítoris.   
“Ah…. Ahhh… S-si” respondió aferrándose a sus hombros, estaba tan cerca, delirante de placer.   
“Di Si, Ben”   
“¡Si, Ben!”


	19. 19. Aprendiz

“¡Ah!... ¡perfecto!, más fuerte” indicó Ren.  
Rey observaba desde arriba, agitada y un poco asustada de que todo esto se sintiera tan bien, dejó caer la mano de nuevo sobre la mejilla de Kylo y el movimiento que hacía con sus caderas… iba a venirse en ese momento. Ren apretaba, entraba y salía de ella, moviéndola de arriba abajo.  
“Una vez más” pidió Ren, frenético y ella obedeció, unas estocadas más y se vació dentro, sentándose en el proceso, el placer estaba haciendo espirales en la fuerza y su culminación ayudo a la de ella.   
“Oh…oh… ¡mierda!” exhaló susurrando exhausta.  
Después de unos minutos Ren dijo “Ya maldices cuando te vienes ¿Qué más me has copiado?”  
“Tu estúpido sentido del humor” contestó recargándose en su pecho amplio, esos momentos eran preciosos, de paz y silencio. No duraban mucho.  
“Debo irme” dijo levantándose de la cama.   
Rey no iba a pedirle que se quedara, se mordió la lengua, se tragó las lágrimas y se acostó a dormir.   
.  
Rey llevaba exactamente 32 días estándar con él. 32 días en los que huía de ella y su mirada bella, huía del sentimiento en su pecho y se negaba a encarar la realidad.   
“Líder Supremo Ren”  
No se atrevía a pensarlo. Salir de esa habitación era el momento más miserable de su día. Porque Rey estaba ahí, suave, dispuesta, dulce; sus brazos eran el mejor conforte y la curva de su cuello, el mejor refugio, la chica lo recibía siempre con brillo en la mirada y rubor en las mejillas.  
“Líder Supremo Ren”   
Sabía que le rompía el corazón cada vez que se iba. Pero no podía involucrarse más, sus planes para Rey no eran románticos, eso era una estupidez. Ella era poderosa y juntos, dominarían la galaxia, aquel sentimiento debía convertirse en solo pasión, ni siquiera apego. ¿Pero cómo huir de el mismo? ¿Cómo callar esa voz que repetía mil veces Rey? ¿Cómo dejar de sentir?  
“Líder Supremo Ren” dijo el oficial por tercera vez y Kylo levanto la cara fuera de trance.  
“¡Que!”   
“Hay una transmisión para usted”  
“¿Quién?”  
El oficial tragó saliva “Es… e-es la General Organa”  
Maldito día de mierda, pensó Ren y se dirigió a el receptor. Antes de contestar, respiró profundo.   
“Leia Organa” comenzó él, inexpresivo.   
“General, Leia Organa” corrigió su madre “Buen día, Líder Supremo”  
Hizo todo lo posible para no rodar los ojos “¿A qué se debe el infortunio de su llamada?”  
Leia sonrió “Puedes estar seguro que no es para ver esa bonita cara que yo misma te hice con ayuda de tu padre”  
Ben quería gritar hasta que se le terminara la voz “Tengo cosas que hacer, habla”  
“¿Cómo estás?”  
“No te incumbe”  
“¿Cómo está Rey?”  
“Tampoco te incumbe”  
“Quiero hablar con ella”  
“No estás en posición de exigir algo, Mad…Leia” Maldito día de mierda.  
De nuevo ese brillo en los ojos castaños de su madre “Solo quiero saber si está bien”  
“Lo está”  
“Quiero que ella me lo diga”  
“¿Crees que le haría daño?”  
“No eres precisamente la persona más tranquila que conozco, Ben, estoy segura que deben de pelear todo el tiempo”  
“No todas las parejas son como tú y Han”  
“Oh… ¿Son pareja?”  
Maldito – día – de - mierda. “Una pareja de… maestro y aprendiz” trató de componer, pero era tarde, de nuevo dejó que Leia lo descolocara “Como lo oíste, ahora yo soy su maestro, no tú. Eres tan inútil como Skywalker”  
“Tu tío Luke te enseño la base de todo lo que sabes”  
“No voy a seguir con esta conversación. No vas a hablar con mi aprendiz y no contestaré otra de tus llamadas”  
“Entiendo” dijo Leia tomando de nuevo su aire de realeza “Nos veremos luego” se acercó a la pantalla y Ben pudo verla aún más claro “Te amo, mi niño, siempre lo hago”  
.  
La transmisión cortó y Leia rápidamente fue al bosque cuidando que nadie la siguiera. Entró al Halcón Milenario revisando que Chewie no estuviera dentro. Ahí, se dejó caer en la silla de Han, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y lloró.   
.  
Un día más. Despertaba sola en la gran habitación que era de Kylo pero no dormían juntos, usaba la ducha imposible, se vestía con la túnica negra y visitaba a Finn, comía con él, entraba en pánico con sus preguntas, le prometía que tenía un plan (no tenía un plan) se despedían con un abrazo, entraba a la habitación de nuevo, se ponía uno de los camisones y a veces nada, leía en el holopad y esperaba a Kylo. Un día iba a romper una ventana y salir volando al espacio exterior.   
Ren era atento, siempre había postre puntualmente, algunas veces le enviaba mensajes al holopad, preguntando si comió o recomendándole alguna lectura. Otras veces los mensajes eran de advertencia:  
Tu abrazo con el traidor ya duro más que suficiente.  
Deja de trepar por la pared norte de la nave.  
No intentes conectar el holopad a la red universal.   
Estúpidas y bobas reglas. Tenía que hacer algo, su vida no iba a seguir así, esa noche iban a hablar y no pasarse directo al sexo como de costumbre. La puerta se abrió y Kylo entró con un semblante distinto a su gesto confiado y arrogante de siempre, tenía los ojos hinchados y la mirada baja.   
“No voy a quedarme” dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, le era difícil hablar, como si tratara de controlar su voz.  
“Nunca te quedas” respondió ella dando un paso al frente.  
“Solo vine a decirte que…”  
“¡Quiero que me entrenes!” interrumpió Rey en cuanto vio con ayuda del enlace las intenciones de Kylo. Iba a dejarla ir. “¡Si! Hay mucho que puedes enseñarme”  
“Rey…no creo que…”  
“Vamos, Ren. Tanto que insistías, ahora acepto. Entréname”   
Ben levantó la mirada brevemente “¿Segura?”  
“Si”  
“Bien” se aclaró la garganta “Excelente, empezaremos mañana” dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse.   
“Espera” llamó Rey “¿Qué pasó?”  
Ben le mostró el recuerdo, era Leia Te amo, mi niño, siempre lo hago  
“¿Hablaste con ella?”  
Suspiró “Si” se dio la vuelta y la observó recargando la cabeza en la puerta “Siempre sabe cómo meterse en mi cabeza”  
“No creo que lo dijera para manipularte”  
“¿Por qué otro motivo lo diría?”  
“Porque te ama”  
Ren bufó “No digas idioteces”  
“Eres su hijo”  
“¿Y?” levantó una ceja “Tus padres te botaron como basura, nunca hiciste nada malo y aun así no pudieron amarte. ¿Cómo podría amarme mi madre después de todo lo que he hecho?”  
“No lo sé. No sé cómo alguien pude amarte… pero hay quienes lo hacen” hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar.   
“Pues que gente tan estúpida”  
“Vete” dijo al borde del llanto “Mejor vete, no vengas a envenenarme. No te desquites conmigo”  
“Esta es MI habitación” se paró derecho y la miró desafiante, pero con los sentimientos a flor de pie.  
“Entonces yo me iré” camino hacia la salida, pero Ren la bloqueó. “Quítate”  
“No”  
“Hace un momento venias a decirme que me iría, ¡Muévete! Me largo”  
“No”  
“¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!” gritó empujándolo del pecho “¡Eh! ¿Qué mierdas quieres?”   
Ben negó con la cabeza “No quiero que te vayas” parecía que las palabras le quemaban la lengua “Nunca”  
“¿Entonces porque me tratas así? Me mantienes encerrada en esta jaula enorme…”  
“No te falta nada aquí, estás segura, estas cerca”  
“Estoy sola”  
“No estás sola…”  
“¡Si! Estoy sola” gritó sin contener el llanto “¡Estoy sola porque te vas todas las noches, me dejas aquí, abandonada… como lo hicieron ellos! Te vas y es como repetir su abandono noche tras noche”  
“No, Rey…yo… nunca podría dejarte.”   
¿Cómo no derretirse con su mirada? Tan llena de dolor, tan rota y necesitada, pero tenía que resistir “¿Y porque no?” su pregunta tenía intención Vamos, Ben, vamos, dímelo.  
“Porque yo…” tragó saliva y se mordió el interior de la mejilla “Porque…tu… me importas”   
Se puso furiosa, pero no exploto, caminó hasta él y acercándose lo más que pudo le dijo en la cara “Cobarde”


	20. 20. Mio

Al día siguiente un droide la despertó indicándole que usara la ropa de entrenamiento que el Líder Supremo dejó para ella y al terminar saliera al pasillo.  
Se tomó su tiempo y se peinó con una coleta, al salir encontró a Ren recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados “¿Algún problema?”  
“Nop” contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.  
“Te tardaste una eternidad”  
“Ah” respondió viéndolo fijo.  
Ren hizo un gesto extraño, entre sorpresa y confusión “Lo que sea, sígueme”  
Llegaron a una habitación enorme, de techo alto y con espejos en una de las paredes, en el otro extremo había algunas armas de combate y justo en el centro, un Caballero Ren hizo reverencia ante Kylo.  
“Marh Ren, ella es Rey de Jakku, serás su spar”  
El caballero se removió el caso dejando suelta una cabellera negra y rizada con algunas trenzas “Rey de Jakku” dijo la mujer a modo de saludo. Era alta, casi como Ben y de cuerpo fuerte, Rey se sintió desnutrida y fea ante la mirada verde. “¿Que estilos de pelea conoces?”   
“Mmm…”  
Marh alzó una ceja hacia Ben “Kylo, ¿Cómo se supone que empecemos?”  
“Justo como empezamos cuando te conocí” contestó Ren e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.  
Ahora, Rey, la chatarrera de Jakku, que había pasado su vida cuidando celosa y ferozmente cada una de sus posesiones, se encontraba experimentando una sensación superior. Se le revolvió el estómago y quería golpear algo, a alguien.  
“Rey, eres defensiva, Marh te atacará y…”  
“Sé lo que es una defensiva, muchas gracias” respondió rápidamente y se dirigió a la pared de armas ¿Cuál haría más daño? Tomó un báculo parecido al suyo, pero este tenía púas en uno de los extremos. Perfecto.   
Marh era buena, muy buena. Más que Finn, más que Poe, no mejor que Kylo, obviamente, pero su estilo de pelea era similar. Estuvieron combatiendo un rato mientras Ren observaba, le hablaba en códigos a la mujer y corregía a Rey cuando fallaba, cortó el combate justo cuando Marh estaba por conocer el filo de las púas en su bonito y exótico rostro. Que decepción.   
“Bueno” dijo la mujer “Eso fue estimulante, tienes talento, Rey de Jakku”  
Ella no contestó, se dio la vuelta para acomodar el báculo, escucho las voces a su espalda y miró por el reflejo de los espejos, Ben reía ante lo que decía la mujer ¿Desde cuándo la conocía? ¿Por qué nunca la mencionó? Marh apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ben a modo de despedida, esa misma mano recorrió un poco hasta bajar por su pecho y dar una pequeña palmada.  
Suficiente. Nadie, NADIE, iba a tocar lo suyo. “¿Ella quién es?” preguntó con brusquedad.  
Kylo cerró la puerta del centro de entrenamiento “Marh Ren”  
“¿Ella es con quien te acostaste por primera vez?”  
“Si”  
Se atragantó con su propia bilis “¡¿Y me lo dices así? ¿Solo así?!”  
“¿Cómo esperas que te lo diga? Tu preguntaste, yo contesté”  
“Trabajas con quien te acostaste… que poco profesional” dijo cruzándose de brazos.   
“No, realmente tenemos todo claro, fue solo una aventura de varias noches”  
“¡¿Varias noches?!” le arrancaría cada cabello, lo iba a despellejar vivo.   
“Si y está en el pasado”  
“Bien, que bueno, me alegro… no me importa”  
“¿Qué es eso?” dijo Ren acercándose con su estúpida cara de sinvergüenza “Son… ¿celos?”  
“¡JA! Menuda tontería se te ocurre”  
“¿Mi pequeña y dulce chatarrera está celosa?” Kylo estaba disfrutando de esto, moría por burlarse. Rey se sonrojó a mas no poder “No hay motivos, Marh no significa nada para mi”  
“Tu… ¿crees que ella es guapa?” que humillante.   
“Guapísima” contestó Ren y antes de que Rey pudiera partirle la cara, la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó, casi obligándola a que se recargara en su pecho “No voy a mentir, es claramente atractiva. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no hay nada que comparar”  
“Imbécil” dijo entre dientes, luchando por zafarse.  
“Si, a veces eres un poco imbécil”  
“Un día… un día…voy a golpearte más fuerte de lo que te gusta”  
“¿Puede ser esta noche?” dijo fingiendo suplica.  
“Te odio” contesto frustrada y lo beso. No perdieron tiempo y Rey comenzó a desabrocharse la túnica.  
“Este…lugar…es solo para entrenar” dijo Kylo entre besos.  
“Me importa una mierda, bájate el pantalón” contestó ella.   
Él sonrió “De saber que reaccionarias así ante Marh, te la hubiera presentado antes” terminó de desabrocharse la prenda, Rey ya tenía fuera el pantaloncillo y la túnica abierta, la besó de nuevo y la cargó, apoyándola bruscamente contra la pared, mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello posesivamente y lo envolvía con las piernas por la cintura.   
Era extraño, toda su furia potenciaba la pasión, besaba a Kylo desesperada, le mordía el labio inferior y lambia desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula para marcarlo. Él era suyo. Ren la cargó más alto y entró en ella moviéndose tortuosamente lento, ella lo quería rápido, duro y el idiota se burlaba.  
“Shhh… tranquila, dulzura” le susurró al oído.   
Frente a ella estaba el muro de espejos y podía ver su reflejo, la coleta deshecha y no reconocía su cara, con los labios entre abiertos y la mirada brillosa, transformada por el placer lento y glorioso, gemía bajo, disfrutando cada embestida, tirando del cabello negro de Ren hasta que la sorprendió un orgasmo por etapas, llegó tan lento, se formó como una ola, sin prisa, largo y electrizante.   
“Ah…ah… Ben” gimió aferrándose a su cuello “Así, justo así” El éxtasis seguía y seguía, iba a perder la razón.   
“Eso es, linda… deja todo fluir, te tengo” le besó el cuello y probablemente Kylo era una especie de ser superior, porque estaba siendo increíblemente paciente, estaba dejando su placer de lado para que ella viviera el propio el mayor tiempo posible.   
El sonido que salió de su boca fue agudo y casi lastimoso, se contrajo alrededor de él con cada musculo de su cuerpo y Ben la abrazó más fuerte de la cintura, terminando en perfecta sincronía. De nuevo miró su reflejo en el espejo, se veía feliz.  
.  
Que adorable era su chatarrera, tan feral y valiente. Era estúpido sentirse tan bien después de verla celosa, pero también era muy placentero. Ahora, mientras se vestían, no podía dejar de verla. Tal vez, tal vez ella si sentía algo por él.   
Se dirigieron a la salida y Rey lo detuvo, empujándolo contra un muro, le quito su sable del cinturón y lo enciendo ante su mirada incrédula.   
“¿Qué crees que haces?” preguntó Ren indefenso.   
“Escúchame bien” dijo arrinconándolo “No sé cómo hagan las cosas en este lado de la galaxia, pero de donde yo vengo, si traicionas a tu compañero con otra persona hay graves consecuencias”  
“¿De que estas hablando…?”  
“Si me traicionas” la chica hablaba muy enserio, vio oscuridad en su mirada y su cuerpo irradiaba poder, la hoja del sable estaba tan cerca que sentía tibia la cara “Te corto las bolas y me las pongo de collar” después se dio la vuelta, apagó el sable y se lo lanzó al pecho.   
Ben se quedó parado, abrazado a su sable tratando de procesar todo y por primera vez entendió la mirada de su padre después de una pelea con Leia y un blaster.   
.  
“¿Tú crees que alguien puede cambiar?” preguntó jugando con la comida de su plato.  
“Eso espero” respondió Rey.  
“He escuchado algunas cosas sobre Kylo Ren”   
“¿Qué cosas?”  
“Que su plan de gobierno no está del todo mal”  
“Ojalá Poe nunca te escuche decir eso, Finn”  
“Es decir, si, es un radical. Hay personas que mueren. Pero… escuche que está dejando a los Stormtroopers reconectar con sus pueblos, sus familias y… no lo sé… yo podría encontrar la mía”  
Rey le tomó la mano y lo miro con empatía “Eso sería genial”  
“No estoy defendiéndolo ni diciendo que es bueno, pero… ¿Sabías que está ayudando al borde exterior? Escuche que quiso obligar a Unkar Plutt a pagar mejor a los empleados y liberar esclavos, Plutt se negó, ahora está muerto y la estación Niima es un refugio”  
“¿Qué?”   
“Si, yo tampoco podía creerlo”  
“¿Crees que él cambió?”  
“No lo sé, tal vez siempre ha sido así. A veces olvido que Snoke controlaba a todos, él incluido” Una pequeña esperanza se encendió y Finn se la estaba mostrando “Después recuerdo lo que le hizo a Han, lo que sufre Leia por su culpa… lo que nos está haciendo ahora. Demasiado contraste”  
“Si, él es así” dijo en una exhalación.   
Finn alzó las cejas “Tu… ¿hablas con él? Rey… ¿es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Duermes con él?”  
“No” respondió rápidamente y era cierto, hacían otras cosas, pero no dormían juntos “No… a veces hablamos, es todo”  
“¿Y de qué hablan?”  
“Pues… de distintos temas, hoy me llevó a entrenar”  
“¿Entrenar?” Finn se hincó frente a ella “Rey, mírame”  
Oh, mierda, pensó. “¿Qué?” dijo viéndolo.  
“Yo jamás te juzgaría, pero es Kylo Ren”  
“Tú mismo sientes un poco de simpatía por él”  
“No, reconozco que ha hecho algunas cosas bien, pero sigue siendo el asesino de Han, nuestro captor”  
“Las personas pueden cambiar…”  
“¿Estas escuchando tus palabras? Rayos, Rey ¿Qué ocurre?”  
Se mordió el labio y encogió un hombro “No lo sé”  
“Okay, okay, no entremos en pánico” respiró profundo “¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?”  
Estaba por contestar cuando Kylo irrumpió en sus pensamientos No le digas, no lo entendería, ella disimuló Es mi amigo, no quiero mentirle y sal de mi cabeza. Ren no obedeció Vas a perderlo si se entera, nunca querrá hablarte de nuevo. Por primera vez desde hace mucho, lo bloqueo.  
“¿Rey? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Finn.  
“Si… Ren quiere entrenarme, eso pasa”  
Finn suspiró y se dejó caer en sus talones “No hagas algo impulsivo ¿vale?”  
Un poco tarde “Está bien, Finn. Seré cuidadosa”  
“Aunque sería una muy buena estrategia que lo enamoraras” dijo bromeando “¿Te imaginas? Lo tenderas a tus pies y la guerra se termina en dos días”  
Rey sonrió “¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?”  
“No lo sé, nunca he enamorado a alguien. Usa tus encantos femeninos”  
“Mis encantos femeninos se limitan a comer con la boca cerrada”  
“Tienes razón, debimos traer a Kaydel”  
Rey le golpeó el hombro “Que bobo eres. Además, creo que no le gustan rubias”  
“Si, conozco a Marh Ren. Es muuuuuy guapa”  
Se mordió la lengua y se encajó las uñas en la palma de la mano “¿Qué sabes de ella?”  
“Solo escuche rumores en los pasillos, pero según la visitaba en las noches, eso fue hace mucho. Vamos, inténtalo, por la Resistencia” luego rompió a carcajadas “¡La cara que pondría Leia!”  
“Ja, si…” respondió con una idea en desarrollo. Pero no lo haría por la Resistencia, lo haría por ella.   
.  
“¿Quién te dejó entrar?” preguntó extrañado de verla.  
“Hola, Ben” respondió alegremente “Vine a verte”  
“¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te llevaron la comida?”  
“Pensé que hoy podría comer contigo” se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.  
“No tengo un horario de comida, lo hago cuando puedo aquí en mi oficina”  
“Está bien, ¿puedes ahora?”  
“Ahm… si, supongo” todo esto era muy extraño, Rey jamás lo visitaba.   
“Bien” sonrió y abrió la puerta, tenía una canasta grande llena de comida, la puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a desempacar.   
“Te cambiaste de ropa” dijo, porque no se le ocurría nada más. Esta visita lo tomaba desprevenido.   
“Si” se detuvo y lo miró “¿Te gusta este?” dio la vuelta, mostrando el vestido largo y vaporoso color negro, de tirantes delgados que dejaban descubierta su espalda pecosa.  
“Me gusta cómo se te ve a ti”  
“Gracias”  
Estaba completamente sin idea de que hacer ¿Qué era todo esto? Rey termino de servir y ambos se sentaron, ella parecía no saber cómo empezar, así que él lo hizo dejando suficiente tiempo para que imitara sus movimientos. El plato del postre no iba en ese lugar, pero lo pasaría por alto.   
“Entonces, ¿En que estas trabajando últimamente?”  
“Ahm…cosas aburridas”  
“¿Cómo qué?” parpadeaba curiosa.  
“Hay varios pueblos que buscan salir del terreno que les corresponde, debemos mantenerlos a raya, de la manera que sea necesaria”  
La expresión de Rey cayó un poco “Oh, entiendo” Continuaron comiendo en silencio por un rato “Este platillo me encanta ¿Cuál es tu favorito?”  
“Mmm… no lo sé, nunca he sido muy… ahm… la comida me da igual”  
“Porque nunca te ha faltado. He probado tantas cosas nuevas desde que estoy aquí, ¡Todo está siempre fresco! Gracias”  
Ben asintió, le estaban sudando las manos y perdió el apetito. Rey permanecía ahí, de buen humor, balanceando las piernas en la silla alta. Se sirvió otra copa de vino.  
“¿Puedo probarlo?” preguntó.  
“Según recuerdo tú y el alcohol no son buena combinación”  
“Solo quiero probarlo, no voy a beberlo todo”  
“Como gustes” le sirvió y al momento sus miradas se encontraron, casi derrama la botella en la mesa. Terminaron de comer en un silencio eterno e incómodo, Ben se ofreció a ayudar, pero Rey solo le sonrió y termino de empacar todo ella sola.   
“Gracias por esto” dijo frente él.   
“Ahm… gracias a ti, por venir… y…ahm” ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Era un adulto.  
“¿Vendrás a nuestra habitación más tarde?”  
“Amh…si, si tú quieres” Contrólate, no tienes 15 años, pensó.  
“Si, si quiero” le sonrió de manera que los hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marcaron más.   
“Bien” se aclaró la garganta “Bien…te veo más tarde, entonces”  
“Ten un buen día, Ben” se puso de puntillas, le besó la mejilla y salió jugando con la canasta.  
Sin poder evitarlo, sintió sonrojarse hasta las orejas, respiró hondo ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?


	21. 21. Sweetheart

“Quédate meditando una hora más” ordenó Ren, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
Rey gruñó frustrada y se sentó en el suelo, esto era muy aburrido, Ben era pésimo maestro, aunque debía admitir que inteligente y atento, pero también fastidiosamente perfeccionista. Extrañaba a Leia. Leia la retaba y le contaba historias divertidas.   
A esto le sumaba su maravilloso plan de conquista fallido. Ren seguía recibiéndola en su oficina cada tarde para comer juntos, pero era más fácil hablar con el halcón milenario que con él. Era hermético y si Rey no conociera ese lado cínico, hasta podría pasar por un hombre tímido y melancólico. Ella preguntaba y preguntaba, le hablaba con la voz más suave que era capaz y hasta memorizó datos inútiles del antiguo imperio solo para dar tema de conversación, Ben era un enigma, se limitaba a responder educadamente en monosílabos y mirarla fijamente. Lo peor era todo el circo que hacía antes de verle, debía escoger un vestido, averiguar cómo ponérselo y tratar de no sacarse un ojo con la tinta de pestañas ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?  
.  
Tal vez, solo tal vez, entrenar a Rey no era la mejor idea. Era pésima aprendiz. Bastante fuerte y hábil pero siempre interrumpía, cuestionaba las ordenes y la sorprendió dormida durante una meditación. Se le acababan las ideas para mantenerla atenta y bajarle la energía.  
No sabía si odiaba o amaba verla a la hora de la comida. ¿Cómo lidiar con eso? Esa sensación de incomodidad, las preguntas, la amabilidad y las sonrisas con ojos brillosos. Rey esperaba un hombre carismático y encantador que definitivamente no era. Preguntaba cosas que él no había recordado en años, como que planeta es su favorito o si prefería leer que escribir. Quiso contestar esa, prefiere escribir. Pero la simple idea de compartirle algo… era aterradora. ¿Qué pasaría si la dejaba entrar, saber, y ella se iba? No podía arriesgarse. La vida era más sencilla cuando solo era sexo. Cuando solo había sexo y no esa sensación de adrenalina cada vez que miraba el reloj y sabía que Rey estaba por cruzar la puerta, envuelta en un vestido diferente, con canasta en mano y dispuesta a pasar tiempo con él. Hace tanto que nadie hacia eso. Esperanza, Rey le daba esperanza.   
“¿Va a entrenar, señor?” preguntó la oficial “¿Cuántos soldados debo llamar?”  
Kylo sintió el lado oscuro empezar a recorrerlo, miró a la muchacha “A todos”  
El crujir de su sable combinado con los cuerpos azotando el suelo violentamente era como música en sus oídos, así, sus demonios lo dejaban en paz. Dominaba, los usaba para destruir y vencer, los solados ya estaban cansados, pero él podía seguir golpeando, devastando todo a su paso, haciendo volar hombres por los cielos, dejando a otros más inconscientes y heridos ¿Qué más daba? Le pertenecen, todo aquí le pertenece.   
Cada hueso roto, cada grito de dolor y el olor a piel quemada, son una canción de cuna que le adormecen la conciencia, solo hay furia roja, esto es para lo que nació, para destruir, es un monstro, siempre lo será.  
Se toma un momento para respirar y mira satisfecho la cara horrorizada de la joven oficial, le ordena “Envía más”   
.  
El holo comenzó a parpadear y emitir sonidos de alerta, rápidamente corrió a ver el mensaje de Kylo. Para su sorpresa, el remitente del mensaje era uno desconocido, de todos modos, lo abrió y llena de emoción sonrió ante la imagen de la General Organa.   
“Hola, Rey”   
“¡Maestra! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?”  
“Tengo mis secretos, padwan, no perdamos tiempo, dime ¿Cómo estás?”  
Resopló, que pregunta tan complicada “Bien… es decir, si… bien”   
Leia alzó una ceja, igual que como lo hacía Ben “Se honesta”  
“Estoy bien… Ren me trata bien…” le empezaron a sudar las manos “Mantiene prisionero a Finn y yo no voy a dejarlo aquí”  
“Justo me preguntaba porque no habías regresado ¿también eres prisionera? Porque podemos idear un plan de rescate para Finn, no hay necesidad de que permanezcas con Kylo Ren”  
“No quiero arriesgarlo, maestra. A nadie”  
“Entiendo” se quedó unos minutos en silencio, su mirada guardaba un secreto.   
“Sé lo que hago” inició Rey “Sé que es peligroso y que probablemente no resulté y terminé todo mal… pero, tengo una pequeña esperanza, él… su hijo, aún hay luz dentro y y-yo… yo puedo… estoy intentando…” no supo en qué momento se le nubló la vista por el llanto “Maestra… yo…”  
“Tranquila, hija” dijo en calma “Respira”  
“¿Qué estoy haciendo?” se cubrió la cara con las manos “¿Por qué hago esto? Ya ni siquiera sé si lo hago por la Resistencia o por mi”  
“Rey, tus intenciones son nobles, pero me temo que muy ingenuas. Mi hijo carga con cosas muy complicadas, su carga es grande y pesada, no es tuya. No te esfuerces en querer llevarla. No podrás hacer que cambie, no importa lo que intentes. Ben ha hecho cosas espantosas, cueles e inhumanas” se detuvo un momento y bajó la mirada “Las personas no pueden solo cambiar porque queremos, no es tan sencillo”  
“Son palabras muy duras viniendo de su propia madre ¿Usted no cree en él? ¿Qué puede cambiar?” contestó seriamente.  
“Supongamos que logras lo que sea que te propones, Ben deja la Primera Orden, vuelve a casa conmigo ¿Qué sigue? ¿Mágicamente arreglamos nuestras diferencias? ¿Ben se comporta de manera aceptable? ¿Qué pasa si tú, la razón de su cambio, no está?” su mirada se tornó severa “Las personas cambian cuando quieren y si Ben no encuentra falla en su comportamiento, no hay motivos para su redención. Serias un ancla, Rey, y en el momento que te pierda, se hundirá de nuevo. La codependencia no debe ser la base de una relación. A esto le agregamos todas sus acciones bajo el nombre de Kylo Ren, acciones que le pertenecen de igual manera a Ben Solo, se le condenaría como criminal de guerra, probablemente con pena de muerte y aunque yo utilizara todos los contactos que tengo, apenas podría lograr que solamente lo mantuvieran preso por el resto de su vida. No es tan sencillo, niña.”  
“P-pero, aun hay luz en él y…” empezó y realmente no sabía que más decir “Ben no es del todo malo…”  
“Lo sé, Rey, es mi hijo. Pero por desgracia ha elegido escuchar el lado oscuro. Entiende esto: no puedes cambiar a las personas. Si ellos quieren, lo harán solos”  
“¿Y si es muy tarde?”  
“Será una pena”  
“¿¡Cómo puede decir eso?!”  
“Porque si cargo con los demás, me voy a romper. Si cargo con los actos de Vader, de Kylo Ren, las miles de muertes fuera de mi alcance, voy terminar deshecha y no puedo permitirme eso” Leia hablaba agitada, era lo más vulnerable que la había visto “No pienses que no amo a mi hijo, que no está en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Lo extraño, lo quiero conmigo, volver a darle un abrazo y disculparme por mis errores como madre, pero el ya no es un niño, es un adulto que toma decisiones propias y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto”  
“¡¿Entonces qué hago?!”   
“Lo que creas correcto. Empieza por cuidarte y serte fiel. Pregúntate ¿estas siendo tu misma?”  
La pregunta le dejó muda, Leia continuó “Ten cuidado y lo que sea que decidas, recuerda, que sea tu elección pues al final de cuentas, es tu responsabilidad. Hablamos luego, hija”  
.  
Miró el reloj y espero. Espero, espero y espero.  
.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, era Kylo. Rey permaneció sentada en el suelo, leyendo en el holopad. “Hola” dijo sin levantar la cabeza.   
Kylo se agachó frente a ella “No fuiste está tarde”   
“Estaba ocupada”   
Escuchó el resoplar pesado “¿Ocupada en qué?”  
“Cosas”  
“¿Qué cosas?”  
Levantó la cara y se encontró a centímetros de él, estaba serio y guapo como siempre “Cosas” bajó la vista de nuevo a su lectura.   
“Estuve esperándote”  
“¿Sabías que la Corporación de Ingeniería Coreliana hace las mejores naves de la galaxia?”  
“Si, mi padre me llevó varias veces. ¿Dónde estabas?”  
“¿Cómo es? Apuesto a que tiene todo tipo de refacciones, el Halcon necesita algunas ¿crees que aun las fabriquen?”  
“No tengo idea, ni me importa. Hey, voltéame a ver cuándo te hablo” le tomó el mentón “¿Dónde estabas, que hacías y con quién?”  
“Estaba ocupada” contestó secamente.  
“¿Haciendo que?” el agarre del mentón se sintió más apretado.  
No podía evitarlo, Después de todo, Leia tenía razón, ser ella misma “Cosas”  
Ren inhaló y le soltó la cara, parecía querer decir algo más, pero se contuvo. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño mientras iba susurrando “Cosas, putas cosas”  
.  
¿Hizo algo? Según recordaba, no. No habían peleado, no le había llamado chatarrera estúpida últimamente ¿Entonces qué pasaba? No es que ella estuviera siendo agresiva o algo, solo… parecía no querer estar a su lado. Tal vez quería irse ya. Se cansó de él, debió contestar sus preguntas, tratar de abrirse con ella. Lo arruinó todo como siempre. ¿Ahora qué? No iba a entrar en pánico, él era Kylo Ren.  
Salió del baño envuelto en la toalla. Rey no tenía puesto el camisón de seda con el que dormía, seguía en su ropa de entrenamiento, sentada en el suelo comiéndose una fruta, cuando lo vio, sonrió con las mejillas llenas y algo en el pecho de Kylo brincó.   
Se aclaró la garganta “¿Lista para decirme dónde estabas?”  
“Ya te lo dije”  
“¿Qué estabas haciendo?” antes de que contestara, agregó “Y no me digas cosas, porque no te creo”  
"Estaba aquí, leyendo, sola”  
Parpadeó como si fuera ilógico “¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?”  
“Porque no medió la gana”  
¿Cómo se atreve? Insolente “¡No te dio la gana! ¿Tan entretenida estabas? ¿Estabas sola? ¿Estaba Finn contigo?”   
“Finn está prisionero, por tu culpa de hecho” se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con la mano.  
“No te creo”   
“Es una pena, de veras” se soltó el cabello y se rasco la cabeza.   
“¿Qué mierdas te pasa?”   
“Nada, Ben” dio dos pasos al frente “Realmente nada. Bueno, tuve una epifanía”  
“Me sorprende que conozcas esa palabra”  
“Las personas cambian por si solas, no podemos obligarlas. No podemos fingir algo que no somos solo por querer agradar o encajar. La codependencia no es manera de llevar una relación”  
“¿A qué viene todo esto?”  
“Oh, Ben” le puso las manos en el pecho “Esta soy yo. No me gustan los vestidos ni el maquillaje, me gusta comer con las manos y decir lo que pienso sin importar que para los demás suene agresivo o mal educado, me gusta trepar y odio quedarme quieta. Soy una chatarrera, busco, exploro y protejo lo que es mío. No una princesa, gentil y frágil”  
“¿Que te ha dado la idea de que quiero algo así?”  
Se encogió de hombros y Ben la tomó de la cintura “Parecías complacido”  
“Rey, puedes abofetearme diario y estará bien para mí. Porque eres tú”  
“¿Qué es eso?” dijo juguetona y parpadeando rápidamente “¿Acaso dijiste algo… romántico?”  
“Claro que no” se encendieron las alarmas en su cabeza, Kylo Ren no decía cosa así “Que ridiculez. Ya te lo he dicho, no soy de flores y poemas”  
“Ohhh” dijo ella burlándose, maldita niña “¡Ahora vas a decirme que soy tan bella como un atardecer de verano! ¡Que soy la brisa fresca que empapa el desierto dentro de tu corazón seco y solo!”  
“Ten cuidado, chatarrera. Recuerda que puedo hacer los que me venga en gana” la tomó el brazo con brusquedad.  
“¿Me vas a cantar una canción?”   
Ren la soltó y rodó los ojos, ella rompió en carcajadas. “Como si supieras algo de arte”  
“Anda, cariño, dime algo bonito” ella seguía y seguía burlándose. Le recordaba a Han. “Encontré un libro de poemas entre tus cosas”  
Kylo la miró espantado, negó con la cabeza “Es un libro de mierda, estúpido y banal. No voy a compararte con flores o estrellas o el sol, tu NO eres nada de eso. Una corriente de aire arranca las flores con facilidad, tú has sobrevivido tornados” se acercó a la ventana que les mostraba el espacio “Las estrellas son distantes y frías, la luna es un estereotipo tonto y el sol… todos llaman al sol cálido y brillante, pero solo está ahí arriba, intocable y mirando a todos desde arriba. Eso no eres tú” se sentó en la orilla del ventanal “También eres cálida y deslumbrante, pero humilde y el sol no es así. Tú eres…” suspiró y la miró fijo, como si la redescubriera y no daba crédito “Eres fuego” su lado racional le decía que dejara de hablar, pero era inevitable “A veces eres un infierno, peligrosa, inmediata. Eres una fuerza de la naturaleza…y por eso, por eso yo…” Rey lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida del rumbo de sus palabras “Yo… voy a ir a vestirme” se levantó y huyo.   
.  
Las palabras de Ben daban vuelta en su cabeza, su estómago se sentía raro y estaba nerviosa, inquieta ¿Qué significaba? No podía dormir y tomó la decisión de ir a preguntarle. Al abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, se encontró con Ren literalmente dándose de topes contra la pared.  
“¿Ben?”  
Saltó un poco al escucharla “¡Rey!”  
“¿Qué haces?”  
“Cazando mariposas ¿Qué parece?” Respondió sarcásticamente y la encaró.  
“Entra” abrió más la puerta y Kylo entró, cerró de golpe, le tomó la muñeca y la hizo girar para abrazarla por detrás, hundió su nariz entre los cabellos de Rey y aspiró “¿Estas bien?”  
“Mhm” asintió sin soltarla.   
Rey se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y Ren no la miraba a los ojos “Oye, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?” Él asintió apoyándose en su frente. Es fácil olvidarse de lo monstruoso en Ben cuando se comporta así, dócil, callado y hasta tímido.   
Lo conduce hasta la cama y es imposible solo dormir. Comienza besándola despacio, apretándole el trasero y subiéndosela encima para verle los pechos, ella mueve las caderas para restregarse contra el miembro que ya está duro, Ben no la deja alejarse, parece desesperado con sus manos en todos lados, como queriéndola consumir, entre besos le pregunta “¿Vas a dejarme?”  
Esa idea en estos momentos le parece absolutamente ridícula “Siempre estaré contigo” es la verdad más grande que ha pronunciado.  
Le ayuda a terminar de desvestirse y cambian de posición, la cabeza de su miembro roza su entrada de manera tentadora y penetra solo un poco, suficiente para que casi ponga los ojos en blanco, Ren comienza a masajearle el clítoris en círculos lentos, presionando en el momento adecuado y pellizcando la piel de su pezón erecto, en menos de los que cree, ya está encajándole las uñas en el antebrazo y gimiendo con el primer orgasmo. Entonces Kylo entra por completo y deja caer su peso en ella, es casi demasiada la sensación de sentirlo entrar y salir de manera larga y profunda, le devora la boca y sostiene posesivo de las caderas, le respira en el oído, agitado y mientras le toma un puño de cabello “¿Pensaste que iba a ser gentil y delicado? Ah… pero no quieres eso ¿verdad?”  
Las palabras oscuras y su voz grave son el incentivo perfecto para llevarla de nuevo al delirio de placer, lo mira y ve a un hombre que puede pedirle lo que sea y ella dirá que si “Ah… Ben… por favor…”   
“Ruega, chatarrera” ordena, levantándole una pierna, el ángulo es más profundo así, pero ella lo necesita más rápido, más duro.   
“A-ah… por favor… mas…” quiere tomarlo de la cadera para que aumente el ritmo, pero Ren a inmoviliza con la fuerza.  
“¿Así?” comienza a ir más despacio, Rey gime frustrada “¿O así?” esta vez es rápido, el sonido de pieles chocando inunda la habitación.   
“Ah… fuerza, ¡Sí!” ahí va de nuevo, a perderse en el mar sublime de placer, la vista se le nubla y gime alto, liberada y consumida.   
Momentos después, Ren llega a su liberación y le abraza escondiéndose en la curva de su cuello, susurra “MI chatarrera, MI Rey”


	22. 22. Emperatriz

¡Qué gran error! Que ingenua y estúpida fue, frágil, imbécil y miserable. Que gran error conocer de cerca el ámbar de su mirada, memorizar su voz grave al llegar al orgasmo, trazar constelaciones entre los lunares de su espalda. Que gran error confiar y pretender que esto le traería algo bueno. Tonta e inocente chatarrera.   
Ahora, de regreso a la base de la Resistencia, combatía el llanto con auto desprecio. Se lo iba a permitir solamente un momento, después, no derramaría ni una lagrima más por él. Ella era fuerte, jamás necesitó de alguien para sobrevivir y ciertamente NO moriría sin Ben en su vida. Saliendo del Halcón Milenario, respiraría profundo, levantaría la cabeza y continuaría su camino.   
-10 horas antes-  
Calidez cómoda y arropadora la envolvía, sonrió contenta. ¿Sera? Pensó al despertar y encontrarlo abrazándola por detrás, se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, aun dormía tranquilo ¿Sera? Trató de zafarse, pero Ben la abrazó más fuerte y se quejó ¿Sera? Subió y se recostó en su pecho, Ben sonrió adormilado ¿Será? Entonces pareció tomar conciencia de donde estaba, se sentó abruptamente casi tirándola al suelo, la miró asustado, se la quitó de encima y salió de la habitación sin dar respuestas. ¿Será?  
.  
Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue directo a la sala de juntas, tenía que quitarse aquella sensación de estar con Rey. Fue débil y flaqueó ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Qué estupidez! Afortunadamente había trabajo por hacer, un pueblo de guerreros, eran grandes y peleaban con espadas en llamas que derretían el metal, pero él era Kylo Ren y no había rival que le venciera. Pronto degolló soldados y masacró la villa entera casi por sí solo, algunos corrieron a esconderse, pidiendo clemencia, por desgracia, no la conocía.   
Cuando terminó respiró tranquilo, aún era él mismo. Aún era el mejor asesino.   
.  
“Hablé con la general de nuevo, esta mañana”   
“¿Qué te dijo?” preguntó Finn “¿Cómo va a sacarnos de aquí?”  
Rey se mordió el interior del labio “Yo… tengo un plan. Esta noche lo pondré en marcha”  
“¿La general lo sabe?”  
“Si, una parte”  
“Ten cuidado con Kylo Ren”  
“No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, eso espero” Iba a lanzarse, hablarle de frente y si resultaba, la guerra terminaría y ella podría… aun no sabía bien qué, pero las cosas cambiarían. “Vendré por ti en la noche, quédate listo, tendrá que ser rápido” susurró.   
.  
Cuando Ren se dignó a aparecer justo terminaba de entrenar con Marh, estaba cansada y antes de poder saludar él encendió su sable y se lanzó sobre ella.   
Rey esquivó, cayendo sobre su rodilla “¿Qué mierda…?”  
Ren atacó de nuevo y ella consiguió levantarse, estiró la mano, llamando el sable de Luke. Las espadas chocaron fuertemente, se puso en guardia y bloqueaba cada ataque, Ren gruñía frustrado, dejando caer el sable escarlata con más fuerza, más furioso, más oscuro. Recordó las lecciones con Leia – usar las emociones del contrincante – entro a la mente de Ren y le dijo que incluso Poe peleaba más duro.   
Kylo se enfureció y el lado oscuro fluyó por cada poro de su piel, Rey retrocedió unos pasos, no daba tregua, seguía y seguía y si ella paraba... el…  
No quiso dar lugar a errores y también dejo fluir la oscuridad. Su espada azul adquirió más impacto y Ren se tambaleó, de repente se sentía furiosa, con todo, con la vida, con el universo. Descargó en esa pelea cada sentimiento que su pecho había enterrado para dejar de llorar como niña. Cada noche en Jakku, sus estúpidos padres que le abandonaron, ojalá estuvieran muertos, los días de hambre, las miradas lascivas, los golpes, la injusticia, la soledad, la muerte de Han Solo, Leia cada vez más débil, Poe, Finn, Rose, la Resistencia entera en sus hombros, la decepción al maestro Skywalker y por ultimo Kylo Ren, de toda la puta galaxia ¿Por qué Kylo Ren?  
“¡Porque somos tal para cual, chatarrera necia!” contestó entre dientes.  
“¡Cállate, imbécil!”  
Siguieron peleando hasta que ambos estaban sin aliento, Ren levantó el sable una vez más y Rey uso la fuerza para inmovilizarlo y desarmarlo. Ahora tenía dos sables, Kylo pareció sonreír un poco y levanto los puños en guardia, se lanzó sobre él girando ambos sables y Ren era realmente bueno pues no conseguía atinar ningún golpe, de la nada uno de los puños le impactó en un costado del estómago y soltó la espada azul. Gritó, rabiosa y Ren tomó el sable, parecía una extensión de su brazo, era incuso más hábil con él, ya estaba exhausta, el sable rojo pesaba más, pero Kylo parecía con ánimos renovados, usó la fuerza de nuevo para volver a desarmarlo, pero esta vez, Ren se le adelantó y la dejó inmóvil, con las manos en la espalda.  
“Así se hace, chatarrera. Ya no eres tan mediocre” dijo rondándola. Ella trataba de zafarse, era inútil, estaba tan indefensa como en su primer encuentro en Takodana “Sabia que, con entrenamiento apropiado, tu potencial comenzaría a desenvolverse” se acercó por detrás y le quitó el sable de las manos. “¿El lado oscuro se siente bien ¿verdad?” le tomó las muñecas y Rey sintió algo que las amarraba juntas “No es tan difícil dejar que te guie, te hace más fuerte”  
Consiguió hablar “I-idiot-a, ¿Qué… ha-haces?”  
Susurró al oído “Me gustas así, salvaje y furiosa” le puso una mano en la cadera y apretó “Si te libero, ¿Prometes ser buena chica?”  
“Te… voy a partir la cara” su cuerpo no le respondía, o al menos no como ella esperaba, pues las manos de Ren y su voz amenazante le ponían vergonzosamente excitada.  
“Respuesta incorrecta” le jaló la cuerda que apretaba sus muñecas hasta que le llegó a la cintura, ahí, hizo otro amarre alrededor. Rey iba vestida con un top corto y mallas de entrenamiento, en menos de lo que pensó, Kylo hizo jirones ambas prendas. La cuerda subió, un extremo de cada lado, cruzó por sus pechos, hizo un nudo entre ellos, pasó por el vientre, juntándole los brazos a los costados y volvió a la cintura para un nudo más. “Ya está” dijo Ren tomándola del pelo de la nuca “Envuelta como un regalo”  
“No… n-no sé de donde te salen tantas estupideces” Si, la cuerda era áspera y rozaba un poco, se sentía algo incómodo, pero por otro lado temía que la humedad entre sus piernas comenzara a chorear.   
“Si dejo de usar la fuerza seguirás sin poder moverte” le besó el cuello y comenzó acariciando sus muslos.  
“Aun puedo ahorcarte con las piernas”  
“Me encantaría, pero tengo otros planes por el momento” La fuerza la libero y casi cae de la tensión guardada, Kylo se la apoyó en el pecho, ella quiso moverse, pero solo logró apretar más sus nudos. “Es lo divertido de eso. Entre más te muevas, más vas a sentir la cuerda” bajó una mano y Rey abrió las piernas para darle acceso “¿O quieres que pare? Si me lo dices, lo haré”  
“¿Eh?” contestó dejándose estimular por sus dedos hábiles y largos “No, no, está bien… se siente… ¡ah!... bien”  
“Baja la voz, se supone que entrenamos” Ren seguía moviendo su mano en círculos a ritmos diferentes, iba a perder el juicio. Le besaba el cuello y lambia el lóbulo de la oreja.  
“Aha… entrenado” ya estaba delirante, ansiosa, movía las caderas para más ficción, se restregaba contra la erección de Kylo, que en algún momento liberó sin que ella se diera cuenta “¿Podrías?… ah, si… justo ahí”   
“Muévete como quieras, úsame”   
Fabulosa idea. Rey se inclinó un poco y abrió más las piernas, la mano de Ren se mantenía fija, así que movía sus caderas contra la palma para marcar el ritmo que esperaba, dentro de poco ya estaba temblando con un orgasmo intenso y asfixiante, pero necesitaba más “Ren, te quiero dentro”  
Respiraba agitado en su oído “¿Segura? Podemos…”  
“¡Ahora!” demandó con voz firme.   
Escuchó la risa sin aliento de Kylo a la par que le ayudaba a hincarse, después de todo, ella no podía mover los brazos, en el reflejo del espejo se miró inclinándose hacia el frente, levantando el trasero para que él se acomodara dentro. Apoyó la mejilla en el suelo y arqueó la espalda, Ren le apretó una nalga y se la palmeó, se sacó la camisa y tomándole las caderas, entró rápido. Rey se sorprendió y un leve quejido se le escapó, Ren le habló al oído “Te sientes tan bien… tan perfecta para mi”   
“Sigue, maestro… si-sigue” rogaba por que se moviera y el maldito estaba quieto y burlándose.   
Salió y entro de nuevo con más fuerza, y otra vez y otra más, tomó la cuerda que le cruzaba la espalda y jaló. Por extraño que pareciera, la presión envolvente de los nudos aumentó el pacer que le recorría como corrientes vibrantes. Ren comenzó un ritmo de estocadas profundas y lentas, como si quisiera que ella lo sintiera todo, pero no de manera abrumadora, el agarre en las caderas se intensificó y Ren tiró de otro lado de la cuerda, la que le cruzaba los pechos, Rey se mordió los labios para no gemir tan alto. Sentía el miembro de Kylo en ella, sublime y duro, tocaba en su interior cada punto de placer cegador, sus pechos rebotaban y miró su reflejo de nuevo, con el cabello pegado a la cara y una expresión de éxtasis, amarrada y delirante. Entonces miró a Ren, su pecho amplió, el rubor en sus mejillas y su mano fuerte tirando de la cuerda, fue suficiente, ambos orgasmos explotaron como dos galaxias colisionando. Rápidamente Kylo atrajo su sable y con cuidado cortó las ataduras, Rey dejó caer la cadera al suelo, completamente agotada, con los brazos adormecidos y una sensación de plenitud inexplicable.   
Ren la levantó y se la apoyó en el pecho, estuvo unos momentos así, en lo que le regresaba el tono muscular “Debo irme” dijo respirando profundo.   
“¿Qué? ¿Ahora?” contestó levantando la cabeza “¿A dónde?”  
“Un asunto pendiente” la sentó en el suelo y le puso su capa en los hombros. Después la miró fijo, de una manera extraña, con… esperanza “Pero quiero verte en la sala del trono al anochecer” se terminó de vestir y se marchó.  
.  
Tenia todo listo, hoy era la noche donde su emperatriz ascendería. Antes de comenzar se encargó de revisar una vez más que mañana el mensaje hacia la galaxia se extendiera a primera hora, Rey estaba lista, no había duda, la oscuridad le fluía por el cuerpo, su poder aumentó y confiaba en que, al escuchar su propuesta, todo le cobraría sentido. Por primera vez en años, Kylo no temía que le fueran a rechazar, gobernarían juntos, a manera de iguales y ella estaría cerca, segura, él iba a darle todo y Rey se quedaría a su lado por siempre.   
.  
Ya anochecía y Rey caminaba determinada a la sala de trono, accedió a usar un vestido, pero solo porque no se veía como los demás, delicado y poco práctico. Este era todo negro, con tiras de cuero que le atravesaban los muslos y el pecho, una tela fresca y vaporosa ondeaba a cada lado de su cadera y del cinturón colgaba su sable. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto y usó él tubo rojo para labios. Se sentía poderosa y audaz, confiada en sí misma y en Ren, hoy la guerra terminaba.  
Al entrar a la sala Kylo la recibió al pie de una escalinata que conducía a un amplio trono flotante en colores negros y rojos, él también llevaba ropa distinta a la que usaba para combatir o entrenar, su traje negro era sencillo y elegante, la capa era de cuero, igual que las botas.   
“Te sienta bien ese color” le dijo con una breve sonrisa.  
Ella se encogió de hombros “Ojalá algún día pueda verte vestido de alguno más claro, no tengo punto de comparación” esa era un platica trivial, debían pasar a lo importante. “Ben…”  
“Tengo pendiente contestarte una pregunta” dijo interrumpiendo y quedando junto y de frente. “El juego que tuvimos en la base de la Resistencia”  
“Si, lo recuerdo. Tu ganaste una visita y yo una pregunta”  
“Hazla, entonces”  
Parecía nervioso, pero ella no lo estaba “¿Lo que sea?”  
“Si, Rey, lo que sea y piénsalo bien”  
Solo una cosa le estuvo rondando la cabeza desde que empezó su entrenamiento con Leia “¿Cuando eras un Jedi… alguna vez… tu… había en ti sentimientos que un Jedi no debería tener?”   
Kylo pareció sorprendido por la pregunta “Es bastante obvio que si” contestó secamente.  
“¿Desde el principio?”   
“¿A qué viene esta pregunta? Tú no eres un Jedi, ni siquiera un padawan, ya no”  
“Solo quiero saber…”  
“¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes culpable?”  
No era momento de pelear, reunió compostura de donde pudo “Dijiste que contestarías lo que yo preguntara”  
Ren asintió y apretó los puños “Muy bien, si eso quieres” se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones “Tristeza, mis padres se deshicieron de mi porque no sabían que mas hacer. Furia, nunca era capaz de controlar mis impulsos violentos, siempre había vergüenza después de cagarla en algo, y la cagaba todo el tiempo, no importaba si hacia algo bien, jamás era suficiente ” se detuvo en un escalón y trago saliva “Miedo, no solo en mí, también en la mirada de mis padres, veían a alguien que les asustaba” subió más escalones y miró a Rey por encima del hombro “Auto desprecio y finalmente resignación, hay algo faltante en mí, soy antinatural, un fenómeno que solo sirve para una cosa. Jamás fui un jedi”  
Las palabras de Ren dolían y Rey deseaba no haber preguntado, un remolino de vibraciones lo rodeaban, el lado oscuro danzaba a su alrededor reafirmándole sus palabras.  
“¿Qué, chatarrera?” dijo en el último peldaño, mirándola de frente “¿Esperabas otra cosa? ¿Qué te dijera que te entiendo?” soltó una risa amarga “Quita esa mirada lastimosa, yo sé quién soy”  
“Ben” subió los escalones rápidamente “Yo… se lo que has hecho, incluso fui testigo varias veces de lo que el lado oscuro puede hacer en ti. No te justifico ni te condeno.” dio un paso al frente, llena de esperanza “Pero también he visto lo que la luz hace cuando la dejas entrar. Tu… has hecho buenas obras, el gobierno que llevas hasta ahora es conveniente y estas… estas ayudando a quienes lo necesitan... eres un Líder sensato”  
“¿Sensato?” preguntó alzando una ceja, incrédulo.  
“La mayoría de las veces”  
“Lo que hago no es por ayudar, es solo…”  
“Lo correcto, haces lo correcto”  
“Hago lo obvio, lo justo”  
No iba a darse por vencida tan fácil “Bien, no hablemos de la galaxia. Hablemos de nosotros” respiró hondo “Jamás en mi vida alguien se había preocupado por mí de la manera que tú lo haces. Y al principio era extraño porque era nuevo. Si, eres terco y temperamental como el infierno, me insultas a veces y realmente no me quejo porque yo soy exactamente igual contigo, pero eres… bueno y siempre te preocupas por como estoy y no creas que no noté como las comidas diarias siempre incluyen algo que me gusta solo a mi o que los libros del holo dejaron de hablarme de historia y empezaron a tratar sobre mecánica y naves. Eres atento y me haces reír”  
“Basta con eso” levantó la palma de la mano “Te llamé aquí para otra cosa” se paró derecho y miró el trono. Rey prestó atención con cuidado, de cerca, el trono tenia espacio para dos. “Rey, me he dado cuenta que tú y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Eres lista y hábil, eres lo más fascinante que he visto…” se pasó la mano por el cabello “No se cómo decir esto, pero yo…”  
Rey tragó saliva ¿Sera?  
“Yo… quiero que seas mi emperatriz. Juntos traeremos un nuevo orden a la galaxia, todo lo viejo morirá, como te lo prometí”  
“¿Ben?” esto no estaba pasando, no de nuevo.   
Ren le tomó ambas manos “Durante tu tiempo aquí he sentido como el lado oscuro se despierta en tu interior, como has aprendido a convocarlo y permites que fluya, juntos no hay quien pueda detenernos… es como si fuésemos dos mitades que al fin se encontraron” Kylo la miraba suplicante “Quédate conmigo, se mi emperatriz”  
Rey sintió su estómago caer y se soltó de sus manos “Ben ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Pensé que… tu…”  
“¿Qué yo que?”  
“Que había esperanza”  
Kylo la miró desencajado “¿Esperanza en qué?”  
“Pensé que tu…”   
“¿Qué me iría contigo a la Resistencia? Escucha bien, NO voy a cambiar mi camino”  
“¿Qué? No, yo no hablaba de que ir a la Resistencia. Podemos ir a otro lugar, solos tu y yo”  
Parecía querer contenerse, pero fallaba “¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Aquí estas bien, aquí no te falta nada!”  
“¡Y eso lo es todo ¿verdad? ¡Lujos y poder!”   
“¡Aquí estas a salvo, estas donde perteneces, necia!”  
“¡Me importa una mierda lo que me ofreces! ¡No quero nada de eso! ¡NI TU PUTO IMPERIO, NI TU PUTA GALAXIA!”  
“¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE ESTÁS AQUÍ?!”  
“¡POR TI, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA” lo apuntó con un dedo en el pecho y Ren parpadeó confundido “¡Estoy aquí por ti! ¡No por los lujos, no por la galaxia, no para ser la emperatriz!”  
“¡No puedo dejar el Imperio, es todo lo que tengo, sin él no soy nada!”  
“¡Sin todo esto, quedas solo tú!”  
“¿Y porque vas a querer algo así?”  
“¡Por qué te quero a ti, imbécil! ¡¿Tan complicado es de entender?”  
“¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Rey?”  
“¡TE AMO!” confesó sin aliento y las piernas le temblaron “Trate y trate de negarlo, pero no puedo, yo te…”  
“¡NO!” Ren cruzó el espacio entre los dos y la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla fuertemente “¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! ¡No es verdad!”  
“¡Si lo es, te guste o no!”  
“Rey… no, no puedes. No debes…” sonaba más a una plegaria.  
“¡Pues pasó!” contestó con lágrimas en los ojos “Pasó y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo”  
“E-estas confundida… no es verdad… Crees que lo es, pero no… tú no sabes…El amor… no…” balbuceaba desesperado como jamás se imaginó verlo.  
“¡No te atrevas a invalidar lo que siento!” se limpió los ojos con furia y descansó las manos en su pecho, Ren liberó el agarré hasta bajar por su cintura “Ben…”  
“Basta, Rey… no sabes lo que dices”  
“Ben, tu… ¿me amas?” el corazón le martillaba el pecho y sentía el nudo de emociones provenientes de él.  
Parpadeó alejando la humedad de su mirada “Rey…” parecía derrotado.  
“¿Me amas?”  
Entonces Ren le tomó las manos y se las quitó del pecho, la miró de frente y levanto la cabeza, arrogante e indiferente “No”


	23. 23. Angels lie to keep control

Por fin lo encontró, después de horas y horas de buscar. El engaño de la chatarrera, el motivo de su falsa declaración de amor. Ren lo encontró: el holo que usaba para comunicarse con Leia, donde tenía investigados varios destinos lejanos donde probablemente huiría con el traidor. Porque eso fue lo que paso, Kylo estaba seguro. Rey no podría amarlo, era imposible.   
Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de repetírselo mil veces, una pequeña chispa iluminaba su oscuridad y le repetía que tal vez era verdad. Tal vez ella si sentía algo. Pero incluso si era de esa manera, Rey estaba confundida, ¿Qué iba a saber de amor? Era una niña que creció sola y pobre.   
Entonces Ren iba a negar todo, enterrar aquella chispa y remplazarla con ira y sangre. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo como un hecho. Nadie podía amarle.   
.  
“¿Esa es…?” dijo Rose a su lado, mientras la compuerta del Halcón Milenario se abría y de él salía una figura alta, esbelta y elegante, vestida de negro, con labios rojos y mirada intimidante. Caminaba segura y con la cabeza en alto, pasó de largo, irreconocible y se fue directo a la oficina de la General.   
“Rey” murmuró Poe, igual de sorprendido que Rose, siguiéndola con la mirada.   
.  
“Estoy bien, maestra” dijo secamente. Leia se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que confesara “De verdad, estoy bien”   
“Aha”  
“¿Qué esperaba? ¿Verme derrotada llorando a mares? ¿Por el imbécil de Kylo Ren? ¡Por supuesto que no!”  
“Entiendo” recorrió el espacio entre ellas y la llamó para que se agachase a darle un abrazo “Pero si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy para ti”  
.  
El primer enlace después de su partida ocurrió 29 días después, 29 días en que la pensó diario, 29 días en los que se odió por su debilidad. Rey era su mayor error. Tenía que dejar de pensarla, borrar par siempre de su memoria cada momento junto a ella. Era una ridiculez sentir lo que sentía.  
Ella estaba sentada meditando, con las piernas cruzadas y el cabello suelto. Llevaba puesto una especie de túnica vieja color café claro que le lucia enorme y estaba descalza. Se veía tranquila y en paz, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.   
Ren hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, pues la mirada que le dio estaba vacía. No había ni siquiera rabia, pura indiferencia que le caló más de lo que esperaba. Los ojos de Rey, que alguna vez brillaron al verle, se cerraron de nuevo y volvió a entrar en trance.   
.  
“Rey, ven un momento, tenemos que hablar” dijo Poe detrás de ella.   
Rodó los ojos y lo encaró harta de sus preguntas “¿Ahora qué?”   
“Hay algo que no estás diciéndome”  
“Probablemente sea un insulto”   
“Muy graciosa. Algo que no cuadra en tu historia”   
“Ya lo conté todo, a ti, a la general, es todo”  
“Estuviste ahí todo ese tiempo, fraternizando con Ren ¿Y vas a decirme que no tienes nada de información que puede ayudar a la Resistencia?”  
“No estaba fraternizando con Ren”  
“Te quería de aprendiz, confió en ti en algún momento ¿Qué te dijo?”  
“Nada”  
“¿Y no preguntaste? ¿No investigaste?”  
“No”  
“¿Por qué?”  
“No, lo sé. Estaba preocupada por Finn, cualquier cosa que dijera podía hacer que lo mataran”  
“Eres lo suficientemente hábil para lidiar con Ren, no te creo”  
“No me importa” se dio la vuelta, lista para marcharse.   
“¿O es que estabas ocupada?” gritó Poe con una clara insinuación.  
Inhalo y exhaló “Idiota” murmuró.  
“¡Ven aquí!” fue tras ella hasta alcanzarla “¡Di la verdad!”  
“¡Yo le rindo cuentas a la general y nada más!”   
“¡Hay algo que ocultas!”  
“¡Déjame tranquila!”  
“¡Di la verdad!”  
“¡Si! ¡Me enredé con Ren y que!” le gritó en la cara y Poe dio un paso atrás, sorprendido y horrorizado “¡Ese no es tu asunto!”  
“¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!”  
“¡PROBABLEMENTE!”  
“¡¿Cómo pudiste?!”  
“¡Estoy segura que sabes cómo!”  
“¿La general…?”  
“¡Si, Poe! ¡Lo sabe! Sabe que la cague, lo sabe todo” su cuerpo temblaba de furia y Poe solo la miraba desencajado “¿Y sabes qué? Ya no importa, porque yo no le intereso, porque me dijo que no me ama”  
“Rey…”  
“¡Fui tan estúpida como para creer que él podría amarme! ¡Que el monstro se había ido! ¡Y lo único que logre, fue terminar humillada y sola! ¡ASÍ QUE AHÓRRATE EL PUTO SERMÓN, PORQUE NO LO NECESITO! ¡SUFICIENTE TENGO CON MI PROPIA CULPA!”  
“Rey…”  
“¡Soy la persona más patética e imbécil del mundo! ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? ¡Como pude creer que él…!”  
“Basta” dijo Poe, tomándola de los hombros y fue cuando Rey comenzó a llorar, sollozando fuerte. “No quiero escuchar más…” se quedó un momento en silencio, debatiendo internamente “Si la General te dejó regresar, no voy a imponerme sobre sus órdenes” ella seguía ahí, con la cabeza baja “Hey, basta” le dijo levantándole la cara “Si, fue la decisión mas jodida que pudiste tomar, pero, ya pasó” le limpió las lágrimas “No te merece. Es un idiota que no valora nada de lo que tiene y hace llorar a las mujeres que le quieren”  
“¿Sabes porque lo hice? Creí que sentía lo mismo que yo” confesó “Me pareció que valía la pena si él me amaba también”  
“Mierda, Rey. De veras la cagaste. Pero no más que él, él es el idiota más grande de la galaxia y ahora lo odio más”  
“Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir algo, Poe” dijo ya más tranquila “Pero, por favor, deja de mencionarlo… quiero… hacer todo lo posible para olvidar esa parte de mi vida”  
“¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?”   
“La General está enseñándome técnicas nuevas. Vamos a derrocar la Primera Orden, tengo fe. Y después no tendré que saber más de Kylo”  
“Solo, no se lo digas a Finn, no creo que lo tome bien”  
“Creí que tú lo tomarías peor”  
“Suficiente tienes con haberte enamorado del peor partido. Yo también he cometido idioteces, y voy a mantener un ojo en ti” le dio un abrazo. Rey pensó que esa era una relación sana y justo eso necesitaba, relacionarse con personas sanas.   
.  
Se mantenía distraído en asuntos de la Primera Orden, todo funcionaba bien, la resistencia seguía oculta, pero gracias a los bloqueos de sus tropas, se quedaban cada vez más débiles. Ocupaba cada minuto de su día y pasaba las noches meditando o leyendo, en cualquier lugar que no fuera la habitación donde Rey dormía, incluso pensó en mandar quemar todo lo que había ahí y era una decisión que postergaba diario. Ya ni siquiera Luke aparecía, tal vez solo estuvo ahí por Rey.  
Los enlaces seguían ocurriendo y ella seguía ignorando, entonces él la miraba de reojo y fingía que no le ardía el pecho. Ren era bueno en reprimir, años de práctica lo respaldaban y eso hacía, fingía que nada había pasado, que ella jamás estuvo ahí. Aunque a veces notaba su incomodidad cuando aparecía muy cerca uno del otro, pensó en hablarle, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo ¿Qué lograría con ello? ¿Otra decepción?   
El enlace comenzó después de un largo día de trabajo interminable, aquella paz que Rey le brindaba, era reconfortante. Ella estaba bañada en sudor y sonrojada, pero al fin lo miraba, se acercó y rio, pero no de manera natural, como recordaba, rio con amargura y lágrimas en los ojos.   
“Lo logré” le dijo respirando agitada.  
Ren parpadeó confundido y cuando el enlace se cerró, lo entendió todo. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Algo faltaba, en cada fibra de su ser se extendió frialdad absoluta, le dolía todo y cayó de rodillas en el piso, comenzó a respirar jadeante, como si le oprimieran el pecho y le golpearan el estómago al mismo tiempo. Trató de calmarse, un remolino de emociones y oscuridad estaba tragándoselo y de nuevo se sentía como un adolecente atormentado, como cuando el lado oscuro comenzó a fluir en él y apagó cada luz que le quedaba.   
Cerró los ojos y buscó en la fuerza. Nada. El otro lado de la conexión estaba perdido. Estaba vacío, estaba solo.  
.  
Si se concentraba en lo bueno a su alrededor, el vacío se hacía menos doloroso. Al menos recordaba la sensación de soledad, nada que no hubiera vivido. Leia le enseñaba cosas que no solo era propias de los Jedi, ella combinaba técnicas y le permitía aprender libremente. Poe seguía sin confiar del todo en ella, aunque pareció más tranquilo cuando, triunfante, le dijo que logró cerrar los enlaces pasa siempre. Aunque Leia insistía que, si la fuerza creo la conexión, la misma fuerza se encargaría de volver a abrirla, Rey le contestó que cuando eso pasara, buscaría otra manea de volver a cerrarla.   
.  
Fue tan sencillo dejarla iluminar, que olvido lo que era la penumbra. Ojalá no la hubiera conocido, así no sabría lo que es sentirse cálido y contento. Ojalá nunca le hubiera dado esperanza. Los días pasaban, grises y fríos. Algunas noches, cuando el alcohol le nublaba el juicio, entraba a la habitación y se recostaba al pie de la cama, recordando la sensación de su piel bajo sus dedos, el olor de su cabello y el sabor entre sus piernas. El verde de su mirada lo atormentaba entre sueños, la veía y nunca la alcanzaba, jamás se sintió más miserable. Tal vez estaría mejor muerto.   
.  
Una vez más, no tenía apetito, raro en ella, pero común en las ultimas semanas. A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, Finn a su lado, Poe en la cabeza de la mesa, Rose y Kaydel en frente. Se repitió lo mismo Concéntrate en lo bueno. Los días pasaban grises y fríos, pero al menos en paz.   
“Esta es la mejor comida que hemos tenido en quien sabe cuánto tiempo” dijo Kaydel.  
“Comete lo mío, no voy a terminármelo” le dijo Rey, tratando de integrarse a la conversación que estuvo ignorando por pensar en…   
“¿En serio?” contestó la rubia “¡Gracias!” tomó el plato y saboreo la comida “Hay fuego en ti, Rey de Jakku, no dejes que lo apaguen”  
“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó sonando más agresiva de lo que esperaba.   
Kaydel dejo de reírse con Rose “¿Qué?” preguntó confusa.   
“¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Cómo sabes eso?” se puso de pie y prácticamente la amenazó “¡Contesta!”  
“Oye, tranquila” intervino Rose “Leia nos contó”   
Rey se levantó de su asiento y todos alrededor la miraron “¡Que te dijo! ¡No es verdad!”  
“Rey, cálmate, es solo una expresión con la que nos gusta jugar” contestó Kaydel.   
“La General nos contó que usaban esa frase en Alderaan. Cuando el te amo no es suficiente y sientes más, tomas a la persona de los hombros y le dices la frase” Rose hablaba con cuidado, un poco asustada de la reacción de Rey “Solo eso nos dijo, es un juego para nosotras”  
Se dejó caer en la silla, sin saber bien que hacer ahora “Me las va a pagar” murmuró.  
“¿Estas bien?” preguntó Finn “¿Rey?”  
“¡El imbécil me las va a pagar!” se levantó de la mesa y salió directo a la oficina de la general.   
Estaba tan llena de ira, tan furiosa con él. ¿Cómo iba a saber que significaba aquella frase que le dijo varias veces? Como siempre Kylo Ren tenía que hacer todo más complicado. ¿Entonces por qué no se quedó a su lado si realmente le amaba?   
“Porque Ben no encuentra el error en su conducta, el piensa que su camino es el correcto” le contestó Leia en cuanto entró a su oficina. “Siempre supe que jamás te diría sus sentimientos directamente, tal vez supuso que nunca te enterarías del significado de esa oración”  
“¡Es un idiota, estúpido y egoísta! ¡Es un maldito hijo de...!”  
“Cuidado ahí, padawan”   
“Envíeme en la próxima misión donde él pueda aparecer” pidió desesperada.  
“No, estas actuando impulsivamente”  
“¡Es injusto!”  
“¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Reclamarle?”  
Se quedó seria, Leia tenía razón, estaba actuando sin pensar “Maestra, creo que, si me reencuentro con él, puedo… utilizar esto a mi favor”  
“¿Cómo?”   
“Sé que, si lo enfrento, va a desequilibrarse, necesitamos una ventaja”  
“¿Estás segura que lo haces por la Resistencia?”  
“Parcialmente, pero es verdad que no he sido de mucha ayuda. No voy a mentirle a Ren, solo… ganaré tiempo”  
“Y de paso le partes la cara. Rey, no deberías involucrar tus cuestiones personales en el futuro de la galaxia”  
“Es imposible no involucrarse personalmente, tanto para usted como para mi”  
“He dicho que no. Retírate”  
.  
Ren peleaba todas sus batallas, esperando verla y ella nunca aparecía. El enfrentamiento de hoy era en una villa pequeña, situada en un planeta verde, lleno de creaturas extrañas, sería fácil terminar con ellos, simpatizantes de la Resistencia que amenazaron a Ren con llamarla, él se burló, no tenían salvación.   
Sobrevolaron dos naves de la Resistencia y el Halcón Milenario entro disparando, las tropas de la Primera Orden contraatacaron rápidamente y todo el lugar se volvió un caos. Entonces apareció ella. Vestida de blanco, con un blaster colgado en la cintura y el sable de Anakin en mano, la luz del sol la iluminaba por detrás, sacándole destellos dorados del cabello castaño, Ren mentiría si dijera que todo su mundo no se volcó cuando apareció, estaba inmóvil, solo podía verla a ella.   
Rey esquivaba disparos y usaba la fuerza para arrojar soldados por los aires, se veía fuerte y decidida, tan hermosa y hábil como siempre, su valiente guerrera.   
Salió de su trance cuando la hoja azul brillante le pasó cerca de la cara, quemándole un mechón de cabello. Encendió su sable y comenzó una de las peleas más difíciles que había enfrentado. Rey, a diferencia suya, estaba en total balance, su fuerza incrementó de manera abrumadora y por más que trataba de entrar en su cabeza, no podía, pronto terminó acorralado, esto no podía estarle pasando, tenía que concentrarse. Usando la fuerza, detuvo uno de los disparos y lo liberó hasta que Finn estuvo cerca, Rey de inmediato se distrajo y Ren tomo la oportunidad para llega a su Tie silencer, sería más fácil combatir desde ahí, lejos.  
Estaba por subir cuando ella lo alcanzó, justo detuvo el sable antes de que le aterrizara en el hombro, apenas iba a encender el suyo cuando Rey también uso la fuerza y lo desarmó. El choque de poderes causo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Rey intentó levantarse, pero Ren lo hizo antes y la mantuvo en el piso poniéndole una rodilla en la espalda, ella siguió luchando por quitárselo de encima y le disparó con el blaster, aunque falló los tiros, fue suficiente para que Ren se apartara y ella intentara ponerse de pie.   
“¡Quédate ahí!” le gritó empujándola con una mano, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda.   
No se rendía y de nuevo lo intentó, entonces Ren le dio una patada en el estómago “¡Mierda, Rey! ¡Quédate ahí!” Ella estaba sin aliento y claramente aguantando el dolor, intentó pararse otra vez y Ren la tomó del cuello, levantándola “Basta” le dijo mientras apretaba acercándosela.  
Ella le escupió en la cara y le pateó la entrepierna, Ren la soltó, se hincó de dolor y llamó su sable, Rey tenia sangre en la boca y le costaba estar de pie, Ren levantó el sable.   
“Anda, mátame” dijo Rey tomándose el vientre “¡Mátame! ¡Termina con esto!”  
“¡Cállate, chatarrera!”  
“¡Vamos! ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda cobarde! ¡Hazlo!”  
“¡Deja de hablar, idiota!” seguía con el sable en alto, debatiendo que hacer.   
“¡Mátame de una vez!” lo veía delirante, y se hincó de rodillas “Hazlo”  
¡No tengas tanta confianza en tu suerte, que solo somos tu y yo ¡Lo puedo hacer!”  
Rey comenzó a reírse “No, no puedes y no lo harás”  
“¡Cállate!”  
“No lo harás porque hay fuego en mí, ¿recuerdas?” lo miraba desde abajo, confiada y tranquila “Hay fuego en mí y no he dejado que alguien lo apague, ni siquiera tu”  
Bajó el sable y se sintió mareado. Ella sabía. “N-no sé de qué…”  
“Lo que sientes por mi…” se levantó lentamente “Lo que sientes por mí es tanto que dos palabras no son suficiente para expresarlo”  
“¡Cállate!”  
“¡NO! ¡Eres un cobarde!”  
“Te voy a dar una oportunidad de largarte, a ti y a este pueblo de mugrosos”  
“¡Dime la verdad, sabes cuál es!”  
“¡NO!”  
“Admítelo, admite que me…”  
Ren utilizó su truco jedi favorito y puso a Rey a dormir.


	24. 24. Cobarde

Al despertar, le dolía el cuerpo y el olor a gas, inundaba la nave. Finn estaba a su lado, sosteniendo un parche bacta en su abdomen “Hey, hola ¿Cómo te sientes?”  
“¿Qué…? Preguntó confusa “¡¿Dónde está Ren?!”  
“No te levantes, aun estás herida. Ese idiota te golpeó fuerte”  
“¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?”  
Finn suspiró y la ayudó a sentarse “Sin razón, Ren levantó tropas y se largaron. No podíamos encontrarte hasta que BB8 te buscó con un escáner de calor” la miró de manera extraña y Rey temió que Finn supiera su secreto “Estabas en la entrada de una cueva, inconsciente y envuelta en esa capa negra” señaló los pies de Rey, cubiertos por la prenda pesada “No lo entiendo, puedo haberte matado y no lo hizo”  
“No es tan complicado de entender” se sentó derecha y pateo la capa “Es un cobarde”   
.  
Hace tanto tiempo que no entraba en pánico, tal vez desde que incendió la academia de Jedi. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala del trono, pasándose las manos enguantadas por la cara, ideando que hacer, como justificar la retirada. Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones lo más que pudo.  
“Un recuento” dijo en voz alta y para sí mismo “Ya está el plan de ataque para ese pueblo de traidores, los analistas están estimando las naves que posee la Resistencia y el número de soldados, están débiles, pero son efectivos y no puedo permitir que aumenten de número. Tengo que encontrar la manera de localizar a sus aliados y destruirlos…”  
“¿Y qué hay de Rey?” interrumpió Luke con una sonrisa condescendiente.   
“Esfúmate” le dijo Ren, apretando los puños.   
“Ella sabe tu pequeño secreto, Ben” caminó hasta él, y Ren no contestó “¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?”  
“La voy a destruir”  
Luke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, fastidiado “Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa”   
“¡Déjame en paz!” gritó colérico.  
“¿Maestro?” preguntó Marh Ren, que justo llegaba  
“Marh” contestó Kylo a la par que el fantasma de su tío desaparecía. Entonces una idea brillo en su cabeza, una que tenía varios días dándole vueltas “Marh, entra, necesito de tu asistencia”  
.  
“¿Por qué tan contenta, padawan?” preguntó Leia sentándose frente a Rey en el comedor.   
“Nada en especial, maestra” contestó bebiendo su té y sonriendo como desde el día anterior.  
“Reconozco esa mirada, en mí, cuando veía a Han después de meses”   
“General… lo confronté” dijo susurrando.  
“Y desobedeciste mis órdenes”  
“No sabía que Ren estaría ahí”  
“Y lo más sabio era que, al verlo, te retiraras. Rey, no podemos permitirnos un error”  
“Gracias a que la desobedecí, salimos vivos, todos”  
Leia negó “¿Has abierto la conexión?”  
“Nop, ni una vez”  
“Mantenla así”   
Obediencia no era la palabra que mejor la describía, trataba, claro, de seguir instrucciones y no meterse en líos. Pero Kylo Ren tenía que pagar por lo que hizo.   
Fue hasta las duchas, a esa hora estaban vacías, aun así, se aseguró que nadie le fuera a interrumpir, afirmando la puerta con ayuda de su bastón. Inhaló hondo, incrédula de lo que estaba por hacer y deseando que saliera como esperaba. Se desvistió rápido y se soltó el cabello, el agua comenzó a correr sobre su cuerpo, abrió la conexión y espero, nerviosa, a que iniciara un enlace.   
No tardó mucho en sentir la presencia de Ren detrás de ella, se inmediato escucho como su respiración se volvió pesada cuando con mucha delicadeza, comenzó masajeándose los muslos, dejando del agua le acariciara la espalda.   
“Cierra el enlace” demandó Ren, en voz baja y ronca.   
“Hola, Ben” contestó, pasándose ambas manos por el trasero, hasta subir por su torso y masajearse el cuello.   
Kylo exhaló “No voy a tocarte”   
“Entiendo” se paró de perfil y se acunó un pecho y apretó, mientras su otra mano bajaba por su vientre, Ren seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos hechizado, con la boca entre abierta y las manos firmes a los costados.   
“Esto se terminó, tú lo quisiste así” dijo sin mucha convicción.  
“En este momento solo quiero una cosa” cerró la llave del agua y dio un paso al frente, mismo que Ren retrocedió, sonrió, orgullosa de la reacción. Entonces se apoyó de espaldas en una pared, abrió las piernas un poco y flexionó las rodillas. Comenzó tocándose despacio, usando solo dos dedos, provocándose y disfrutando la sensación “¿Estás seguro que no me vas a tocar?”  
Ren abrió y cerró las manos un par de veces, respirando agitado, incapaz de apartar la mirada “Hablo en serio, basta”  
“¿O qué?” aumentó el movimiento de su mano, deslizando sus dedos por entre los pliegues húmedos “Ah… ¿Qué… que vas a hacer al respecto?”  
“Rey… basta”   
“Ven y toca” pidió sin aliento, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared.  
“No…”  
“Vamos Ben…ayúdame… ¡ah!... estoy… ta-an cerca”  
“¡Maldita sea, Rey!” cruzó el espacio entre ellos y de rodillas, le tomó una pierna para ponérsela por encima del hombro, dándole acceso a besar y lamber su intimidad. La besaba furioso y envestía con los dedos enguantados de la mano que no sostenía su cadera. Rey le miraba desde arriba, sonriendo entre gemidos.  
“Ah… eres un co-obarde… ¡ah!…” apenas las palabras salieron de su boca y Ren succiono directamente el clítoris, haciéndola retorcerse de placer intenso que casi rayaba en lo doloroso. Llegó al orgasmo de sorpresa, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar de nuevo, una vez que terminó y Kylo lambió por última vez, le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a mirarla “Tenemos asuntos pendientes, líder supremo”   
.  
Creía compartir dos características con el triste y débil Ben Solo, la primera: su orgullo. Kylo Ren también era un hombre de palabra, que cuando se prometía algo o le decepcionaban, no daba segundas oportunidades, ahora, Rey de Jakku se encargó de enterrar el orgullo de ambos, lo pisoteó y lo lanzó a una galaxia muy muy lejana. ¿Cómo negarse a ella? A la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta, porque la otra característica que compartía con su yo antiguo, era el constante sentimiento de falta de pertenencia, misma que se esfumaba cuando estaba junto a la chatarrera. Tal vez, Rey era su hogar.   
A esa conclusión llegó cuando viajaba por el espacio para encontrarse con ella en IIum, la estrella que ahora llevaba el nombre de su padre, la estrella que estaba a mitad del borde de la galaxia. El recorrería su mitad de camino y si Rey lo deseaba, ella recorrería la otra mitad.   
Este encuentro sería distinto, pues ella estaba muy molesta, Ren la había lastimado con su negativa, con su afán de mantenerla cerca y convencerla de que el camino del lado oscuro era el correcto. Además, estaba el tema de su confesión, en el pasado, el mostrar sus sentimientos solo le trajo burlas y dolor, no podía permitirse ser débil, pero era consciente de cada error que cometió.   
Tanto se perdió en el tren de pensamientos, que no la sintió llegar, al fin y al cabo, ella aprendió a ocultarse en la fuerza. Le golpeó la cara fuerte, con la mano hecha puño y Ren dio un paso atrás, Rey avanzó, intentando golpearlo de nuevo, lagrimas gruesas le nublaban la vista y Ben le tomó ambos brazos, se los pegó a los costados y la abrazó a la fuerza.   
“¡Suéltame, idiota!” le gritó furiosa, reusándose a recargarse en su pecho.  
“Lo haré hasta que te calmes” dijo apretándola con más fuerza, evitando que le pegara con la cabeza en la boca.   
“¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?” dijo forcejeando.   
“¿Por qué estás aquí?” contestó manteniéndola firme “Creo que eres más estúpida tu”   
La fuerza hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Rey y logró soltarse, Ren casi pierde el equilibrio “¡Cobarde, egoísta, eres lo peor que me ha pasado!” encendió su sable y se puso en guardia para atacarlo.   
“¿Siempre será así, Rey?” Ren la miraba desde arriba, en total calma “¿Eres incapaz de solo conversar? ¿Tu impulso violento siempre va a tomar el rumbo de tus acciones?”  
“¿Tu, dándome lecciones de carácter? Es una de las ridiculeces más idiotas que has dicho”  
“Corta el drama, chatarrera ¿A qué viniste?”  
“A que me des la cara, imbécil. Quiero ver si tienes las bolas suficientes para decirme la verdad”  
“¿De qué verdad hablas?”  
“¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y háblame de frente!”  
“¡Esa NO es tu puta decisión!”  
“¡Eres un cobarde!”   
“¡Deja de llamarme así!”  
“¡Eso es lo que eres!”  
“¡Y TU ERES UNA TESTARUDA ESTÚPIDA, UNA MOCOSA TONTA Y CAPRICHOSA QUE OBTIENE UN POCO DE PODER Y CREE QUE PUEDE OBLIGAR A LOS DEMÁS A QUE ACTÚEN COMO ELLA QUIERE!” Ren se inclinaba sobre ella, gritándole con todo su cuerpo, Rey parpadeó y dio un paso atrás “¡Pero no lo vas a lograr conmigo, chatarrera estúpida, yo NO voy a hacer lo que pides! ¡NO PUEDO QUERERTE CÓMO QUIERES! ¡NO PUEDO DARTE LO QUE QUIERES! ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES? ¿TIENES ARENA EN EL CEREBRO? ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?!” Rey trató de hablar, pero Kylo le puso un dedo enfrente para callarla, se acercó hasta arrinconarla contra una pared “¿Qué no te he dado todo ya?” dijo en un susurro, pero después alzó la voz de nuevo “¡HE PUESTO TODO LO QUE TENGO A TUS PIES! ¡ME HE PUESTO, LITERALMENTE DE RODILLAS! ¡¿Y TU ESTÁS ENOJADA POR QUE NO TE DIGO UN JODIDO E INSIGNIFICANTE TE AMO?!”   
Rey miró el suelo, luego lo miró a los ojos, luego al suelo de nuevo “Ahm…yo…”  
“¡¿TU QUÉ?!”   
Le puso las manos en el pecho y lo alejó un poco “Yo…” dejó escapar una risa sin humor “Crecí sola ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo se supone que sepa identificar?”  
“Cuando alguien te ofrece la galaxia entera, créeme, es porque le importas” contestó fastidiado.  
“¿Y yo para que quiero una galaxia entera?”  
Kylo se pasó la mano por la cara, buscando paciencia, a veces olvidaba que Rey era casi 10 años menor que él “No es la galaxia es sí. Es el acto de ofrecer, de invitarte a… estar”  
Rey frunció el ceño “Pudiste habérmelo explicado antes” se encogió de hombros y Kylo quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.  
“Lo hubiera hecho ¡SI NO FUERAS UNA SALVAJE QUE QUIERE ARREGLAR TODO CON EL SABLE DE MI ABUELO!”  
“¿Disculpa?” le apuntó el pecho con un dedo “Tu acostumbras evadir temas importantes distrayéndome con sexo”  
“No pareces muy molesta al respecto”  
“Pues lo estoy” se cruzó de brazos  
“¿Quieres tratar temas importantes? Adelante, señorita Jedi, empecemos” imitó la postura de Rey “Ese día, en la sala del trono, la última vez. Tenías una pregunta y te prometí que contestaría lo que fuera, pudiste preguntar sobre mis planes con la Resistencia, sobre armamento o cualquier cosa que le sirviera a tu inútil lucha ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?”  
“En ese momento no me importaba”  
“Así que preferiste preguntar sobre el patético Ben Solo, la versión que quieres de mi” contestó con amargura.   
Rodó los ojos “Ojalá fueras igual de guapo que de listo” caminó por la cueva, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor.  
“Explícate”  
“¡Yo no conozco ese Ben Solo del que hablas! ¡Si serás imbécil! Solo conozco este hombre” lo señalo despectivamente “Este tipo temperamental y conflictuado que algunas veces es calma y paz y otras un puto infierno ¿Cómo voy a enamorarme de quien no conozco?”  
Ahora Kylo se quedó sin palabras, mirándola recorrer la cueva, donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez, la miró, su silueta alta y delgada, su suave cabello castaño y al darse la vuelta, los ojos verdes le miraron brillosos, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Rey le extendió la mano y él la tomó.   
La miró de nuevo, sus adorables pecas y como arrugaba la nariz al sonreír, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Si, Rey de Jakku era su lugar, de nuevo se sintió cálido, completo y un poco avergonzado de lo romántico de su sentir, pero era inevitable. Le desabrocho el cinturón, abriéndole la túnica blanca a la par que acariciaba sus hombros y descansaba las manos en su clavícula, le besó la sien, después le terminó de sacar la ropa completamente y la besó de nuevo, robándole el aliento, haciéndola inclinarse hacia él, en busca de más.   
“Te odio tanto” le dijo cuándo se separaron.  
“No, Rey de Jakku” la tomó del mentón y susurró, viéndola a los ojos “Tú me amas”


	25. 25. Diada

Rey sabía que aquellas palabras al fin eran ciertas. No solo para ella, pues lo sabía desde hace tiempo, si no para Ben. Recordar momentos agradables era algo que rara vez podía hacer, por la falta de estos; pero sabía que esa noche iba a recordarla y atesorarla por el resto de su vida. La mirada de Ben decía todo lo que su terco ser se negaba a pronunciar y para Rey ya no eran necesarias las palabras, no cuando Ben le miraba con los ojos brillosos y la sonrisa más dulce de todas.   
Ahora era su turno, le quito las pesadas ropas negras y lo hizo recostarse sobre ellas, le besó la frente y las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y el mentón, bajó para repartirle besos en el cuello y los hombros, borrando la melancolía y el abandono de aquel niño solitario al que le hicieron creer que era un error.   
Si, el amor no lo repara todo. Era iluso y ridículo creer que sí, ella más que nadie lo sabía. Amó a sus padres cada día de su estancia en Jakku y aun así no regresaron. Pero el amor acompaña, da aliento, acaricia las heridas viejas y hace que no duelan tanto.  
“Rey…” comenzó Kylo, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos de nuevo.  
“Shhh” le interrumpió con un beso “Lo sé” Se acomodó el erecto miembro entre las piernas y dejo caer sus daderas lentamente, pegando su frente a la de Ren, quien entreabrió los labios y le tomó los muslos “Lo sé, incluso antes que tú lo supieras”  
Ben le devoró los labios con ansia, levantándole la cadera para salir de ella y volver a entrar completamente, repitiendo el movimiento hasta tomar un ritmo que la volvía loca y le animaba a moverse también. Sus cuerpos se encontraban en cada embestida, Rey se aferraba a los hombros anchos de Kylo y él le jalaba el cabello de la nuca para besarle y succionar la piel suave del cuello. El ritmo, la emoción y la delicia sentir como la llenaba, fueron los causantes del clímax que iba construyéndose de manera exquisita y familiar, no tardó mucho en gemir sonoramente, sintiendo como su intimidad pulsaba y envolvía el miembro de Ren.   
Una vez que Kylo se vació dentro de ella de un suspiro pesado, se quedaron un momento abrazados. Rey le acariciaba el cabello y la frente, de pronto sintió húmedo entre los pechos y los hombros de Ren temblar, le tomó las mejillas para encararlo, pero él solo la abrazó fuerte, escondiendo su rostro y murmurando perdón, aunque Rey no sabía bien porque era.   
.  
El momento de despedirse siempre era el más difícil, la galaxia que tanto anhelo, por la que asesinó, traiciono y llegó a cuidar celosamente, ahora se había convertido en una pesada carga de la que desearía poder deshacerse, pero si era completamente honesto, dejar todo en manos de Hux sería la peor decisión.   
Rey también estaba cargando mucho, algunas veces llegaba a Ilum con la mirada baja, avergonzada de que Leia le mirara partir a encontrarse con el enemigo. Era curioso como en aquel momento las palabras no eran necesarias, un lazo les mantenía en sintonía con el otro. Rey corría a sus brazos y se sentía ligero.   
“Ben, ¿Tú crees que algún día? …”   
“No, Rey. No pasara”  
.  
Algunas veces parecía que su fantasía se haría realidad, cuando yacían acostados juntos, en paz absoluta, cuando solo eran Rey y Ben. Era sencillo soñar e imaginar un escenario donde la guerra no existía, soñar con un futuro. Pero pronto la realidad les golpeaba en la cara y cada quien debía partir al que era su lugar, donde eran la Jedi y el Líder supremo. Conforme sus encuentros físicos tomaron una rutina, los enlaces de la fuerza disminuyeron y Rey estaba segura que el propósito de aquellas conexiones era hacerles entender que debían estar juntos.   
La dualidad de Ren no dejaba de sorprenderle, algunas veces reía maldiciendo la fuerza, hoy Kylo Ren ordenó que le disparasen en el brazo y el día anterior le hizo el amor. Rey también desarrollo esa otra persona que le combatía y le atacaba con fuerza, hiriéndolo en el proceso, misma persona que después besaría cada una de las cicatrices.   
La Resistencia avanzaba a pequeños y cortos pasos, a veces retrocedía la mitad de lo que avanzaba, pero ella tenía esperanza, no sabía bien en qué, pero podía sentir ánimos y ganas de luchar y al fin conseguir… paz. Por ilógico que pareciera, después de encontrarse con Ren a mitad de la galaxia, sus ánimos parecían renovados, tal vez, él era esa luz, incluso si no parecía saberlo, la fuerza de Ben brillaba más que otra, más que Leia o Finn, más que la propia y Rey sentía como su lazo con él era algo más que físico, más que sentimental, era algo más, ojalá algún día encontrara la palabra para describirlo.   
Esta mañana estaba completamente desconcertada, miraba al vacío, sin probar bocado, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño de la noche anterior. ¡Qué tontería! A ella ni siquiera le gustaban los niños, eran ruidosos y pedían demasiado, como pequeños dictadores que balbucean sus deseos y te recompensan siendo adorables.   
La conexión se abrió y Ren la miró desde arriba “Cuando gustes” le contesto cruzando los brazos y reprimiendo una sonrisa.   
.  
Kylo no se lo dijo y probablemente nunca se lo diría, pero el sueño era suyo. El pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes vivía en su imaginación, un deseo egoísta, algo más que no merecía tener pero que secretamente anhelaba.   
Últimamente se sentía intranquilo, algo andaba mal, algo se acercaba y aunque no sabía que era, no le permitía concentrarse en si día a día, algunas veces, mientras estaba con Rey, la miraba dormir y tenía miedo. Miedo de que esa oscuridad que se avecinaba fuera capaz de alcanzarla. Tenía que actuar.  
.  
Era la tercera vez que le negaba verlo, Ren rara vez hacia algo así y por más que le aseguraba que era por cuestiones de trabajo, Rey sentía que algo iba mal, tal vez se había fastidiado de ella y su necesidad de mantenerlo cerca.   
O tal vez Kylo preparaba el golpe final para terminar con la Resistencia, Poe reportó que se habían construido más naves de combate en la Primera Orden, así que Rey dejo de lado su corazón y se puso a encontrar una manera de estar preparada para lo que fuera que el Líder Supremo planeara.   
.  
“Ah… te he extrañado” dijo, una vez que recuperó el aliento después del orgasmo intenso.   
Ren seguía moviéndose rápido y ella le besaba el cuello “Hay fuego en ti, Rey de Jakku…” contestó con una última embestida y colapsó entre sus piernas.   
Después de un rato donde Ben se mantenía abrazado a su cintura, Rey no pudo contenerse más “¿Ya sabes dónde está la resistencia?”  
“Siempre lo sé”   
“¿Ya sabes cómo terminaras con nosotros?”  
“Creí que no hablaríamos de nada de esto mientras estamos juntos de esta manera”  
“Tengo que saber”  
“Sabes que no te diré nada”   
“¿Vas a matarnos a todos? ¿Para eso tantas armas nuevas?”  
Kylo la soltó y se sentó, se pasó la mano por el cabello, parecía haber envejecido años “Tengo una razón para todo”  
“Siempre te justificas, dime, quiero estar preparada” se incorporó también cubriéndose con la capa negra.  
“Tengo todo bajo control”   
“Dime que va a pasar” exigió.  
“¡No sé qué va a pasar!” respondió irritado, gritándole de espaldas “Pero puedo sentirlo”  
“Yo no” contestó firme.   
“Tengo más tiempo que tu utilizando la fuerza, es normal que pueda ver más haya”  
“Tal vez solo es tu propio miedo”  
“¿Y si no? No voy a tomar riesgos, Rey”  
“Puedo ayudarte…” puso su mano en el hombro de Ren y él se la apartó rápidamente y se puso de pie.   
“No, no puedes. Nadie puede”   
.  
Algunas veces solo lo quería sentir duro y fuerte. Se recostaba sobre su estómago y Ren la tomaba por detrás, no había besos en la frente ni miradas luminosas. Rey no quería nada de eso, así era más fácil fingir que no le amaba tanto, era más fácil despedirse sin entrar en sus pensamientos y ver lo mucho que Ren pensaba en ella.   
A veces era más fácil solo sexo. Dolía menos.   
Con el paso de los días la misma expresión preocupada se replicó en el rostro de Leia, la general pasaba noches en vela intentando averiguar que iba a ocurrir.   
“¡Usted y Ben son iguales!” le grito Rey, colérica. “¡Ocultan todo y no dejan a los demás ayudar! ¡Son tan tercos!”  
Poe la sacó de la oficina a la fuerza “¡Qué diablos te pasa!”  
“¡No es tu puto asunto!”  
.  
“Rey… ¿estás bien?” preguntó Kylo acariciándole el hombro desnudo.   
Ella no quería darse la vuelta y verle, probablemente rompería a llorar, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, le dejaban de lado para pelear entre ellos.   
“Hey, chatarrera… ahm… ¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes hambre?”  
Solo quería que él se callara de una vez, que dejara de preguntar y se largara.  
“Rey” el tono de Ren adquirió más seriedad, al parecer pensó en voz alta “Sé que Leia no está bien” exhaló “Yo… siempre puedo sentirla, su fuerza… se apaga”  
“¿Y te importa?” dijo con amargura.   
“Sé que cuidas de ella, sé que vas a protegerla”  
“No puedo protegerla si ella no me lo permite”  
“Eso es lo difícil con mi madre, no permite que le cuides, pero no vas a pedir su permiso”  
“Eres igual a ella”   
“Rey…”  
“Te guardas todo y quieres cargar con todo” una lagrima le recorrió la sien “No dejas que te ayuden”  
“No quiero ayuda, no la necesito”  
“Eres igual que ella”   
“Corta el drama, Rey, ¿Qué pasa?”  
“Como si te importara”  
Escuchó la respiración pesada de Ren y luego la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en su regazó, acunándola con delicadeza, envolviéndola con la calidez de su cuerpo “Me importa una mierda la galaxia, ¿sabes? Por mí, que se vaya al demonio. Pero por desgracia, tú vives en esta galaxia y tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para que ni tu ni este lugar dejen de existir”  
“No solo yo existo en esta galaxia” dijo aun molesta.   
“Solo eso me importa”  
“¿Y que mueran miles?”  
“Que mueran todos, me tiene sin cuidado”  
“Eso no está bien”  
“Estoy de acuerdo”  
“¿Y si ya no quiero verte más?” preguntó firmemente, pero abrazándole de la cintura.  
“Te voy a buscar hasta encontrarte” contestó sin titubear “Toda mi vida, si es necesario”   
“Tu idea del amor es insana, ¿sabías?”  
“Si” le tomó el mentón y se lo levantó par que lo encarara “¿Algún problema?”  
.  
Por más que lo intentara era imposible dejar de sentir que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, Leia iba cada vez peor, las misiones fracasaban, Ren se alejaba y parecía cansado y ausente. Trataba de distraerse con su entrenamiento, leía cada texto e invocaba a los jedi antes de ella, tenía este sueño tenebroso donde manos huesudas y decrepitas trataban de alcanzarla, una figura nauseabunda tomada del cuello a Ben y le exprimía la vida, dejándolo frio e inerte, entonces Rey corría para salvarle, pero en lugar de eso llegaba a un espejo y las manos pálidas le pertenecían a ella. Tal vez esa era la oscuridad de la que Kylo hablaba. Ella.  
Llena de temor, convocó un enlace y esperó nerviosa a que Ren atendiera “Ben” dijo al borde del llanto y temblando con todo el cuerpo.  
“¿Qué pasa?” contestó él acercándose a mirarla de cerca “Rey ¿Qué es? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es… Leia?” sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de pánico.  
Rey negó rápidamente y Ben pareció aliviado “Tu y yo… esto termina hoy” dijo con toda convicción “No tiene futuro, es inútil”  
A pesar de que su voz no tembló ni un poco, Ren pareció incrédulo “Ni siquiera tú crees eso”  
“Es verdad, lo sabes”  
“Ni el futuro incierto, ni lo incorrecto de esta relación, ni siquiera la traición, nada de eso ha impedido que hagamos lo que nos venga en gana”  
“Esta es la última vez que me veras” afirmó plantándose segura frente a él.   
“Bueno, esa es TU opinión”   
.  
Tenía que darle crédito a la chatarrera, sabia esconderse bien. Sabia mantener a la Resistencia fuera del radar de la Primera Orden y por más que intentaba inútilmente contactarla, era imposible. Claro que estaba frustrado y molesto, pero no iba rendirse. Menos ahora que sabía lo que se avecinaba, Palpatine. Mañana partiría a Mustafar para recabar información y encontrarlo, Sith amenazaba su reinado, amenazaba lo que Ren trataba de construir para Rey, aunque ella no quisiera verle más. Una luz familiar le iluminó la mente a manera de permiso, no titubeo y le dejó entrar. El mensaje era claro Encuéntrame a mitad de camino. Sonrió y fijó el rumbo hacia Ilum.  
.  
Ren entró a la cueva, alto e imponente como siempre, tenía el cabello hacia atrás, un poco más corto y su gesto a pesar de lucir cansado, le devolvió la sonrisa con la que Rey le recibió. Inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo preocupada, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, vivo.   
“Una vez más, te tragas tus palabras, chatarrera” le dijo Kylo con un tono de humor “Siempre voy a encontrarte”  
“Yo te busqué a ti”   
“Qué más da” le apartó el cabello de la cara para mirarla bien y le tomó de la quijada “¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terca?”  
“Probablemente nunca” se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso.   
Ren la arrinconó contra una pared y la inmovilizó presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, le devoró los labios dejándola jadeante y ansiosa, le tomó las muñecas y se las paso por encima de la cabeza, abriéndole la túnica, apretó y lambio cada pecho, acaricio la piel del vientre hasta introducir su mano libre en la prenda inferior, Rey hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir uno de sus gruesos dedos estimular su clítoris y abrirse paso entre sus húmedos pliegues. Se le escapó un gemido, pues trataba de zafarse del agarre de las muñecas para tumbarlo en el suelo y montarse encima, pero Ren se burló de sus intenciones y aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas haciéndola retorcerse de placer. “N-no es justo” murmuró Rey, delirante.   
Kylo le hablo al oído “¿Te doy placer y no es justo?”  
“Idiota”  
“Tú me amas”   
“Idiota, Algún día vas a querer venirte y te hare rogar”   
“¿Enserio?”  
“Si… vas a… ¡ah!... vas a querer venirte y yo… voy a recordarte este momento…y pensaras Debí dejar que Rey se soltara, debí dejar que Rey se montara encima de mi hasta que se le antojara y yo voy a ignorarte”  
“Esperare con ansias”  
“Idiota”   
Sintió la sonrisa de Ren contra la piel de su cuello a la par que le besaba la clavícula, sacó su mano del pantalón y se lambió dedo por dedo, mirando orgulloso a Rey, ella le empujo del pecho para hacerlo caer, pero Kylo la jaló consigo y ambos cayeron, se quitó las pesadas ropas negras y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Rey, saboreándola e impidiendo que se escapara del orgasmo que la dejo desecha y temblorosa, después ella intentó recostarse sobre su estómago, pero Ren se lo impidió.   
“No” protestó con voz profunda “Vas a verme a los ojos esta vez” la tomó de la cadera y se la sentó encima, entrando en ella de manera rápida, Rey lo abrazó con las piernas y se sostuvo del cuello “Mírame” ordenó a la par que entraba y salía, ella obedeció porque realmente no quería mirar a otro lado. Quería ver los ojos de Ben hasta el día que la fuerza decidiera llevársela.   
“Hay fuego en ti” susurró Rey entre ruidos de éxtasis puro “no dejes que lo apaguen”  
.  
Varias horas después de su despedida, Rey recibió la noticia del regreso de Palpatine y supuso que Ren trabajaba con él. Entendió que a pesar de todo seguían en lados opuestos, ella debía cumplir su deber y luchar por la Resistencia.   
Ojalá su hubieran quedado en esa cueva a mitad de la galaxia para siempre. Ojalá sus destinos hubieran sido diferentes, ojalá hubiera sabido que eran una diada. Todo hubiera sido distinto, pues varias horas después, en su cumpleaños número 30, Ben Solo le regaló su vida y abandono este mundo.


	26. 26. Amnistía

…  
Ben Solo siempre supo que algo no era normal en él y tenía distintas razones que se lo confirmaban; empezando porque nadie recuerda sus años de infancia temprana y él si lo hacía. Eran fragmentos, como la sensación de cosquillas al ser tomado por grandes brazos peludos, el sonido de una risa sonora acompañado de una nariz afilada, el café de una mirada de grandes ojos que le miraban con adoración junto a otra mirada azul que también le veía con amor.   
Recordaba estar cansado y no poder conciliar el sueño por más que su padre le mecía en la cuna, recordaba la voz de mamá, discutiendo con hombres mayores que le subestimaban. Recordaba el primer bocado de comida dulce que probó, de manos del tío Luke, que le cambiaba los pañales y el sabor amargo del brandi que Han le puso en las encías para ver si lograba dormirlo, seguido de los gritos de Leia, escandalizada por los métodos de su marido. Recordaba sentirse observado por las noches y como descubrió que, si lloraba muy fuerte, mami vendría a tomarlo en brazos y hacerlo sentir seguro y cálido. Mami era el sol y papi era una estrella fugaz.  
Dio sus primeros pasos de forma temerosa y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, Chewie le sostuvo y le animó a seguir, la sonrisa de Han fue de orgullo y Ben comenzó a buscar pequeños logros que hicieran a papi reír de esa manera mas seguido. Escuchaba a su tío hablarle a mamá de la fuerza, de cuando despertaría en Ben, escuchaba a papi hablar entre dientes, pidiendo que ojalá, jamás ocurriera. Pasaron varios años y mami ya no entendía su llanto nocturno, mami viajaba y papi también, ahora estaba C3PO, quien le enseñaba a sentarse derecho y comer correctamente mientras Ben disfrutaba de hacerle preguntas, el droide lo sabía todo y él esperaba algún día ser tan inteligente. A sus 5 años memorizaba datos para contarle al tío Luke cuando lo visitaba y habrá hecho lo mismo con papi, si este estuviera en casa más seguido.   
Ben cumplió 6 años y recibió un gran regalo por parte de mamá, era un holopad que contenía historias sobre la galaxia y los poemas más bellos que pudo imaginar, también había un pastel de chocolate enorme, pero mami se disculpó, pues no podía estar con él en ese momento, Ben fingió que no le importaba, mamá era una mujer muy importante y muy ocupada.   
A los 7 seguía escuchando a su tío hablar de la tal fuerza e incluso se preocupó ¿Eso era lo que estaba mal en él? ¿Ese despertar que no ocurría? Trataba de no prestar tanta atención, pues lo tenía decidido: iba a ser piloto. Ya algunas veces se había escabullido entre el Halcón Milenario y voluntariamente a fuerza, papá lo llevaba a sus viajes, Chewie le enseñó cada mando de control de la nave y Ben mantenía todo anotado, en cualquier momento papá le llevaría con él y estarían juntos todo el tiempo.   
A los 8 años algo cambio. Las pesadillas lo asaltaban cada noche y las palabras del droide dorado no eran suficientes, mamá peleaba con papá cada que se veían y el tío Luke ya no jugaba con él a los objetos flotantes (el tío Luke era un jedi, algo así como un mago, dijo papá) Solo Chewie le reconfortaba cuando que podía.   
Aquel sentimiento extraño que siempre estuvo ahí, se expandía por todo su ser, estaba inquieto y temeroso sin razón alguna y mamá le pedía que dejara de llorar, ya era un niño muy grande para dormir con ella. Han insistía que, si no le tuvieran tan mimado, sería más valiente.  
“Un blaster y una noche en el bosque” dijo Han “Es lo que necesita”   
“Ben no es un niño violento” contestó Leia “Eso no arreglara nada”   
Una vez más se preguntó que estaba mal con él. Tal vez Han tenía razón, entonces mientras dormían, tomó el arma de papá y salió del palacio, nadie lo notó pues sabia como apagar a C3PO y Chewie dormía como roca. Se puso un abrigo y empacó un sándwich, salió a la aventura. El blaster era pesado y la noche fría, caminó y caminó hasta adentrarse en el bosque oscuro, mientras más caminaba, la sensación de ser perseguido aumentaba y Ben se repetía que era solo su imaginación, tenía que ser valiente. Llegó un punto en el que el pánico le ganó, pues claramente vio una persona esconderse entre los arbustos, se recargó en un árbol y con manos temblorosas apuntó con el blaster.   
“¡No sé quién seas!” gritó el niño “P-pero no te tengo miedo”  
Aquella sombra se movió de nuevo y desde la oscuridad, unos ojos amarillo brillante, le miraron, Ben gritó y el arma cayó de sus manos, la figura le señaló con un dedo decrepito, el pequeño cerro los ojos y sintió al ente acercarse hasta poder susurrarle en el oído: Eres un error.  
Nadie atendió su grito de auxilio, sus padres seguían dormidos, ¿Acaso no les importaba? Aquella voz seguía en su cabeza y le habló cada noche.  
Van a deshacerse de ti  
Desean que no hubieras nacido  
Se van por que les repugnas  
Eres cobarde y estúpido  
Los demás niños huyen de ti porque les das asco  
Chewie te tiene lastima   
Luke ya se dio cuenta de que no eres especial   
Con el paso de los días, la curiosidad y alegría del pequeño Ben se fue apagando, ya no tenía interés en la naturaleza ni las naves ni los libros, estaba cansado por no dormir y dejó de buscar a sus padres por consuelo después de una noche de terror, le daba vergüenza. Se volvió cerrado y callado, incluso agresivo, cuando le preguntaban que sucedía.   
Ben cumplía 9 años y se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro con furia, un año más que pasaría solo.   
Eso es, ódialos. Ódialos como ellos te odian a ti   
“¡Ellos no me odian!” le contestó a la voz que le atormentaba.  
¿Entonces porque se van? Incluso en tu cumpleaños  
“Ellos… ¡están ocupados!”  
Ocupados para ti, no para el resto de la galaxia.   
“¡Cállate!” gritó colérico “¡Cállate y déjame en paz! ¿Qué quieres de mí?”  
Que seas tú mismo   
“¡Basta! Por favor… déjame tranquilo” suplicó con todas sus fuerzas y llorando.  
¿Lo ves? Eres un débil, inútil y cobarde. Por eso Han no puede amarte, le da vergüenza tenerte como hijo  
La furia se apoderó del niño como un tornado, algo comenzó a fluir, grande y violento y Ben no podía contenerlo más, tenía meses al borde de dejarlo salir.   
¡Ódialos! ¡Se lo merecen por abandonarte! ¡Por mentirte!¡Por fingir que te aman!  
Ben apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió como la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.  
¡Libérate!   
El niño gritó y una explosión salió de él. Se desmayó y cuando despertó se sentía tranquilo, hasta que miró a su alrededor y notó como toda el ala donde se ubicaba su dormitorio estaba destruida y en llamas. La mirada de su tío era de absoluta preocupación y su padre le veía con incredulidad. Leia le tenía en brazos y le afirmaba que no había sido su culpa, pero Ben sabía que aquella fuerza al fin despertó.  
Los días siguientes todos le hablaban con cuidado y le trataban como si fuera a romperse, los aborrecía, a todo y a todos. Algunas veces en el bosque, jugaba a levantar objetos con ayuda de la fuerza, Luke parecía impresionado, pero Han temeroso. La voz seguía susurrando palabras de desprecio y señalando como su padre lo abandonaría de una vez y Leia prefería cualquier otra cosa que estar cerca. Cuando se molestaba mucho, los muebles crujían y las paredes se llenaban de grietas, incluso Chewie le temía y Ben lloraba rogando perdón, Luke discutía con sus padres y él sabía que pronto le enviarían lejos.   
Una de las noches que más brumado se sintió, corrió al bosque para que no le vieran llorar ni le escucharan maldecir, se sentó en un tronco a mirar la luna.   
Eres un monstro  
El pequeño Ben se limpiaba las lágrimas, exhausto y acostumbrado a la voz que le acompañaba en todo momento. Ya ni siquiera le contradecía, solo miraba las estrellas y pedía a quien estuviera escuchando, le regalara un momento de tranquilidad.   
Eres un monst…  
La voz se cortó a mitad de frase y a Ben le pareció extraño, entonces todo su cuerpo se sintió cálido y todos los ruidos de la noche se silenciaron. Miró a su alrededor, buscando respuesta. Sentía… paz. Casi había olvidado lo que era el silencio y la calma, era un respiro, una caricia a su atormentada conciencia, era luz extendiéndose y dándole… esperanza. Ben sonrió, mirando al cielo y agradeciendo que, por un momento, dejó de sentirse solo.   
.  
A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en una casa escondida y descuidada, una joven mujer daba a luz a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.   
…  
Regresaba de Tatoonie, leyendo y releyendo la carta que Ren le dejó.   
Rey  
Es inútil y tonto tratar de disculparme, he cometido tantos errores. Soy un asesino, una persona miserable y visceral, no merezco un perdón ni una redención, mucho menos soy digno de tu afecto. Por eso es que aún me es difícil entender y aceptar, que tú, Rey de Jakku, puedas amarme.   
Quisiera preguntar ¿Qué hay de malo en ti? ¿Cómo puedes sentirte de esa manera hacia mí? Y es que siempre he sabido que hay algo malo en mí y siempre pensé que de encontrar alguien capaz de demostrarme cariño puro, debería de tratarse de alguien tan roto y oscuro como yo. Pero tú no lo eres. Eres luz y esperanza y lo más bello y precioso que tuve el placer de conocer. Así que, a cambio de todo lo que me has dado, te ofrezco humildemente esta carta y todos sus anexos, también te dejo las siguientes instrucciones, pues como podrás notar, escribo todo esto en pasado.  
Algo se acerca, Rey y si recibes esto, es porque la muerte me alcanzó. No llores por mí, ni lamentes mi destino ni mi pobre e incorrecta inexistencia, recuerda lo bueno y recuerda has estado en mis pensamientos desde que te vi en el bosque de Takodana. Sin más preámbulo, estas son tus instrucciones:   
1\. Anexo a esta carta se encuentran mis cuentas bancarias, poseo una gran herencia por parte de mí familia materna y nunca me deshice de ella ni gasté un centavo. Todo está a tu nombre, incluso las propiedades. Úsalo como te venga en gana, viaja, conoce, explora y vive tu vida.   
2\. También encontraras información determinante para que nadie pueda quedar al frente de la Primera Orden. Podrías tomar el mando tú, o como lo supongo, eliminar cualquier rastro de esta organización. Cuida estos documentos y no confíes en políticos que te prometan cosas, eres inteligente y capaz, no lo olvides.   
3\. Viaja a Tatoonie y busca la casa donde creció Luke. Ahí encontraras varios libros que te servirán para mejor dominio en la fuerza y es donde guardo dos diarios personales, al leerlos, conocerás a Ben Solo. Busca también el sable de Leia y ocúltalo junto con el de Luke, la razón es sencilla, son peligrosos y deben permanecer ahí hasta quien encuentres quien los merezca.   
4\. Por último, quiero decirte que Marh es la única persona que confió para que te guie en todo esto. La conozco desde adolecentes y sé que no es tu total agrado, pero es lista y será leal a ti, como lo fue a mí. Me lo juró antes de que la enviara lejos de los demás Cabaleros Ren.   
Lamento infinitamente como resultó todo entre nosotros, lamento haberte lastimado y lamento cada lagrima que derramaste por mi culpa. Sé que esto será difícil, apóyate en tus amigos y toda la gente que te estima, eres fuerte, Rey, lo lograras, estoy seguro. No se cómo voy a morir y no es que la idea me agrade, pero debo estar preparado y tratar de protegerte.  
Agradezco tu amor y tu tiempo, agradezco tu existencia y cada momento que me regalaste, gracias por tu sonrisa y dejarme estar cerca, cada caricia y cada beso me acompañaran hasta mi último día.   
Perdóname por todo, mi hermosa guerrera, mi valiente y dulce chica. Hay fuego en ti, Rey de Jakku, no dejes que lo apaguen.   
Kylo  
Quería sentirse en paz, pero la carta solo le recordaba que su deber aun no terminaba. La galaxia celebro el final de la tiranía y como se evitó el regreso de Palpatine, nadie sabía la verdad, nadie le lloraba a Ben. Pensó en decirle a Chewie pero él estaba tan lastimado como ella, al menos podrían consolarse mutuamente, el wookie perdió a sus mejores amigos pero Rey perdió su mitad, su diada.   
Día tras día y con la ayuda de Marh, seguía las instrucciones de Ben, repartió casi todo el dinero en caridad y daños ocasionados por la guerra, vendió dos de las 5 propiedades y una se la regaló a Marh, la otra se convirtió en un orfanato.   
Rey actuaba de manera mecánica y rápida, vivía los días como si quisiera que se le acabara la vida de una vez, miraba sin ver, comía sin probar y una niebla cubría cada hora, a veces, por las noches, dormía suplicando que todo fuese un sueño o que Ben apareciera en sus ensoñaciones. Finn le alegraba por momentos y Poe se compadecía de ella, le daban un poco de calor humano y la reconfortaban entre risas momentáneas y anécdotas graciosas.   
Solamente con Maz fue capaz de abrirse un poco y contarle sobre la batalla de Exegol, lloro y grito por la injustica, le habló sobre los diarios y como la oscuridad fue consumiendo al joven Ben Solo y nadie le ayudo. Maz escuchó atentamente, sosteniéndole en su crisis y limpiando sus lágrimas.   
“Entiendo todo esto, niña” dijo Maz pacientemente “Y es una pena tanto su destino como tu sufrimiento, entiendo que nada puede darte consuelo. La fuerza actúa de maneras misteriosas…”  
“La fuerza es lo peor que pudo pasarme”  
“No, mi niña. La fuerza te llevó a Ben.” Maz se ajustó las gafas y la miro atentamente “Dime ¿Cómo se siente?”  
“¿Cómo se siente qué?” contestó irritada.   
“El lazo”  
Lo meditó un momento “Lejano… se siente, perdido”  
“¿Pero aun esta?”  
“Si, pero Ben no”  
“¿Estás segura?”  
Rey la miró fastidiada “¡Si” le dijo casi gritando “Es obvio ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso? ¿Dónde más estaría?”  
“Calma, niña, no dejes que te gane el temperamento. Solo digo que tal vez no estas prestando suficiente atención a tu alrededor”  
.  
Mas semanas pasaban y Rey seguía dándole vuelta a las palabras de Maz, una tarde estaba tratando de meditar, el día era soleado y caluroso.   
“Estúpido sol” murmuró, cubierta de sudor.   
Después de unos minutos una corriente de viento fresco la recorrió y abrió los ojos. No era la primera vez, ya hacia algunas más que se repetía. Otras veces cuando estaba descansado de sus tareas, la lluvia le mojaba, era como si las gotas jugaran a salpicarle la cara hasta hacerla sonreír.   
Visitó el mar y quedo encantada por el azul pacífico del agua, caminó por la costa y la espuma le acarició los muslos y la animó a entrar y jugar entre las olas. Otras veces la tormenta era fuerte y llena de relámpagos, una fuerza natural destructora que les causaba temor a los demás, pero no a ella, ella conocía esa fuerza arrasadora, conocía la frescura tímida y reconfortante de las caricias del viento y el ruido blanco de la lluvia, dándole paz por momentos.   
…  
Dejo de preguntárselo simplemente porque no encontró la respuesta. La sentía, sentía su dolor y tristeza y se lamentaba por ellos ¿Qué jamás podría dejar de dañar a otros?   
Dar una explicación a que pasó con él era difícil. Estaba en ella, era parte de su fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo lograba interactuar por breves instantes, todo era confuso y distinto. Algunas veces tenía un cuerpo, otras no, escuchaba voces conocidas de antiguos jedi, no entendía porque se encontraba en el sitio donde estaba. Creyó ver a Luke pero este esfumó rápido, ¿O tal vez fue a Anakin?   
“¿Tan difícil es morir?” se preguntó.  
Morir es fácil, vivir es difícil  
“¿Mamá?”   
No obtuvo más respuesta y su conciencia se unió a la de Rey de nuevo.   
.  
“Las personas que utilizan su trauma como motivo de sus decisiones, jamás sanan o tardan mucho más. Las experiencias traumáticas o trastornos mentales no te definen, tu eres tu propia persona antes de todo eso.” parecía irreal estarle hablando a este niño de cabello negro y orejas grandes que le miraba parpadeando, esta versión pequeña de él mismo que su propia mente proyectó para una catarsis. “Escucha, Ben, es difícil de decir y aceptar, lleva tiempo, pero solo tú eres responsable por tu comportamiento y hacer excusas no llevara a nada bueno”  
“¿Entonces ya estás listo?” preguntó el pequeño Ben.  
“No lo sé” contestó “Tal vez nunca lo esté”  
“No seas tan duro contigo”  
…  
¿Ya ahora qué? Terminó el trabajo con Marh, terminó el trabajo con el senado, incluso viajo con Chewie y conoció a su familia. ¿Cuál era el propósito de su vida?   
“¿Una academia Jedi? ¡Qué tontería!” contestó en voz alta a una pregunta que se asomó en su cabeza.   
Se sentó sobre una colina a observar el atardecer ámbar… ámbar como los ojos de Ben. La vista se le nublo con lágrimas e inmediatamente el viento fresco le acarició el rostro “Si, ya lo sé” dijo limpiándose los ojos “Siempre estarás conmigo”  
.  
Otro verano pasó, fue a dormir tarde como de costumbre y una vez más pospuso el corte de cabello que ya le llegaba casi a la cintura, tal vez era porque al viento le gustaba jugar con él, su diada se sentía igual que siempre, lejana, pero presente.  
Despertó de golpe y con una imagen muy clara, un cielo estrellado y un paisaje verde oscuro donde se escuchaba el sonido de las cascadas y el viento fresco le acariciaba el rostro. Era un escenario de paz y tranquilidad que había visto antes, se preguntó mil veces donde, tal vez en sueños. No podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza ¿Qué encontraría ahí? Busco entre cada planeta, incluso con la ayuda de sus amigos y simplemente no lograba localizar el lugar, se convirtió en una obsesión. Todos los días buscaba y buscaba hasta que se topó de nuevo con la carta que Kylo le escribió, junto a la carta estaba la última propiedad que le quedaba, una cabaña entre el bosque de Naboo.   
Buscó la diada entre la fuerza, lo hacía por costumbre, le ayudaba a sentirse menos sola, solo que esta vez algo cambió, pues la diada le respondió. El mensaje era claro: encuéntrame a mitad del camino.


	27. 27.	 Meet me halfway

Temblorosa, tomó el mando del Halcón Milenario, lagrimas traicioneras le recorrían las mejillas, el pecho le dolía y pedía con todas sus fuerzas que, lo que estuviera esperándola en aquella estrella a mitad de galaxia, no fuera a destruirle mas. Los recuerdos sobre Ren le asaltaban durante el viaje, su perfil melancólico, las ondas de su cabello negro, el sonido de su voz y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sacudía la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos pesimistas ¿Y si le encontraba como a Palpatine? ¿Mal trecho y cadavérico? Detuvo la nave y la puso en piloto automático, se levantó del asiento, fue a lavarse la cara y vomitó por los nervios. Se repetía mil veces que necesitaba calmarse, respiró profundo y se limpió bien; no quería más ilusiones, no quería más sufrimiento ¿Cuándo terminaba todo esto?   
De nuevo regresó a pilotear y no se atrevió a buscar en la diada por temor a no encontrarlo. Después de varias horas, al fin aterrizó. El clima era igual de gélido como recordaba, el viento azotaba los cristales de la nave y Rey… estaba inmóvil en la silla del piloto, miraba a su alrededor, petrificada por el miedo, dejando correr el llanto en silencio ¿Y si él no estaba? ¿Cómo evitar temerle a entrar a esa cueva, después de todo lo que había vivido? Las tragedias dejan cicatrices y aunque el perdón se encuentra, el miedo a ser lastimado y no sobrevivir, limita las ganas de aventurarse, incluso en los más valientes.   
“No puedo hacerlo” dijo en voz alta y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano.  
Y no tuvo que hacerlo, pues al levantar la vista y entre las ráfagas de nieve, una figura alta y vestida de negro, caminaba hacia la nave. Rey se levantó, incrédula de lo que veía ¿Podría ser posible una alucinación? ¿Era la fuerza tan cruel para mostrarle aquello que no podía tener? Caminó hasta la rampa, que de un siseo se abrió y esperó, inerte, aquella aparición. Su corazón se agitó y parpadeó alejando las lágrimas, ante ella estaba Kylo Ren o Ben Solo, realmente no importaba, era su diada, su mitad. Ren estaba al pie de la rampa, con la mirada cargada de emoción, los brazos a los costados, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Iba vestido con la ropa que murió, pero en su rostro no había huella de batalla, Ben dio un paso, mismo que Rey retrocedió.   
“Rey…” dijo en un susurro.  
“E-esto es…” ella temblaba, tratando de articular “¿C-cómo? ¡Yo te vi morir!” gritó agitada “Tu… desapareciste entre mis brazos… esto es… n-no…”  
“No lo sé, Rey” contestó mirándola sinceramente “No sé qué paso, pero… estoy aquí… tal vez, nunca me fui”  
“¿Y si desapareces de nuevo?” aquella pregunta escondía el verdadero recelo de Rey.  
“No puedo prometerte lo que pasara”   
“Pues… entonces… ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado?” contestó con amargura “¡He vivido dos putos ciclos sin ti! ¡Maldita sea, ¡Ben, eres lo peor y lo mejor que me ha pasado! ¡Te odio por irte! ¡Me dejaste!” Gritaba, furiosa y lloraba con tanta rabia que le quemaba la garganta “¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido? ¡Tuve que reconstruir la puta galaxia! ¡Tuve que fingir que tu muerte no fue mi culpa!”   
“Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta…”  
“¡No me vengas con tu condescendencia barata, imbécil! ¡Claro que tengo todo el derecho de estar furiosa!”  
“Rey, por favor, te entiendo…” cruzó la mitad de la rampa y extendió los brazos hacia ella, pero se detuvo, al ver como se alejó de nuevo  
“¿Vas a desaparecer otra vez?” preguntó mirándolo con desconfianza.   
Ben dejó caer las manos, derrotado “No lo sé”   
“Entonces no te me acerques”   
“¿Crees que se lo que pasa? Estoy tan perdido como tú”  
“Si me vas a dejar de nuevo, mejor no te acerques”   
“¡¿ENTONCES QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA?!”  
“¡VUELVE A LA CUEVA O AL PUTO LUGAR DONDE ESTABAS, PORQUE NO ES POSIBLE QUE REGRESES DESPUÉS DE MORIR Y ESPERES QUE TE RECIBA COMO SI NADA!”  
“¡Yo tampoco sé lo que paso, testaruda!”  
“¡Tú fuiste el que me dejo!”  
“¡YO NO TE QUERÍA DEJAR! ¡QUERÍA QUE VIVIERAS!”  
“¡MI DESTINO ERA MORIR!”  
“¡No! No si dependía de mi”  
“¿Porque tuviste que hacerlo? ¡Egoísta, idiota!”  
“¡Para salvarte, chatarrera estúpida! ¡Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que me importa una mierda la galaxia, me importas tú! ¡NO IBA A DEJARTE MORIR!” se quedó paró de frente, viéndola fijo “Y si fuera necesario, lo haría de nuevo”  
Rey apartó la mirada “No lo vuelvas a hacer”   
“Esa es mi decisión” contestó, tranquilizándose. La miró ahí, temerosa y asustada, Rey jamás lo admitiría, se acercó muy lentamente y dijo con voz segura y suave “Rey… sé que tienes miedo…” ella lo miró, aun furiosa, “Está bien, no, no tienes miedo, solo estás enojada y lo entiendo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?”  
“Nada”  
“Exacto, entonces deja de desquitarte conmigo”  
Rey se acercó y lo miro muy decidida, aquella determinación podría intimidar, pero Ren ya estaba acostumbrado “No vuelvas a irte”  
.  
Ben miraba el interior del Halcón Milenario, parecía un recuerdo lejano, otra vida. La nave estaba desgastada y tenía parches por aquí y por allá, parecía como si su padre la hubiese reparado, pero sabía que era trabajo de Rey, lo notaba por lo burdo de las esquinas del metal soldado. Se miró en uno de los espejos y su cara se veía igual que cuando llegó a Exegol, no estaba cansado ni tenía hambre, se sentía mejor que nunca, no había voces en su cabeza ni un imperio sobre sus hombros.  
Rey continuaba sentada en la sala de la nave, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el suelo, el cabello le llegaba a la cintura y sus ropas eran gris claro, lucia más fuerte y madura, le miraba por ratos y después murmuraba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. El silencio se extendía entre ambos, como si fuesen dos extraños.   
“¿En qué planeta estás viviendo?” pregunto Ben, sentándose del otro lado del sofá en medio circulo, Rey miró al suelo de nuevo “¿Tomaste alguna propiedad para ti?” al ver que no respondía, continuó “¿Cómo está Chewie? ¿Cómo estás tú?”  
“¿Desde cuando hablas así?”  
“¿Así como?”  
“Amable”  
Ben sonrió un poco “Tengo modales, ¿sabes?”  
“Primera vez que los conozco” murmuró bajo.  
“El tiempo se siente irreal… como si fuese un sueño. Pero sé que no lo es, porque en mis sueños no estarías tan lejos” trato de acercarse, pero Rey le negó con una mirada desconfiada “Oye… tampoco tengo respuestas, tal vez tú puedas ayúdame a encontrarlas, sé que has estudiado los textos Jedi…”  
“¿Ahora si quieres mi ayuda?”  
“Si, Rey, necesito tu ayuda” admitió, tragándose el orgullo.  
Ella levantó una ceja “Interesante”  
“Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar” contestó recargándose y estirando los brazos para después apoyarlos en el respaldo.  
“¿Aprendiste algo?”  
“Nah” cuando la miro de nuevo, estaba sonriéndole levemente “Rey” le extendió una mano y ella la tomó, se quedó un momento mirándolo a los ojos y luego se acercó a él, sentándose sobre sus talones, le tocó la cara, redescubriéndolo de nuevo, mirándolo con ojos brillosos y los labios entre abiertos. Las manos de Rey viajaron por su cabello y orejas, acarició su quijada y la curva de su cuello, después se apartó un instante, aun incrédula y curiosa.   
“¿En verdad estas aquí?” preguntó con un hilo de voz.   
Ben le tomó ambas manos, y se las puso en el pecho “Si, creo”  
“Te juro que si vuelves a irte…”   
“¿Me vas a matar?” respondió con humor.   
“Idiota” se sentó al lado, cruzándose de brazos.   
Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos “¿Qué deberíamos hacer?”  
“Deberías tomarle importancia a lo que está pasando”  
“Le estoy tomando importancia, estoy pidiendo tu opinión”  
“¿Cómo es que estas tan normal?” preguntó irritada. “Todo esto es descabellado”  
“Honestamente, me importa una mierda como es que estoy aquí. No pretendo revelar los misterios de la fuerza, estoy harto de siempre buscar por qué” las siguientes palabras, fueron una revelación que le dejo sintiéndose ligero “Me siento… bien, así, sin títulos ni poder”  
Después de un rato, Rey al fin habló “Me gusta Naboo, es verde y tranquilo”  
“¿Puedo pilotear?”   
“Puedes sentarte en el copiloto sin tocar los controles” se levantó y caminó a la cabina, pero al menos ya estaba relajada.   
“Justo como lo recordaba”   
.  
Mientras manejaba la nave, miraba de reojo a Ren, se veía tranquilo y natural, con la barbilla descansando en una mano y la mirada en las estrellas, de repente se lambia los labios o se acomodaba el cabello y el corazón de Rey daba de saltos.  
“Contrólate, mujer, si te sonrojas más, vas a explotar” dijo burlándose.   
Apartó la vista rápidamente y siguió el curso a Naboo. Aun le amaba, mucho.   
“¿Porque no dejas el piloto en automático y vienes a sentarte conmigo?” sugirió Ren, recargándose en la silla y abriendo las piernas un poco.   
Rey parpadeó “No quiero tomar riesgos al aterrizar”  
“Esta el halcón puede hacer eso y más sin tu ayuda”  
“Tengo que cuidar de esta nave” contestó viendo al frente y sentándose muy derecha. Ben se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó.   
“Voy a estar en la cabina de descanso, por si cambias de opinión” le besó la sien y se marchó.   
Rey respiró hondo ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Era él, se conocían perfectamente. Siguió piloteando, tentada a buscarle, cuando llego el aterrizaje, lo hizo lo más rápido posible y corrió a llamarle, pero Ben estaba dormido en la cabina y no quiso molestarlo.   
Bajó de la nave y buscó la cabaña, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, era amplia y estaba un poco sucia, pero con algunos cuidados, estaría lista para ser habitada. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Vivir ahí con Ben? ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus amigos se enterarán de que estaba vivo? ¿Debería comunicárselo al senado?   
Ben entró a la cabaña mientras ella limpiaba el área de la cocina “Es una lástima que no te me unieras en la cabina, es más cómoda de los que parece” caminó por el espacio y entró a una habitación al fondo, Rey vigilaba cada movimiento. Al regresar, tenía un droide de limpieza que encendió y rápidamente se hizo cargo de la zona más grande de la cabaña.   
“Oh, fuerza, ¿Qué es esto?” se preguntó en voz baja, parecía cada vez más irreal verlo siendo… ¿normal? Ren abrió las cortinas y sacudió el polvo de las ventanas, Rey miraba incomoda. “Deja eso” dijo apartándolo del lugar.   
“Tienen polvo”  
“¡Basta!”  
“¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?”   
“¿C-como… tu…? ¡Ahgg!” con un grito de frustración, salió de la cabaña, Ben fue detrás y la tomó del brazo.   
“¿Qué hice mal? Además de lo evidente, la Primera Orden y ya sabes… parricidio”  
“Es extraño verte… aquí, tan… domestico”  
“Estoy poniendo de mi parte para tener este lugar habitable”  
“¿Que te hace creer que quiero vivir aquí contigo? ¿Qué no voy a llamar al senado para que te lleven preso?”  
“Bueno, mi estimada chatarrera necia, tal parece que no has perdido ese toque ingenuo y algo tonto que tanto te caracteriza, veras, de ahora en adelante, soy tu responsabilidad. No tienes manera de explicar lo que pasó conmigo sin que te acusen de traición, incluso si me llevan a la cárcel, iras conmigo. Si deciden matarme, ten seguro que haré algo al respecto”  
“¿No tienes ni una pizca de remordimiento?”  
“No voy a dejar me descubran porque eso sería condenarte y mi conciencia no es tu asunto... ¡Shhh! No interrumpas, estoy aquí y no tengo planes de dejarte, ya te he dejado ir muchas veces. Ahora, ¡DEJA DE VERME ASÍ Y ENTRA A LA ESTÚPIDA CABAÑA PARA QUE TERMINEMOS DE LIMPIAR Y PUEDA POR FIN, QUITARTE ESA TÚNICA MUGROSA!”  
“¡TÚ A MÍ, NO ME DAS ORDENES!” contestó, apuntándolo con un dedo. Ben resopló y la levantó, echándosela al hombro para meterla a la cabaña.   
Después de un baño y dejar todo medio decente, se recostó en la cama, al lado de Ben.  
“Por ser tu primera vez, seré gentil contigo” dijo de repente, buscando romper el hielo, pero ella permaneció inmóvil “Rey… todo lo que sucedió fue… increíblemente dramático y una mierda que ninguno de los dos debió vivir. No pretendo que lo olvides de un momento a otro, ciertamente tampoco yo puedo… solo voy… un día a la ves” al no recibir respuesta, se sentó en la cama y la miró por encima del hombro “Voy a estar afuera”  
Enterró la cara entre las almohadas, por eso es que ellos no hablaban, tenían sexo. Pero eventualmente debían hablar y eso era parte de formar un camino juntos, la realidad es que estaba aterrada de perderlo, no lo soportaría de nuevo. Se levantó y fue a buscarlo, no lo encontró.   
Buscó por los alrededores, con el pánico consumiéndole cada minuto “¿Ben?”  
“También aprendí a bloquearte” contestó al pie de la entrada del Halcón “Tranquila” la tomó de la mano “Siempre estaré contigo”   
Rey lo abrazó bruscamente por la cintura, escondiendo la cara debajo de su cuello “No dejes la casa sin avisarme”   
“Que persona tan posesiva ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?” le acariciaba el cabello y la envolvía con sus brazos “Te extrañe”  
Rey lo miró y sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento y húmedo “No vuelas a irte” dijo rompiendo el contacto y mirándolo a los ojos.  
“La codependencia es un síntoma de una relación no sana”   
“Deja de hacerte el idiota”   
Entre besos descuidados entraron al halcón (la cabaña quedaba lejos, decidieron) Ben de inmediato se sacó el suéter negro y Rey se mordió el labio, al mirarlo, tan grande y fuerte como lo recordaba, le acarició el pecho y le bajó el pantalón, Ben casi le arranca la túnica, inmediatamente le besó los pechos hasta dejarle los pezones erectos y sensibles, le jaló el cabello largo y castaño para besarle el cuello, apretándole las nalgas con ambas manos, la cargó, apoyándola en el tablero de Dejarik, se hincó para lamber entre sus piernas, Rey estaba tan excitada que se sentía combustionar.   
“B-Ben…ah…quiero…” balbuceó entre gemidos.   
“Si, espera…” contestó, mordisqueando el clítoris y asaltando con dos dedos.  
“¡Ah! ¡F-fuerza! Es… es demasiado” se aferraba a las orillas de la mesa, delirante del intenso placer. Es para que sepas que esto es real, que estoy aquí, le hizo saber.  
El orgasmo rápido la tomó por sorpresa y sin perder un segundo, Ren se levantó y entró de un movimiento, la mantuvo firme de la cadera y con la otra mano la tomó del cuello, su vaivén era fuerte y poderoso, cada pulgada de su miembro entrando y saliendo deliciosamente de ella, escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y perdió conciencia de sí misma, estaba ahí solo para sentir y disfrutar, para ser complacida y dejarse llevar por cualquier instinto que se apoderara de ella, Ren le apretó el cuello y la vista se le nublo con lágrimas cuando ambas sensaciones se armonizaron y las paredes dentro de ella pulsaron envolviendo a Ben y sacándole gruñidos graves que le hacían saber, no era la única perdida en el otro. El clímax llegó subiendo como una marea arrasadora, no reconocía los sonidos agudos de su voz, gritando en éxtasis y dejando todo su cuerpo cansado y lleno. Ben le soltó el cuello y la sostuvo de la nuca en las ultimas estocadas, la beso de nuevo, recuperando el aliento, después la sentó en su regazo y le acarició la amoratada piel de la cadera.  
Después de un rato en el que Rey se dedicó a besarle la cara y montarlo hasta venirse de nuevo, Ben le sugirió volver a la cabaña.   
“¿No estas preocupado por lo que pueda pasar?” preguntó Rey, caminando a la par.   
Él sonrió, recordando la frase que su padre una vez dijo “¿A quién le importa el futuro, si se disfruta tanto el presente?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!   
> May the force be with you ❤✨


End file.
